Living Caos
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Lisanna Straus mora com Cana, Juvia e Levy. Elas trabalham e tentam levar a vida normalmente. Possuem trabalhos normais, contudo, a vida real pode ter a mesma dose de magia que qualquer outra história. Centrado em NaLi, mas com doses cavalares de Gruvia, CanaxLaxus e GaLe!
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

_Nada que é vivo quer ficar perto de mim. Minhas palavras matam, a morte é minha companheira, meu ganha pão. Minha alma clama pela obscuridade._

_Preciso ajudar as pessoas a terem uma boa morte, nem que seja através de frases feitas ou ainda de versos soltos._

_A vida é superestimada e subvalorizada. A morte surpreende, mas não deveria paralisar._

_Ela só é uma criança querendo brincar, mas infelizmente a brincadeira é letal. A caneta quer melhorar isso, mas não consegue...não consegue..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Meu Deus, esse despertador da Cana é horrendo! Tudo bem que ela sempre muda o toque de acordo com o namorado, mas esse está demais!

Por favor, ela precisa voltar com o Laxus mais uma vez! Porque de todos os que já vieram aqui, certeza que ele é o melhorzinho...porque esse de agora? Mr. Catra? Ai meu Deus! Tudo bem, tudo bem!

Sem reclamar Lisanna! Tá bom, né? Parecendo uma velha ranzinza resmungando logo cedo! Cana está muito melhor porque ela namora e você fica comparando todos com aquela anta do seu amor de infância! Infância! Tem quase 30 anos e fica aí nesse _mimimi! _E vamos e convenhamos que você deveria comprar o seu próprio despertador! Urgentemente. Já que você levanta essa bandeira da independência, seja autossuficiente para acordar sozinha. Mentira! Independência é um mito e eu quero ficar na minha cama até a minha mãe me chamar para tomar café."

O despertador silencia, seguido de um som que parece algo quebrando, logo após escuta-se um gemido de um homem que parece ter sido implacavelmente chutado nas partes íntimas e terminando essa sinfonia bizarra, o baque surdo da porta. Provavelmente Cana deve ter terminado com essa imitação de _funkeiro_! Lisanna reza pra Laxus voltar, quem sabe ele empresta finalmente aquele cd do Led Zeppelin que ela tanto pediu?

A garota se arrastou pelo quarto, tropeçando nos livros, nos mangás e nas canetas espalhadas pelo chão, chegando à porta sem nenhuma fratura aparente! Algo que não acontecia há pelo menos umas duas semanas, já que ela era desastrada, acabava sempre indo trabalhar com algum hematoma. Abriu-se uma sindicância pra saber se ela estava se relacionando com algum homem violento ou ainda tinha ingressado em alguma arte marcial, mas a singela garota simplesmente disse que caía demais.

Abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com o caos instalado em sua sala de estar. Muitas garrafas de vodka jogadas pelo chão, uns bonequinhos que só tinham cabeça e eram parecidos com aquele personagem do Mundo de Jack, bom ela não se lembrava direito do filme. E mais uns livros de crônicas. Aquela sala era a prova cabal de quem vivia ali. Tinham coisas de cada uma delas. As garrafas de Cana, os bonecos de Juvia, os livros de Levy e os dela. Era um combinado, como se aquela sala fosse a representação da amizade delas e de como elas eram perante si mesmas. Ou seja, tinham vários problemas.

Aquilo fazia com que Lisanna se sentisse viva, com sangue correndo nas veias, já que seu trabalho era intimamente ligado com a morte.


	3. Chapter 3

Oi Guest! Não consegui responder a sua review porque vc não estava logado. Mas muito obrigada mesmo!

Agora coloquei a profissão da Lisanna e é algo meio inusitado! E eu tbm sinto muita falta de fics Nali por aqui! Tanto em português quanto em outras línguas! Obrigada mais uma vez.

* * *

Não não! Lisanna não era coveira, nem médica legista. Policial? Não era tão corajosa! Não era abatedora e nem sofredora! Lisanna era responsável pelo obituário local.

Formou-se em jornalismo com ênfase em reportagens policiais. Só que ela sempre retratou mais a morte em si do que o crime propriamente dito! Muito pouco se falava sobre o culpado ou ainda a morte, mas ela sempre buscava comunicar sobre o indivíduo ou até mesmo romancear a vida pregressa do mesmo e quando seria o enterro! Não era muito longo, mas Lisanna era capaz de aprumar por velhice, encher de orgulho alguém a família de alguém alvejado por um projétil errante. Era a melhor em enaltecer os mortos, tanto que um dia se esqueceu dos vivos. Para ela, escrever o obituário era o último recurso para fazer a vida da pessoa valer a pena. Era a sua contribuição social, pra ter certeza que o morto iria descansar em paz.

Tentou achar Levy no meio do pandemônio que se instalava em sua sala de estar e as duas partiram para o jornal.

Ah sim! Lisanna Straus, irmã de Marijane Straus (modelo e cantora) e Elfman Strauss (campeão mundial de MMA) são filhos dos famosos empresários Manhood e Liberty Strauss, que já passaram dessa pra uma melhor...a única não famosa dessa família é Lisanna e ela prefere dessa maneira.

Sua vida consiste em escrever os melhores obituários, fazer a aula de spinning, uma matéria especial do mestrado em literatura( segundo a própria, pra somente escrever melhor), apaziguar as brigas homéricas entre suas colegas de quarto: Cana Alberona, que é a sommelier de um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade, além de ser barwoman de um dos piores bares; Juvia Lockser, a jovem que é professora de natação e especialista em meteorologia e claro, a doce (só que não) Levy Mcgarden, que é a cronista e colunista principal do jornal local.

Elas formam o quarteto mais estranho que já se viu naquela cidade pacata de Magnólia e completamente desconexo, principalmente no campo amoroso.

Por exemplo: Cana troca de namorado como troca a recomendação de vinho em seu restaurante, mas tem uma mistura de halterofilista com eletricista chamado Laxus Dreyar que ela realmente não conseguiu riscar da lista.

Juvia tem uma atração perturbadora pelo dançarino Gray Fullbuster! O cara é estranho por si só! É nudista e já foi acusado de atentado ao pudor várias vezes e ainda sai com a desculpa que ele nem percebe que está sem roupas. Ficamos sabendo de tudo naquele jornal.

A doce Levy também tem seu objetivo amoroso. Trata-se do metalúrgico Gajeel Redfox. O cara é praticamente um artesão do aço, mas pensa que é cantor! Simplesmente uma tragédia.

Ah, mas quando a jovem obituária começa a ponderar sobre o amor, algo dentro dela se torna disfuncional. Não que ela seja adepta da solidão extrema, mas a nossa cara heroína não foi muito bem-sucedida nessa área e ela sempre cai naquela contradição de comparar qualquer possível pretendente a _ele! _Ah, os ex-namorados...bom, ela enveredou por esse caminho, vamos terminar o raciocínio. Mais uma vez, o ex-namorado de Lisanna é Natsu Dragneel! Bombeiro, contudo poderia ser comparado ao Guy Montag! Atletico, debochado, burro e desgraçado. 1º namorado de Lissana, primeiro beijo, primeiro amor, primeiro coração destroçado. Atual namorado de Lucy Heartfilia! Medium reconhecida tanto pela beleza quanto pela seriedade, ah, alguém aí falou da beleza? E para não recomeçar no caminho da autocomiseração, ela se força a um pensamento completamente contemporâneo.

"Ok, chega disso, hora do café! Expresso! Na veia, pelo amor de Deus.!"


	4. Chapter 4

Depois da alta dose de cafeína, Lisanna chegou ao jornal e haviam pelo menos 5 mortes a serem anunciadas. Ela não gostava disso. Não que não gostasse de trabalhar, mas se mortes fossem necessárias, que fosse uma só, para que ela se esmerasse no relato e não que fizesse algo canhestro. E também, significaria que muitas pessoas estariam morrendo, provavelmente algo estava em desequilíbrio. Aqueles cessaram sua existência, sem chance alguma de repetição.

Fora essa comoção interna, o ambiente da redação do jornal estava um verdadeiro caos e Lisanna e Levy quase acharam sua casa um local tranquilo e pacato para descansar. Levy foi para a ala dos cronistas e Lisanna se dirigiu ao seu cubículo para começar os obituários.

Aquela redação estava uma balbúrdia! Parecia um caldeirão borbulhando! Vários ingredientes juntos, um diferente do outro, resultando em algo delicioso! Exceto por Lisanna. Ela se considerava o açafrão, que em excesso pode vir a amargar todo o prato, deixando um sabor desnecessário, mas até o amargor tinha seu papel, não? Coisas muito doces ou muito insossas eram tão ou piores quanto muito amargas, então, ela permaneceria ali, colaborando com o equilíbrio de seu limitado universo que consistia no emprego mórbido, na matéria de literatura e na academia perto de casa...sem esquecer da casa em si.

Era apenas isso que fazia parte da vida dela, coisas as quais ela podia controlar, fora isso, eram apenas ingredientes da grande sopa da existência...dos quais ela não tinha conhecimento. Depois de mais divagações...o que não é incomum na vida dessa criança...eis que pega a lista de mortos para começar os trabalhos.

"Bem, vejamos quem são as pessoas de hoje. Metalican RedFox, Grandeene Marvel, Zirconia Jade e Grangneel Dragneel...O QUE? Como? Esse é o avô do Natsu! Morto? Meu Deus! Eu gostava tanto dele! Ele sempre me dizia que eu e o Natsu voltaríamos. Que sabia que eu era a mulher certa pra ele. Sempre me deu livros e dizia que era para eu escrever mais...bom, deixa eu ver as circunstâncias da morte." - nisso, ela já está tremendo de nervoso- "Carbonizado? Sem corpo? Como assim, nada de enterro? Bom, terá uma solenidade! Depois que fizerem o monumento, o visitarei. Não posso ver o Natsu e nem a Lucy, mas não posso deixar de prestar minhas homenagens.

Ele sempre achava um erro o término do nosso namoro, mas isso não foi feito por mim...ok, nada de usar a morte do Dragneel Senior ser mais um motivo para mimimi! Chega dessa condescendência, meu Deus! Agora é hora de escrever o melhor obituário da minha carreira."

Uma particularidade sobre obituários! As pessoas que os fazem não os assinam. Geralmente os textos são curtos e desinteressantes, claro que os de Lisanna não são assim, contudo, ela segue a tradição em não assiná-los. Não quer ser ovacionada ou ainda encontrada. Ela não sabe ainda de quem se esconde ou se esconde, contudo, isso faz com que ela se sinta protegida.

Com esse pensamento em mente, assim ela o fez! Não sabe qual das divindades escritoras tomaram posse do corpinho curvilíneo que ela cansa de criticar entre uma aula de _spinning _ou outra.

Ninguém duvidava do talento de Lisanna, contudo, dessa vez ela se superou! Era como se tivesse composto sua obra-prima. E depois disso, nada parecia no lugar. Seu universo estava alterado de alguma forma que ela não conseguia explicar. A repercussão dos obituários, após sua liberação para os parentes, os levou às lágrimas! Todos queriam saber quem era aquela pessoa que tinha falado tantas maravilhas reais de seus parentes. Até mesmo Natsu Dragneel, o cavaleiro às avessas, quis saber quem conhecia tanto o seu avô e fez com que ele ficasse mais aliviado, ao perceber que os céus estavam ganhando alguém muito _maneiro. _Claramente que a política do jornal em relação aos obituários foi mantida e o nome de Lisanna não foi revelado, embora alguns parentes tenham deixado presentes e um bilhete de Natsu que dizia: Obrigado! O diretor do jornal, sabendo da história, não entregou esse bilhete para ela. Deu-lhe os parabéns e alguns dias de folga.

Para aqueles que estejam estranhando, lembrem-se que a morte e uma redação de jornal são mesmo muito rápidas. Portanto Miss Strauss sabe exatamente como os parentes encararão seu trabalho que será exibido no outro dia.

A moça de cabelos quase brancos foi para casa meio confusa, tanto pelo esfuziamento em relação aos obituários quanto pelos incomuns dias de folga que foram dados a ela. Já que ela não exercia apenas essa função no jornal. Lis era de tudo! Mocinha do café, cronista substituta, revisora e editora de imagens. Tudo substituído. A única função a qual era exclusivamente dela era a de obituarista. Então, ela fazia tudo de bom grado, já que tinha algo pra voltar.

Chegando em casa depois desse dia no mínimo diferente, ela abre a porta e é derrubada por uma correnteza! Sim! Uma correnteza! Todavia, não era uma faxina, coisa que o lar estava precisando, mas sim Juvia fazendo mais uma experiência para combinar suas habilidades da natação com suas habilidades de perseguição.

Entrar em casa e ser mandada de volta por um rio caudaloso que não deveria estar ali não deixa ninguém com o humor aprazível, e Lisanna não se distanciou disso.

"Juvia, mas o que diabos aconteceu com o apartamento? DE NOVO! Pelo amor de Deus! Você não trabalha em um lugar CHEEEEEEEEEEEEIO DE ÁGUA? Será que não é permitido fazer tudo isso lá? Se por um acaso eu tiver que comprar meus livros que eu estou vendo flutuar por essa poça horrenda, mais uma vez, eu juro que eu vou naquele clube de 5ªcategoria, subo naquele palco e beijo aquele nojento daquele stripper barato! - A pobre Lisanna exaltou-se.

Juvia já conhecia a reação das suas companheiras. Elas não eram mulheres da ciência e tudo o que ela queria era descobrir uma maneira de espionar o caríssimo stripper através da água do banho. Ela já tinha feito o mapeamento dos canos que passavam pela casa dele. Agora era só desenvolver o sistema, fazer umas separações necessárias e pronto! Poderia vê-lo no banho. Ela sempre o via dançar, mas ele nunca tirava a cueca. Recortou todas as reportagens que Levy e Lisanna fizeram sobre os atentados ao pudor dos quais ele foi injustamente acusado. Para Juvia o verdadeiro atentado era aquela escultura usar roupas. Obviamente ela nem estava prestando atenção ao escândalo da Lis...só que no momento em que ela ouviu stripper e beijo, ela virou um furacão. Um verdadeiro desastre meteorológico.

"Lisanna, o que você disse? Você vai me trair dessa maneira? Eu sempre soube que você era louca por ele! Contudo, achei que depois de todas as provas de amor que eu espalho por essa casa, que você teria a decência de se afastar dessa batalha. Você tem certeza que quer isso? Ser minha rival no amor? Eu molhei uns livrinhos e esses autores todos já morreram! O que diabos você quer com essa gente? Acha mesmo que isso é desculpa para tentar interferir no amor perfeito de Gray-sama e eu? Acha mesmo que isso é realmente um motivo válido? Livros velhos de gente velha e morta?

"Não é só questão de velhice ou morte, sua desequilibrada! Só por isso eles não merecem respeito? Você sabe bem o que eu faço pra viver, sua desengonçada! Como pode dizer isso pra mim, sua louca? Sabe que é minha função divina dar uma ultima demonstração de respeito pelos mortos? E ainda...- Lisanna esbravejava.

Juvia não deixou que continuasse. "E você ainda acha que essa embromação toda é uma missão divina? Faz-me rir! Você escreve a data e o motivo que essa gentalha morre! Não dá pra negar que você melhora um pouco as coisas, e sem mentir e tem um vocabulário decente, mas é só! Sua profissão é medíocre, assim como você! Não é a toa que o Natsu Imbecil de trocou pela salafraria da Heartfilia, uma outra rival no amor! Até aquilo que só usa os peitos pra fazer previsões consegue ser mais ..ai, minha cabeça."

POF! Splash! Um baque surdo, seguido de um bater na água! Juvia não pôde mais continuar arrasando com Lisanna porque Cana a nocauteou com uma garrafa de vinho cheia. Cana foi conferir se a bendita não tinha quebrado. Ainda bem que a cabeça de Juvia não era tão dura quanto era oca.

No momento em que o nome de Natsu saiu da boca de Juvia, Lisanna sabia que não teria mais volta! Ela tinha plena consciência que Juvia era uma mulher cruel quando se tratava de Gray! Ela usava tudo o que tinha! Essa obsessão não tinha limites! A pobre estava se desfazendo em lágrimas na frente da senhorita Alberona, que rapidamente sacou uma outra garrafa de sua sacola e jogou pra amiga.

"Tome, você precisa mais do que eu."

"Cana, você acha que meu trabalho é medíocre? - Lisanna entre lágrimas.

"Lis, eu escolho vinhos! Pondero sobre a melhor maneira de alimentar a fuga das pessoas. Vinho pode fazer bem, mas tudo em excesso é perigoso. Eu vivo para entorpecer as pessoas. Nada de lucidez, seriedade ou realidade. É isso! Se você analisar a fundo, eu deveria ser presa! Você gosta do seu trabalho, não é? - Lisanna assente – Então! Isso é o que importa. Você não é medíocre. Hoje a medíocre aqui é essa especialista em chuva que está montando todo um sistema de espionagem pra monitorar um cara que só pensa em se exibir e nem sabe da existência dela.

"Valeu Cana! Obrigada! Você toda cheia de coisas aí, me ajudando...vou pro quarto. Acho que meu chefe estava prevendo essa loucura! Me deu uns dias de folga. Vou me acabar de beber...ah..e Cana..como está o Mc sei lá o que?

"5 pontos nas partes baixas, mais um prejuízo de 10.000 por causa do som que eu estraguei quando joguei uma bebida naquela caminhonete brega! Acho que eu vou ligar pro Laxus...ou vê-lo na academia. Ele não está namorando a sua irmã, não né?

" Ixi..claro que não! Mira-nee nem chegou a ficar com ele...eu ainda acho que foi um boato pra vocês se decidirem..."

"Não estamos prontos pra isso ainda..."

"Cana...por favor...

"Lis..eu sei que você foi largada! Você não deixa a gente esquecer e não esquece, mas cada um é cada um..e o bombadão é infinitamente diferente do bobalhão."

Aquela rima fez Lisanna rir e abrindo a garrafa e tomando uns bons goles..foi para o quarto.

Cana, pegou um rodinho, bateu umas vezes em Juvia, não obteve resposta e foi colocar um cd do Led Zepplin pra tocar. Sempre ouvia "I'm gonna leave you." Ela sempre voltava. Se pegou pensando no que ele disse na última vez. " Cana, você sempre volta! É a força do polo, do raio, você volta! Se não voltar, eu volto...é assim, você pode sair...mas você sempre volta, meu vinho tinto."

Claro que os impropérios que seguiram essa frase não serão listados aqui por força e vergonha maior dessa singela escritora, mas enquanto Cana ouvia Led Zepplin, a história se repetia e repassava em sua memória, ainda despertando sensações. Ela conseguiu secar toda a casa, bateu em Juvia mais uma vez, pegou uma outra garrafa, acabou com ela e foi se deitar.

A casa estava seca e entorpecida, tal qual as três garotas. Cada uma à sua maneira.


	5. Chapter 5

Bom, aqui mais um capítulo dessa fic pra vocês. Primeiramente os agradecimentos:

Claire-Starsword: Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Aqui está o capítulo da Lev maior da fic até agora! Me diverti muito escrevendo-o e também tem um drama mesclado com descontração. Eu vou escrevendo e quando eu acho que está muito sério, eu coloco uma coisa meio WTF, pra dar uma quebrada no clima, porque a vida é meio assim, né? Fiquei felicíssima que você gostou da Lis e da Cana! Tenho um respeito muito grande pela Lisanna e a Cana eu comecei a observar com outros olhos graças à Anny-chan (beijo Anny) e como acho que são personagens mais densas, merecem algo bem feito ou pelo menos bem pensado. A Juvia pra mim, é caso de internação! Claro que ela é muito engraçada no anime e no mangá, sem falar que a imaginação dela é fértil demais, só que eu acho que ela é bem capaz de fazer uma dessas, caso tenha a possibilidade. A Cana já bateu nela por você! Não se preocupe! Em relação ao triângulo, também concordo com você que elas não sejam rivais, só que a relação delas, pelo POV da Lis não é das melhores, mas não por uma possível disputa...bom, você verá mais pra frente! Stay Tuned!

ishidaneji777: Nossa! Você me mandou 3 reviews! Muito muito muuuuuuuuuito obrigada! O prólogo é meio triste mesmo! Eu meio que me inspirei em Soul Eater, que fala meio morbidamente assim...mas era pra chamar a atenção pra profissão da Lis! Cana é uma mulher que não tem muitas amarras, ela resolve namorar o funkeiro e namora...quando não quer mais.. chuta ele..e assim vai...é um espetáculo essa mulher! Lisanna tem paciência mesmo! É uma garota muito fofa! Tem seus momentos..e terá alguns por aqui, mas ela é fantástica! As profissões foram mesmo pensadas assim! E foi muito legal que deu certo, porque são comuns e encaixou bem! Agradeço demais por achar que eu escrevo bem, espero corresponder às expectativas. Eu quero continuar a fic sim! Estou aprendendo muito com ela! De verdade. Faz falta umas NaLis no fandom. Porque por mais que o povo de NaLu deteste, NaLi é cannon, né? Tava lá no mangá explícito! E por que não trabalhar e se divertir com eles? Tem tanto personagem legal, profundo e divertido...vamos ver o que acontece! E claro que Lis-chan é apaixonante...e então..faremos jus à volta dela!

Taisho Anny: Anny-chan! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que você continue acompanhando, viu? Porque a Cana e o Laxus são pra você! Vou querer consultoria gratis! (Pra quem não sabe, Anny-chan aqui é uma das melhores escritoras de Laxanna que tem, recomendo todas as fics dela)! Vamos ver se a narrativa agrada, né? Porque escrevê-la é bem divertido! E eu aprecio que você gosta do meu jeito de escrever! É uma honra sem precedentes! Pelamor de Deus, não fala que vai morrer, tá doida? E perfeição? Vixi..estamos longe demais! Beijão!

* * *

Levy estava quase indo ao karaokê, pra distrair, só que achou melhor não fazer isso. Se bem que ir pra onde ela morava também não era a melhor opção quando precisava de muita concentração para uma atividade atípica. Sua cabeça estava quase pedindo para receber marteladas, de tanta dor. Passou o dia todo fora do jornal e quando chegou lá para simplesmente ajeitar os últimos detalhes, viu aquele pedido cretino.

Quando já estava exausta de reclamar, relembrou-se como foi seu dia, isso antes de abrir a porta para entrar em casa.

Ela tinha ido ao memorial do Dragneel Senior, viu sua ex-colega de faculdade Lucy, consolando o namorado, se bem que ela ficou muito em dúvida se era o namorado mesmo, já que eles pareciam mais irmãos do que outra coisa, viu que eles não pareciam tão romanticamente ligados e até pensou em contar pra Lisanna, contudo conteve-se. A amiga não precisava de um golpe assim, né?

O fato deles terem sido vistos por ela, não significava em hipótese alguma que ela tinha sido vista. Levy foi espiar...ela não era obcecada como Juvia, Deus que a livre, mas também tinha seus momentos stalker, principalmente quando estavam relacionados àquela república de loucos do outro lado da cidade, que todos pareciam conhecer, exceto Lisanna e Juvia. Juvia, por motivos óbvios e Lisanna, por puro senso de preservação. Ah, não podia dizer que Cana realmente conhecia a república e seus moradores, na verdade nem sabia onde Laxus, o assustador, morava. Chega de divagação!

O real motivo que fez com que Levy fosse ao memorial foi simples, até mesmo pitoresco. Gajeel Redfox! O cara era colega do Natsu, que era neto daquele senhor e ela queria vê-lo. Na verdade, Levy nunca foi de se deixar levar por paixões arrebatadoras. Quem a conhece, sabe muito bem a aversão que tem a relacionamentos. Presenciou toda a depressão de Lisanna, a loucura de Juvia e a indefinição patológica de Cana. Ninguém que vivia em um ambiente como aquele, entraria em um relacionamento de livre e espontânea vontade. A não ser com amizades. As garotas poderiam ser desfuncionais, contudo, eram excelentes companheiras. Sempre que Levy precisou, elas estavam ali...só que não podia em hipótese alguma pedir para que elas as acompanhassem ao memorial.

Ouviu Lisanna escrever os obituários. Sim, ouviu. Porque Lisanna tem um método de trabalho incomum. Ela canta seus obituários. Canta certas frases, certas palavras, mas em uma ordem desconexa, mas ela vai cantando...e uma frase que foi constante na cantoria foi: "Não posso ver o Natsu e a Lucy, mas farei o melhor obituário da minha carreira." É...com isso ela percebeu o quão Lis estava mal...essa frase não é nem de longe o melhor que ela podia fazer, o que fez que soterrasse a ideia de pedir que a acompanhasse. Levy soube que Gray também morava com Gajeel, uma informação que nem Juvia possuía, algo incomum para uma perseguidora profissional. Claro que em nome da preservação do memorial de Dragneel Senior, da moral, dos bons costumes e ainda de todos os anos que ela tinha pra morar em Magnólia, ela também achou melhor não chamar Juvia pra ir junto.

Podia muito bem chamar Cana, só que sabia que Laxus também morava com Natsu, ou melhor, Natsu morava com ele. Laxus era conhecido por seu comportamento assustador, contudo, era incrivelmente companheiro e tinha uma relação estonteantemente passional e nociva com Cana. Era um ioiô e já que a bela Alberona começou a namorar um funkeiro, Deus sabe o que aconteceria caso ela viesse também.

Ah, Levy não queria dar uma de Juvia, mas também não queria deixar a oportunidade de ver Gajeel fora do karaokê escapar, mesmo que fosse em um momento tão inapropriado.

E assim ela foi. Como uma boa anônima, vestiu sua roupa preta, uma echarpe preta prendendo os cabelos e óculos negros gigantes. Como era uma mulher pequenina, perdeu-se naquele mar negro. Uma das poucas vezes que viu uma vantagem em sua compleição.

Misturando-se na multidão, conseguiu chegar bem perto dos protagonistas daquele evento, chamou de evento, porque todos estavam realmente muito elegantes e também por causa da importância do "homenageado."

Natsu estava próximo ao monumento, estava entorpecido de dor. Parecia que ele tinha chegado em um outro nível de sofrimento. Inerte, era como se o Levy quase sorriu, quem sabe ele saberia o que fez a sua amiga passar? Só que ela respeitou o momento.

Notou com alegria o gato nos braços de Natsu. O bichano era azulado, parecia alheio a tudo e a todos, exceto Natsu. Era como se o gato estivesse protegendo-o. O bichinho arranhava algumas madames que prestavam condolências insinceras, mas não reagia hostilmente com Gajeel, Gray, Laxus e os outros colegas do moço. O gato sabia quem era sincero ou não! A inteligência animal não tem limites. Levy conhecia a história pregressa ao felino e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Mesmo não estando ali, não estando com ele, era como se Happy, representasse Lis, sempre querendo o bem de Natsu, mesmo quando ele não a quis mais. E também viu a coroa bizarra que os Strauss mandaram. A mulher de Elfman era uma escultora de referências duvidosas e juntando o mau gosto de Mirajane, culminou em uma coroa que arrancava risos dos presentes. Nada mal! Um consolo divertido, como era de esperar dessa família espetacular.

Levy aproveitou a aproximação, para escrutinar o ambiente. Como uma jornalista profissional, não podia deixar de utilizar a situação para um treinamento de suas habilidades inatas.

Ela ficou parada na frente, observando com olhos ágeis, desvendou muitas relações e muitas pendências. Descobriu que a senhora Marvel e o senhor Dragneel formaram um casal, e que ela tinha morrido no mesmo dia, quem sabe até morreram juntos, mas nada provado.

Ouviu um casal dizer que Gray já tinha feito um show para eles e que ele sabia muito bem como dançar a macarena, recomendando-o a um outro casal que padecia de monotonia no casamento. Talvez podia pegar o telefone dele e passar pra Juvia, mas isso seria uma perseguição normal e até que apreciava aquelas manobras mirabolantes da colega. Só que pegou o cartão dele e guardou bem fundo na bolsa, ah, estava caído no chão, não custava nada.

Viu o poder que Laxus emanava, ainda que não estivesse dizendo nada. Só o fato da presença dele ali, já fazia com que todos se curvassem diante de sua magnitude. Extremamente assustador. Até mesmo Levy se sentiu atraída por aquele homem, todavia, não era uma atração supostamente romântica, era física. Ela queria estar perto dele e tomar um gole daquele poder. Vai ver era por isso que ele fascinava e entorpecia sua colega de apartamento. Aquilo sim, daria uma boa história.

Permitiu-se analisar o rosto de Gajeel no momento em que ele falava com Natsu. Pareciam irmãos, daqueles que brigam o tempo todo, mas sempre estão ali um pro outro. Observou como ele parecia nervoso, mas não com raiva. Era como se ele quisesse tirar Natsu dali e sentir a dor por ele. Era palpável aquela preocupação. Uma faceta que Levy nunca teve a oportunidade de visualizar.

Com um suspiro resignado, concluiu que estava realmente apaixonada, não era apenas uma atração descompensada.

Viu as pintinhas no rosto dele, como elas formavam um padrão inédito, era como se cada uma delas fosse um parafuso sem cabeça, que encaixava aquele rosto em um maquinário perfeito esteticamente e funcionalmente.

Percebeu a simetria psicodélica com a qual Gajeel se portava e com a qual se movia, a forma como encaixava peças para o monumento e ao mesmo tempo consolava Natsu, recebendo a aprovação de Happy. Como a respiração entrecortada pela tristeza em nome do amigo não diminuía em nada seu glamour e sua beleza. Seu cabelo negro e desgrenhado parecia brilhar como o sol em um ambiente obscurecido pelo luto. Era como se Gajeel fosse a luz daquele momento. Ficou espantada como ele dizia palavras certas nos momentos certos.

Obviamente essa descrição dos fatos foi infinitamente melhorada pelos óculos mágicos da paixão. Gajeel era um cara desengonçado, com sardas perturbadoras e o seu consolo a Natsu consistia em socos sistemáticos no rosto dele, pra ver se ele acordava.

A respiração ofegante era por causa do esforço em montar o monumento e bater em Natsu. Happy não estava tentando impedir, justamente por parecer se divertir com a sova recebida pelo dono, e o cabelo dele estava oleoso demais, falta de banho, o que causou o tal brilho.

As pessoas estavam começando a ir embora e Levy não queria ser vista, não porque Gajeel a conhecesse, nada disso, mas porque ela era conhecida da namorada de Natsu e não queria abrir precedentes. Com muita dor no coração ela se foi.

Chegando no jornal, bem de mansinho, ela vai na sua mesa e vê o seguinte pedido:

"_Oi Levy, eu percebi que você saiu mais cedo pra resolver uns probleminhas, mas como eu sei que você sempre volta e que nunca leva o celular, deixei esse bilhetinho aqui. Você como a melhor cronista do jornal, recebeu uma encomenda. A família Marvel pediu para você fazer uma crônica falando de morte, mas de uma maneira diferente. Claro que como é uma encomenda, você receberá por isso, só que você tem uma semana pra fazer e tem que ser meio grande. Claro que você consegue, né? Beijo...ah..vou tentar não contar pra Lisanna que você foi no memorial, ok? Tudo dependerá da crônica sair no tempo desejado. Fried Justine – chefe e cabeleireiro absoluto."_

Aquilo desencadeou uma reação destrutiva na cronista! Como assim? Crônica encomendada? Que porcaria era aquela? Desordenou todos os pensamentos, como se tivesse frente a um maremoto. Não conseguia filtrar as ideias e começava a sentir a enxaqueca chegar. Ela era sistemática, como os movimentos de um ferreiro ao modelar o aço. Pronto! Ela tinha que fazer uma associação, né? Não bastava a overdose de Gajeel no dia, tinha que pensar mais nele e ferrar com todo o seu controle mental.

Abriu a porta e entrou em casa! Deparou-se com uma Juvia desacordada, mas com uma casa extremamente limpa! Saldo positivo, já que a faxina era dela e estava protelando ao máximo. Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto para pensar. Claro que não conseguiria fazer isso encomendado. O que aquele editor de procedência duvidosa pensava?

O grande embuste era o tal do encomendar uma crônica. Que tipo de pessoa acha que é possível encomendar uma coisa dessas? Crônicas são obras de arte! Tudo bem que dá pra encomendar obras de arte, mas isso não está certo!

Como alguém se achava no direito de limitar sua inspiração através de um tema definido? Delimitar sobre o que tinha que escrever? Levy se considerava uma artista das letras, e verdade seja dita, era mesmo! Havia a impressão que suas palavras iriam sair voando do papel, que eram sólidas. Se ela escrevia "fogo" as pessoas achavam que o papel iria queimar. Suas palavras criavam, revolucionavam. Aquilo era além da caneta, das palavras digitadas. Aquilo era vida! Vivo e livre! Ninguém nunca ousou determinar o que ela escrevia! Era uma afronta à deusa da criação, uma ignomínia!

Ainda mais aquele tema! Morte! Queriam que ela escrevesse uma crônica sobre a morte! Em um primeiro momento, não parecia um desafio homérico, levando em consideração o gabarito dela, mas tinha um detalhe: Levy abominava a morte. Claro que não era uma louca que achava que era imortal, sabe que tudo o que é vivo morre e todos os outros postulados no ínterim!

Mas, para ela, a morte não criava, não acrescia. Deixava um buraco que nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo as dela seriam capazes de preencher. A força transformadora da morte era o limitador de Levy! Sua reação foi começar um movimento de incentivo à vida e uma pequena comoção ao medo da morte! Cada crônica que escrevia era um ato de repúdio ao ocaso da existência! Secretamente, Levy criava um culto de exercício pleno da vida e teria que escrever sobre morte? Isso iria totalmente contra os princípios dela.

Contudo, a curiosidade jornalística falou mais alto e ela decidiu tentar! Só que pediria ajuda à Lisanna, a pessoa mais mórbida que Levy conhecia...porém, com a casa naquele silêncio...era uma oportunidade e tanto de dormir, certo?

Foi até a cozinha, viu o arsenal de vinhos que tinha, pensou na crônica, pensou em Gajeel, abriu a garrafa, colocou seu conteúdo em um copo de plástico e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, passando por Juvia que ainda continuava desacordada, mas se lembrou de jogar o cartão que pegou no cerimonial de Dragneel Senior...ah, elas estavam precisando de um pouco de vida por aqui, né?


	6. Chapter 6

Bom, vamos aos recados( estou adorando poder dar recados)

Claire-Starsword: Aqui está o capítulo da Juvia e posso dizer com toda a certeza que foi o mais difícil de todos até agora. Eu tentei mesmo não cair no clichê da moça doida, espero que tenha dado certo. Tbm coloquei o motivo da atração dela pelo Gray, dei uma explicada a la universo alternativo..espero que tenha goste.

ishidaneji777: Fico mesmo muito feliz que tenha considerado a minha escrita boa e que percebeu alguma melhora! Bom, a maldade a la Minerva foi totalmente sem intenção, juro e a Minverva não vai aparecer aqui na fic porque eu não sei onde ela se encaixaria...ah..o relacionamento da Lucy e do Natsu é meio estranho...digamos que está perdendo alguma coisa..mas isso só para os próximos capítulos..=] Levy é uma fofa..e Lis é meio doida...bom...veremos o que acontece...e obrigada mesmo por continuar lendo..

Taisho Anny : Anny-chan! Muito obrigada mesmo pela review e pelo apoio. Eu sei bem porque você se confundiu! uahsuahsuhasu...e já vou começar o outro capítulo da fic dos boys que está um pouco negligenciada..=]! Pense que as meninas tbm podem ser boas amigas! Espero eu! asuahsuahsuhauhsuash...Vamos ver como as coisas irão se desenrolar..

* * *

Juvia acordou toda dolorida no meio da madrugada. Tinha um cartãozinho grudado no seu corpo, que ela displicentemente colocou na mesinha do telefone. Depois daria uma olhadinha. Observou ao seu redor e viu que a casa estava seca e limpa, (Levy sua sortuda, sempre invento de fazer minhas experiências quando é o seu dia da faxina) e seu corpo super branco continha uns hematomas, sem falar na dor de cabeça pontual que estava sentindo. Duas coisas: ou tinha bebido ou tinha levado uma pancada na cabeça. Provavelmente apanhou...porque realmente tinha passado do limite. Começou a se lembrar.

Pronunciou o impronunciável no apartamento e começou a se encolher de vergonha. Fez pior e ainda citou a "peitos Heartfilia. Pra quê descer tanto Juvia? Quanta podridão. Mas era como ela podia se defender. Lisanna ameaçou beijar Gray-sama, o que ela podia fazer? Ele pertencia à Juvia e tão somente a ela. Tudo bem que esse detalhe ele ainda não sabe, mas é só uma questão de tempo até o experimento ser concluído e finalmente total acesso aos seus movimentos no banho.

Mapearia todo o seu corpo e depois do levantamento dos dados, montaria a mais mirabolante estratégia de conquista. Nada podia ser menos do que fantástico, menos do que mirabolante. Nada devia ser comum ou corriqueiro e começou a pensar a quanto tempo a palavra "comum" não era associada à sua pessoa. Estava ótimo assim, era o que sonhava, quando se viu capaz de ter sonhos, quando descobriu que podia ser diferente do que era antes. Estava indo pra cama, mas pensou em passar na cozinha e dar uma olhada no estoque etílico da casa e fez uma prece mental para Kami-sama sempre manter Cana empregada.

Achou um vinho diferente, claro. Um vinho tão roxo, que dependendo do ângulo em que a luz batia, o mesmo ficava azul...a cor favorita de Juvia, tanto que seu quarto, seus cabelos, suas roupas e claro...seu local de trabalho eram azuis. Juvia trabalhava em uma piscina, né? E não porque era aficionada às piscinas, mas simplesmente pela cor do ambiente de trabalho. Começou a se apaixonar por água depois. Sim, sim...ela adorava tomar banhos de chuva, claro que sim, mas não era uma paixão, mas uma necessidade. A chuva fazia com que ela se sentisse bem, mesmo se sentindo tão comum...

Pegou a garrafa e foi para o quarto e começou a refletir o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Bom, ela fez mais uma coisa mirabolante, como era esperado, só que as consequências foram desastrosas dessa vez, menos pra Levy que se livrou da faxina semanal. Machucou Lisanna, tinha consciência disso e detestava quando isso acontecia. Haviam várias ofensas que ela podia fazer pra se defender da infame ameaça de beijar Gray, mas não...ela tinha que ser uma vaca e falar de Natsu e Lucy. Usar o ponto fraco alheio pra machucar é coisa de gente normal e Juvia odiava a normalidade.

Ah, podia ter falado daquela irmã dela que é tão linda que chega a doer ou ainda daquele cara que é casado com aquela escultora e que de cada 4 palavras que fala 5 é "homem", ela descarregaria a raiva e não machucaria, mas que merda de vida, ela pensou. "Droga, que merda de ser humano que eu sou! Não sei o que seria de mim se as meninas não tivessem me acolhido, me aceitado, mesmo tendo os próprios problemas, elas sempre acreditaram em mim, mesmo quando ninguém mais o fazia."

Para fins de informação, Juvia Lockser sempre foi uma garotinha um pouco melancólica, diferente, podia se dizer que ela sempre foi excêntrica, só que ouvia desde cedo que o diferente é ruim, que o ousado é ruim e que o anormal é ruim.

Contudo, por mais que ela fosse diferente, ela sempre estava disposta a agradar, e aparentemente, ser padronizada agradava. Não sabia se era por ser gentil, ou porque ela não sabia o que fazer com ela mesma, sempre foi mais fácil se deixar conduzir, como uma música do Incubus dizia. (Banda que ela adora, mas antes não podia manifestar). Juvia mudou completamente sua essência em prol de uma gentileza que ela nem sabia que possuía, ou uma necessidade de aceitação que ela não sabe de onde tinha saído.

Na escola, as pessoas diziam que ela carregava uma nuvem negra, então ela sempre se esforçou pra ser normal. Tentar ser mais alegre ou ainda menos, quando ela finalmente se soltou. Juvia se adaptou tanto aos padrões que se viu como uma moça normal, com cabelos normais, corpo normal e completamente sem graça, a seu ver.

Arrumou um namorado normal e teve planos normais. Direcionava a sua excentricidade para pequenas coisas, como uma mecha azul escondida nos cabelos, ou ainda uma coleção de bonequinhos que ela mesma fazia que pareciam o Jack, mas todos muito lacrados, ou ainda os obentôs, que tinham formas muito esquisitas, mas que ela comia tudo, antes de qualquer pessoa ver...Juvia tinha um talento excepcional na cozinha, era inventiva e sabia que era bom, embora fizesse comidas diferentes, eram sempre muito apreciadas e uma forma de manter esse costume, era mentir o nome dos pratos para as pessoas e como elas não conheciam, funcionava.

Juvia refugiou-se nesses costumes, enquanto sua vida amorosa rumava para o normal. Não haviam cachoeiras ou trovões ou ainda fogo, nada disso, nem gelo..era algo insosso. Ela achava que estaria condenada pelo resto da vida a uma vida morna e sem sabor, mas já que era normal, encarou seu destino sem medo.

Fez tudo como mandava o figurino, namorou, fez joguinho pra transar, fingiu que não gostava da coisa, noivou, trabalhou para juntar dinheiro, comprou móveis normais, com cores sóbrias, se bem que conseguia comprar um azul aqui e outro ali, planejou a cerimônia como se fosse o casamento de sua mãe, porque se pensasse no dela, jamais seria do jeito que foi. Só que às vezes, ela queria que tudo se acabasse, que acontecesse algo que a mudaria para o que era antes. Ela não queria migalhas, ela queria ser ela mesma e repentinamente começou a rezar para que algo acontecesse, não sabia o que, mas ela queria que algo acontecesse e a salvasse daquele destino miserável.

O casamento chegou e ela conseguiu ao menos usar uma calcinha azul, já que a ideia do vestido azul foi completamente rechaçada, mesmo em tempos de vestidos de noiva modernos, Juvia tinha se utilizado desse argumento, mas suas colegas acharam muito diferente, o que foi o sinal para desistir da ideia.

Ela foi casar, mas o noivo esqueceu de ir. Mas ele, muito educado, deixou um bilhetinho, dizendo que não podia se casar com alguém tão monótono, tão previsível. Alguém normal reagiria pessimamente, mas Juvia não podia deixar de sorrir. Ela guardou aquele bilhete como se fosse a vida dela, tirou o vestido na igreja, logicamente e pegou uma das velinhas ridículas dos arranjos e colocou fogo no mesmo, mas não porque estava com raiva, mas para simbolizar a mudança em sua vida. O fogo queimava o velho e nascia o novo ...e não é que as cinzas daquele vestido pareciam azuis?

Juvia jurou que não seria normal e que a sociedade a aceitasse como ela queria ser. Fez uma tatuagem azul na coxa e pintou os cabelos de azul, fazendo com que a mãe dela quase morresse do coração. Foi pra Magnólia tentar arrumar um emprego, mas só mandava para lugares diferentes e em uma dessas entrevistas, foi onde "conheceu" Gray Fullbuster.

Ela tinha ido para uma entrevista de emprego na boate onde Gray trabalhava e como ele tem uma boa figura, claro que se sentiu atraída, mas havia coelho naquele mato e foi quando ela perguntou sobre ele e a moça que trabalhava no bar disse: "Esse Gray é meio doido, ele é ...ai...como é aquela palava que as pessoas usam pra dizer que alguém é estranho? Ah, lembrei! Excêntrico!"

Bastou! Juvia já estava atraída e ao saber que ele era como ela...excêntrico, já decidiu que ele era feito pra ela. Imaginava com precisão gráfica sobre tudo o que fariam e tudo o mais, sobre o que conversariam e quantas dezenas de filhos estranhos que teriam...ai ai...Juvia estava nas nuvens.

O referido stripper se sentiu atraído pela candidata à garçonete, mesmo achando os cabelos azuis estranhíssimos, mas atração por atração, ele também se sentia atraído pela namorada do colega de quarto dele e nunca fez nada em relação a isso.

Nesse momento, Lucy Heartfilia chegou ao bar e perguntou dele, mas sem malícia. Não se podia dizer que ela não se sentia atraída, mas era normal. Normal achar pessoas bonitas, não é? Ela achava seu namorado bonito, os colegas dele e até mesmo os colegas dela. Nada de mais.

Foi lá para dar uma carona pra Gray, ele pediu e ela foi. Simples assim.

Obviamente que Juvia não gostou daquela loira voluptuosa perguntando sobre o futuro pai dos seus filhos, já tinha considerado a mulher como uma rival do amor verdadeiro.

E repentinamente, Juvia percebeu, ela tinha um sonho. Era uma sensação muito peculiar, uma força estranha dentro dela e a meta estava estabelecida. Estranho...muito estranho...e bom...MUITO BOM!

A chegada no apartamento se deu através de um porre! Juvia tomou Curaçao Blue até quase morrer e a pessoa que a ajudou foi nada mais nada menos que Cana Alberona. Ela estava precisando de gente pro apartamento, o bendito era caro e tinha 4 quartos. Juvia tinha acabado de ser contratada pela piscina e começar a fazer a faculdade de meteorologia, estava feliz e não tinha com quem comemorar, mas foi sozinha e esse encontro fortuito resultou na entrada de Juvia para a turma das meninas, que até então era composta pela Cana e Levy.

Depois de toda essa recordação noturna e embebida pelo vinho, Juvia constatou que mesmo que ela não ficasse com Gray( coisa que ela detestava pensar) ela tinha conseguido pelo menos alguém que a aceitasse pelo que era.

Juvia tinha receio de morar com outras pessoas, mas conforme o tempo passava, ela percebeu que as meninas tinham suas próprias excentricidades e se sentiu aceita. Uma outra sensação diferente.

Chorou de arrependimento e escreveu um cartão pedindo desculpas pra Lisanna e passou sob a porta do quarto dela. Voltou à sala para pegar o tal cartão e viu o tão amado nome. Gray Fullbuster – stripper e sorveteiro profissional! Gelo mostrando que pode ser quente...

Ah...agora as coisas acabaram de mudar e quem sabe, as coisas podem normalizar ou melhor... "excentrentrizar"?


	7. Chapter 7

Primeiramente...a justificativa! Esse capítulo está enorme, sim! Ele é o maior da fic e é sobre uma das personagens principais e ele está assim porque foi feito em homenagem a semana Laxana e também pra Anny-chan..considere um dos presentes de aniversário. Bom, eu aprendi a gostar da Cana e a vê-la como um ser humano além da camada da bebedeira graças a Anny-chan e tbm toda a ideia dessa fic surgiu em conversas com ela. Ah, sobre a semana Laxana: é uma semana onde fãs de Fairy tail, mais precisamente do Ship LaxusXCana fazem trabalhos para homenageá-los. Fiz a minha parte em inglês e essa é minha parte em português do dia de hoje que fala de crianças. Tem um pouquinho da CAna criança por aqui. Espero que gostem! Anny-chan, esse é pra você!

Recados! *-*

Claire-Starsword: Eu fico muito feliz mesmo que você gostou da desculpa não mágica que eu inventei. Achei mais plausível assim. Fico muito satisfeita com as suas reviews! Ah sim, Juvia se sente culpada! Ela sabe que não é certo..e também sabe que isso a deixa mais próxima daquilo que ela não quer ser, que é normal. Lisanna aceita as desculpas, ela é um anjo de candura...uma fofa e também...ela não gosta de perder tempo com ressentimentos...logo logo você vai saber o motivo. Estou louca pra chegar o encontro desses dois...louca mesmo! Estou desenhando na minha cabeça e vai ficar no mínimo engraçado...continue acompanhando, sim?

Ishidaneji777: Vou ler sua fic de Sting e Minerva com certeza! Na verdade, a Juvia fazia os outros pensarem que ela era normal...e depois do abandono ela simplesmente se libertou...foi mais ou menos isso! Os reencontros serão interessantes...pelo menos eu acho que serão! Agradece a sua namorada por mim, viu?Obrigada.

Anny-chan...chegou sua diva magnânima! Muito obrigada por todo o apoio mesmo e esse capítulo é pra você..espero que goste!

* * *

O despertador de Cana tocava "_For those about to rock_", ou seja, a fase funkeira tinha passado. Na verdade, a fase não passou de uns poucos beijos trocados com um cara ridículo, cujo objetivo de vida era ser o próximo Mr. Catra. Claro que ele não era esperto como o original, portanto não funcionaria.

As pessoas realmente não pensam na construção das coisas, só no produto final. E por causa desse produto final, muitas delas nem se divertem no processo. Bom, Cana era diferente. Adorava os processos e detestava finais, mais precisamente o produto final. Sério. Se ela os pudesse evitar, evitaria. Isso podia ser visto no tanto de livros que ela começou, mas nunca terminou. Tentou ter um deslumbre olhando para a última página, somente para uma satisfação efêmera, mas não fazia todo o percurso das páginas, contudo, lia um mesmo capítulo no mínimo 5 vezes, em um ritmo incontrolável.

Protelou a faculdade até onde pôde! Mesmo quando tinha passado nas matérias, continuava frequentando as aulas. Esse processo a mantinha viva! Simples assim. Quem pode culpá-la? Existem frases e mais frases que exaltam a importância do movimento! E como as coisas se movimentam quando tudo termina? Impossível!

Claro, claro! O que começa termina. Nem mesmo a bela, audaz e instigante Cana Alberona tem poder suficiente para quebrar um dos fundamentos universais, certo? O que não significa que ela não poderia ao menos tentar.

O que a assustava era o vazio deixado pelo fim. Era algo insuportável, detestável, intáctil e ela ficaria à deriva, sempre ficaria à deriva. Obviamente, existiam finais inevitáveis, não? Como o final da adolescência e o final da vida, ou ainda o final da família. Cana vem de uma família desestruturada, o que a fez um ser humano muito subjetivo e observador. Seu pai era um ser humano ausente e sua mãe era presente em sua própria dor, o que não deixava de ser uma ausência, contudo, não era precisamente um final, era uma pausa e com pausas ela sabia lidar.

Sua vida era cercada de pausas, algumas duravam dias, outras, anos, outras meses ou apenas segundos, mas eram pausas, vírgulas depositadas com descaso na existência de Cana Alberona, mas que eram tão vitais quando oxigênio ou álcool.

A relação com álcool era uma constante na vida da bela, tanto que trabalhava com isso. O primeiro gole não foi propriamente bebido por ela, mas sim através de sua mãe. A senhora Alberona Clive estava na bancada da cozinha, quando pegou uma garrafa índigo e depositou seu líquido anis em um copo de requeijão. Depois do primeiro gole, Cana viu a mãe sorrir, o que ela não fazia há tempos, nem em relação a ela. Foi quando ela decidiu que conheceria a fundo esse líquido mágico que extraía sorrisos até de quem não podia mais sorrir.

Ela tinha 7 anos. Também via como ele transformava seu estoico pai em alguém mais afável, mais merecedor de amor.

Ela tinha 8 anos. Aquilo tinha o poder de revelar pessoas, quem sabe elas não precisassem terminar? Quem sabe o tal final não precisasse chegar? Todas aquelas questões permaneceram em pausa na cabeça dela.

Quando a adolescência chegou, foi quando o contato começou, só que não havia bebida glamourosa ainda, eram aquelas bebidas com aromatizante de qualquer coisa e uma mistura grotesca de álcool 70. Aquilo não extraía sorrisos, nem dela e nem da sua mãe, que teve que buscá-la em um pronto socorro qualquer porque a filha de 15 anos estava em coma alcoólico. Coma era um estado que atraía Cana, porque não era o fim, a pessoa estava morta e não estava, era indefinido sim, mórbido sim, mas não totalmente morto, não? Aquilo era próprio dela, um estado perfeito para uma pessoa imperfeita.

Não! Cana não tinha tendências suicidas. Ela era uma adolescente, uma pessoa rodeada de melancolia sim! Teve uma família ausente e distante sim, mas fim da vida era algo que ela não admitiria. Porque ela tinha a solução, o eterno movimento temperado com álcool. Aquela era a solução para todos os problemas. Nunca gostou daquela frase: "parei pra pensar", detestava! Só parava pra dormir, sabendo que a mente não descansa nunca, que o subconsciente sai pra dançar e isso já era o suficiente para que ela dormisse bem.

Só que as pessoas crescem, os ciclos acabam e começam e assim, a senhorita Alberona foi obrigada a sair da adolescência, escolher uma carreira. Sair da cidade dela e ir para Magnólia. Pra que? Pra simplesmente se movimentar. Ela adoraria ficar na cidade dela, só que a mãe não estava mais lá.

O álcool a levou, pelo menos foi isso que o médico disse. "Senhorita, infelizmente o álcool levou a vida de sua mãe. A cirrose dela é severa e acentuada por uma condição genética que degenera o fígado." Ao ver os olhos duros de Cana, ele diz a frase que mudará a vida dela por completo.

Ela tinha 18 anos. "Só que com você, é completamente o oposto. Seu fígado possui a condição genética inversa de sua mãe! Pode-se dizer que é praticamente indestrutível. Os exames que fizeram comprovaram que essa condição estava latente e foi despertada por uma possível ingestão exagerada de bebida alcoólica de péssima qualidade."

Os olhos dela ganharam um novo brilho, talvez um melancólico, mas uma centelha que não se via ali há um bom tempo.

Depois do enterro da mãe, Gildarts perguntou como ela estava e ela disse que estava vazia. Não estava triste, muito menos feliz. Nada de alegria ou ainda infelicidade. Ela estava vazia, aquele estado que ela sempre temeu e ficava preenchendo com excesso de drama, problemas imaginários e reais. Cana esvaziou-se e se viu finita, acabada, terminada.

O ciclo dela acabou! Ela tinha acabado. Só que ela teria um final diferente. Mesmo que desejasse, não morreria da mesma forma que a sua mãe, elas tinham ao menos fígados opostos, não? Que tragicomédia. Algo tão diminuto quanto um gene podia determinar o curso da vida e da morte das pessoas? Da pessoa de Cana? Da pessoa da sua mãe? Sua cabeça rodava e rodava e ela não conseguia pensar. Não sabia de nada que podia preenchê-la naquele momento.

E quando Guildarts perguntou o que podia fazer por ela, sem pestanejar disse: "Quero beber! Sei que você sabe o que é bom! Se tem algo que pode fazer por mim, é me ensinar a beber bem. E tirar um sustento disso. Quero ser uma profissional ébria, etílica, o nome que quiser. Não sei bem o que você faz da vida, mas eu quero o mesmo." (_N.A: Gildarts Clive era um enólogo famosíssimo e suas inúmeras viagens fizeram com que o casamento com Cornélia Alberona, ex-Clive, desgastasse. A bebida que Cana viu sua mãe bebendo pela primeira vez, foi feita por Gildarts_)

"Você tem certeza?"

"Nunca tive algo tão próximo de certeza na minha vida!"

"Então, vamos começar."

E assim foi! Gildarts, em um rompante de presença, ensinou a Cana tudo o que ela precisava e não precisava saber sobre a profissão, mesmo antes de entrar na faculdade, ela já tinha pleno conhecimento das ciências enológicas e só por ser filha de Clive, já tinha emprego garantido em qualquer lugar que precisassem de enólogas ou sommeliers, coisa que ela ainda não era. Faltava-lhe o tal certificado.

Foi atrás e assim foi pra Magnólia, o expoente cultural daquele país louco que era Fiore. Magnólia tinha elementos de um universo paralelo, ou de um país paralelo chamado Edolas ou ainda Brasil, não se lembrava bem das aulas de geografia, só sabia que Magnólia era uma mistura eterna e agitada, não parava nunca! Ou seja, o lugar perfeito pra Cana.

Ela entrou na faculdade um pouco mais velha, com 23 anos, precisamente, mas ela não se sentia velha, sentia-se anestesiada, era um ciclo que tinha que cumprir e encarar bravamente o final. Gildarts lhe garantiria o sustento, já que tinha a moldado para ser tão ou até mesmo melhor do que ele próprio, sem falar que era o mínimo que ela merecia.

Nessas idas e vindas, ela conheceu aquele que seria a constante. Laxus Dreyar. Veterano, bombado, loiro e letal! As lendas urbanas diziam que ele era namorado da super top model Mirajane Strauss, que tinha um irmão que era lutador...quem sabe era um namoro por interesse? Se bem que Cana duvidava que alguém com aquele olhar faria algo assim...Laxus era destemido, corajoso, um verdadeiro líder...alguém no qual ela podia afundar e se afogar e quem sabe entrar em um estado comatoso de prazer e luxúria...

Outra coisinha sobre Cana...ela é um desastre em relacionamentos. Passou ébriamente por eles, não, não bebeu em todos, mas era como se fosse outra pessoa. Ela não sentiu, foi tudo muito superficial, algo feito mais por convenção social do que por vontade própria. Ah, era mais fácil passar pelas intempéries sem ter que lidar com aquele drama "por que você está sozinha", então, Cana cercou-se de namoros tradicionais.

Contudo, Laxus Dreyar era o único que despertou alguns desejos novos nela, não somente físicos, ela iria conhecê-lo e ele seria dela...até onde pudesse...pois uma força como aquela, não fica dominada por muito tempo, certo?

Cana se viu traçando estratégias hesitadas, passos despreparados, mas encontrou-o em uma situação mais normal possível. Na academia. Sim, Cana foi aconselhada profissionalmente (entenda-se por um terapeuta) a malhar semanalmente. Se não fosse pra emagrecer ou definir, que fosse para liberar a serotonina e auxiliar no processo cognitivo e todos aqueles termos que ela já tinha esquecido.

O negócio é que ela começou a fazer musculação e alguns dos benefícios foram notados mesmo. Ela não se transformou no Einstein, mas pensar começou a ficar mais fácil, os pensamentos mais ordenados e as ideias mais limpas. Ela parecia menos triste, não que fosse completamente feliz, acreditava que a felicidade em excesso era prejudicial, só que ela tinha saído do mito de Sísifo. Estava alegre e conformada, com planos, outra coisa com a qual era não era familiarizada.

O encontro dessas duas forças deu-se da forma mais normal do mundo. Cana, com sua roupa de ginástica um pouco indiscreta fez um movimento brusco e travou no agachamento. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

Mas a tragédia fez com que o príncipe encantado, ou melhor, marombado viesse em seu auxílio e a trajetória mais encantadora da vida de Cana começou...

Eles se encontraram e desencontraram muitas vezes, se odiaram, se viciaram e por mais que ele e ela não quisessem mais, sempre acabavam voltando.

O que irritava Cana era que Laxus sempre sabia o que ela faria em seguida, o que ela encarou como uma espécie de monotonia da parte dele, contudo, eles não se comunicavam muito bem, né? Portanto, ela não sabia que ele adorava esse enigma chamado Alberona. Ela achava que era muito fácil, mas não...ninguém o desafiava como ela. Aqueles olhos castanhos investigativos, aquela inquisição não declarada, aquela vontade desajeitada de agradar, aqueles cabelos castanhos que carregavam mechas multicoloridas, dependendo da época...tudo aquilo compunha o caleidoscópio que Dreyar queria manter pra sempre, mas sendo a porta comunicativa que é...nunca disse nada disso pra ela..e tudo foi pras cucuias.

Mas Cana não podia deixar acabar, então se prende a migalhas de amor...uma noite aqui..outra ali..tudo pra não deixar morrer a semente de Laxus nela, o trovão que ele causa..o reverberar de sentimentos, a tempestade...ela não pode deixar aquilo se acalmar. Então permite-se uma dose mínima de Laxus...uma olhadinha aqui, uma noite acolá, porque ela não confia nela mesma o suficiente pra saber que aquele homem é completamente apaixonado por ela...e olha que tá complicado mesmo pra ela perceber, viu?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Chega de ficar pensando nessa merda! Todo dia é essa reflexão de vida, que INFERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Admito que amo aquela mula! Pronto...agora cérebro, me deixa trabalhar, tá? Eu moro aqui nesse hospício e daqui a pouco é hora do banho de sol...deixa eu tomar meu banho de sol, tá legal?"

E depois..abre a porta de seu quarto para começar um novo dia...


	8. Chapter 8

Recadinhos! Oba!

Ishidaneji777: Muito obrigada mesmo! Bom, eu não sabia mesmo o que pensar sobre a Cana, só que não podia ser uma explicação mágica, né? Se bem que teremos alguns poucos elementos mágicos neste capítulo, mas assim, magia a qual estamos acostumados. Ah, eu coloquei aqueles personagens que você me recomendou, não me aprofundei, mas fiz menções honrosas e eles aparecerão mais pra frente! Obrigada mesmo por comentar aqui e no Nyah! Fico muito feliz que você achou que ela ficou IC! Tudo porque eu tenho consultoria particular com a Anny-chan que é especialista em Laxana! Converso um monte com ela, por isso acho que a Cana é a melhor personagem dessa fic. Beijão e continue acompanhando.

Taisho Anny: Anny-chan, esse é um dos seus presentes de aniversário, né? Então tinha que sair bem feitinho. Ah, nesse capítulo, Cana está com mais um elemento especial! Acho que você vai curtir. Bom, em relação ao cap, você sabe que eu acho o Dreyar incapaz de falar alguma coisa diretamente. Pra mim ele sempre foi um cara muito subjetivo! Ele é uma porta, tanto no tamanho quanto na capacidade de expressão, exceto com os meninos, né? Mas esse é de outra fic! Claro! Cana-san é uma mulher pensativa! Beijão!

Claire-Starsword: Foi uma maneira alternativa de construir o passado da Cana-san! Ah...esse casal é muito bom também! Acho que você devia ler as fics da Anny-chan. Ela escreve deles bem melhor do que eu! =] Esse capítulo as meninas estão interagindo e tudo o mais, teremos elementos externos e eu vou continuar sim! Não se preocupe! Vamos unir os ships! Beijão e muito obrigada por ler! Continue acompanhando!

* * *

No momento em que Cana abre a porta, se congratula por ter feito um ótimo trabalho na limpeza, que por sinal nem era seu trabalho nessa semana. Fez uma nota mental para designar Levy para limpar a casa nas 3 semanas seguintes, já que ela não fazia isso há um bom tempo.

Aos poucos a casa começava a acordar. Os resmungos de Juvia e Levy poderiam ser sentidos ao longe. "Rá, provavelmente as garotinhas beberam muito antes de dormir...amadoras...". Deu uma olhada no quarto da Lisanna e se conteve antes de bater à porta. Ah, mas já que estava lá mesmo...

TOC TOC...

"Pode entrar" Lis convida.

"Bom dia Lis...uai, o que aconteceu que você não está pronta ainda? Eu já tive o meu monólogo mental e você nem se arrumou..."

"Ah, Cana, eu lembrei que ganhei uns dias de folga do Fried Justine – Cabelereiro Absoluto. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ai meu Deus...absoluto é pra acabar com todo o vinho de Magnólia" Ela ria, ria muito...

"Opa! Cadê as madeiras desse quarto? Vamos bater nelas JÁ! JÁ! Imediatamente! Imagina se essa praga pega? Eu fico sem trabalho e sem bebida!" Cana chorava.

"Han?" - Levy enfiando a cabeça na porta. - "Sem bebida? Como assim sem bebida? Isso se aplica ao café? Olha...eu preciso de café! Minha capacidade cognitiva não funciona sem café! Eles ensinam isso na faculdade...ai meu Deus! Por favor..café! - Levy se desespera.

"Toma seu café, pequenina!" Juvia estende uma caneca azul em direção à colega que dá aquela fungada e respira aliviada!

"Valeu Juvia-san. Já que o vinho vai acabar, que pelo menos o café permaneça!"

"Ah, desculpe Lis, eu vou lá fora então. " Juvia foi se afastando.

"Hey Juvia, pode entrar. Eu entendi, juro que eu entendi. Você até que tinha razão, né?" Lisanna falou.

"Não...nada disso. Você não é essa mulher condescendente, eu fui uma vaca com você e eu estou me desculpando. Pelamor...aceite as desculpas dessa pessoa desprezível que vos fala, tá? Eu sei que eu exagero quando falo daquela maravilha do mundo que é Gray-sama, mas poxa..tem limite...e eu passei falando do..ai..desculpa." Juvia se embananava.

"Juvia, tá tudo bem. Sério. Eu pisei no seu calo e você pisou no meu...normal. Sério. Eu já tinha que ter acostumado com isso...essa coisa dói sempre mesmo." Lisanna explicou.

"Beleza, se você vai ficar nessa autopiedade tá lindo. Mas tem uma coisa. Desde que você chegou, o combinado é não falar no Natsu, mas na boa...você nunca nos disse o que realmente aconteceu...será que um dia você pode falar pra gente? Pra pelo menos sentirmos o mesmo tipo de raiva dele? Juvia perguntou.

"Agora? Sério? Vocês não precisam trabalhar?" Lisanna começava a se desesperar, mas, no fundo, sabia que aquela conversa chegaria.

"Eu não vou trabalhar hoje! Estou toda a ouvidos! Quem aí vai trabalhar?" Juvia perguntou.

"Bom, eu não vou! Lindo e absoluto me deu uma missão e não precisa que eu vá ao jornal, e é bom mesmo que eu não vá, já que eu estou com vontade de esganá-lo." Levy respondeu.

"Ah, eu estou curiosa mesmo pra saber essa história e eu posso ir na hora em que me der vontade, já avaliei o carregamento desse mês mesmo, posso até faltar! E no bar, só vou quando me chamam e nem é agora...vai falar ou não?" Cana pediu.

"Acho que esse momento teria que ser agora mesmo, né? Eu ganhei estranhamente 5 dias de folga do absoluto e eu nem sei o motivo, vai ver é pra ser. Tem coisas que são pra ser, né?" Lisanna concluiu.

"Ok, nos conte então o que o Imbecil fez." Juvia se empolgou.

"Eu sempre gostei do Natsu. Eramos amigos de infância. Ele sempre foi essa anta e tinha um comportamento muito feliz. Eu sempre fui tristinha, então ele meio que me completava. Claro que o idiota não sabia disso e nem eu, mas as coisas foram seguindo o curso. Eu nunca achei que ele fosse ficar comigo. Porque eu não era uma pessoa muito atraente, também, sendo irmã da Mira, não tem como se sentir bonita, mesmo. Os anos foram passando e eu percebi que o sentimento mudou. Eu comecei a sonhar que eu o beijava e me afastei dele, porque essas coisas simplesmente não funcionavam. Como eu não funcionava muito sem o Natsu." Ela começou

"E daí, quando vocês ficaram juntos?" Levy se empolgava.

"Um dia, eu tava saindo da escola e ele veio correndo atrás de mim, eu fingi que não vi e fui andando. Ele gritou e gritou e me alcançou. Me puxou pra trás e no que eu virei, nos trombamos. Foi uma coisa meio sem sentido. Eu pedi desculpas e saí correndo. Não adiantou. Ele peguntou porque eu estava estranha com ele e me pediu desculpas e me beijou no canto do lábio. Perguntei o motivo daquele beijo e ele disse que aquilo era tudo o que ele podia fazer agora. Eu perguntei se ele tinha certeza e nos beijamos de verdade. Foi até bonitinho. Claro, foi o meu primeiro beijo e ele já tinha beijado outras, mas eu acho que fui até bem. Eu tinha 16 anos, saindo do colégio praticamente e todas aquelas coisas de pensar na carreira e tudo o mais. Bom, a gente namorou por muito tempo e eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele. Claro...tínhamos probleminhas. Que casal não tinha? Ele sempre foi muito feliz, sério, patologicamente feliz, nem enfrentava as coisas direito, mas eu achava que a minha função era de colocar o pé no chão, sabe? Dar uma dose de realidade naquela vida Alice no País das Maravilhas que ele tinha. Era isso. Claro, amor temperando sempre e tudo acontecendo...eu sempre estava satisfeita. Só que os meus pais morreram e a coisa ficou horrenda." E nesse momento, Lis começa a chorar.

"Bom, eu nunca fui a filha modelo, sempre média. Notas médias, beleza média, tamanho médio...gostos médios, nem o meu cabelo é tãaaao platinado como deveria ser, só que meus pais sempre me amaram por isso, pra eles eu era na medida certa, mesmo com a Mira explodindo na carreira e o meu irmão indo em rumo ao campeonato... e eu sendo mediana em tudo. Até na faculdade, eu não me destacava muito, mas quando os meus pais morreram...eu simplesmente fui com eles.

E o Natsu...ele agia como se eu tivesse traído ele, como se a minha tristeza o ofendesse. Eu sempre desabafava com ele. Ele era meu melhor amigo, mas eu simplesmente perdi o gosto porque antes ele parecia compreensivo e depois simplesmente entediado.

Ele achava que tudo era desculpa pra sexo e nem me deixava falar. Vou ter que admitir que eu gostava. Me fazia esquecer, mas eu não conseguia mais falar sobre isso com ele, ele só me via como um objeto de prazer e eu nem achava que era tão boa assim. E foi quando essa coisa de obituário começou.

O obituário me aliviava e comecei a esconder meu choro do Natsu. Bom, o avô dele me disse que ele estava se sentindo mal por tudo o que estava fazendo comigo e me explicou que ele não sabia lidar com a morte ou sentimento de perca. Claro que não, ele sempre foi a vitória em pessoa. Nunca perdeu nada na vida, nem em jogo de ping-pong. Teve umas vezes que ele perdeu nas quais ficou tão inconsolável que eu fiquei preocupadíssima e o consolei, claro. Nesse dia, ele me perguntou como eu podia ser tão forte e eu disse que queria vê-lo feliz..."

"Mas Lis..você deveria ter matado esse infeliz! Puta que pariu, nem pra desabafar serve? Que homem é esse? "Juvia exaltou-se.

"Juvia, é o jeito dele. Eu sempre o conheci. Ele é um homem fraco, medíocre, medroso até, mas ele tem uma alma maravilhosa, ele é radiante, o sorriso dele me lembrava o sol. Bom, eu ainda o amo e o amarei pelo resto da vida. Não ficaremos juntos, jamais, só que eu não posso esquecer tudo de bom que ele fez por mim. Ele tem limitações, as quais eu conheço e aceito...é simples. Pode até passar a impressão de ser uma mulher resignada, acho que eu até preencho os requisitos, mas o que eu posso fazer. Natsu era o extraordinário em mim, entendem? Eu não me via sem ele, a verdade é bem essa." Lisana complementou.

"Bom, mas como foi que vocês terminaram?" Levy perguntou.

"Ah, fazia um tempo que os meus pais tinham morrido. A Mira e o Elf pareciam mais conformados, só que eu chorava todos os dias, mas escondia dele, já que ele ficava cada vez mais furioso. Bom, ele se acalmou, mas parecia que tinha conhecido alguém, sabe? Ele tinha pego um cartãozinho da Lucy, não acho que ele tenha me traído com ela ou algo assim. Ele não faria isso, eu acho, mas eu queria ele perto de mim e como eu sabia o apreço dele pela coisa, caprichei. Acho que eu fui tão mal, que ele me largou logo em seguida." Lis respondeu.

"COOOOOOOOOOMO?" As três em uníssono.

"O canalha te largou depois de transar com você? É isso que você está dizendo?" Levy enfureceu-se

"Nenhum homem comum da minha vida fez algo tão nojento Lisana-san." Juvia se indignou.

"Caraaaaaaaaaaaaaalho! Como assim Lis? Como assim você passou por toda essa merda e ainda ama esse cachorro?" Cana queria matá-lo

"Gente, ele terminou, já está com outra e eu vou vivendo aos poucos...tá? Calma. Poxa eu até aceitei sair com aquele carinha lá...o Cobra da academia. Viu? Eu também supero. Calma." Lisana tentou acalmar os ânimos.

"O Cobra? Aquele esquisito que trabalhava no zoológico?"Levy perguntou

"Não, o Cobra é o pesquisador daquele centro de peçonhas, dentro do zoológico. E ele não é esquisito. A profissão dele é ótima, tá legal. Interessantíssima. Quem sabe até uma nova matéria pro jornal?" Lisanna se defendeu.

"Opa, tem uma coisa muito, mas muito errada aí, dona Lis. Estou me lembrando que a Kinana pediu pra você falar com ele e os dois são jacus demais pra se falarem sozinhos." Levy falou.

"Mentira, mentira. Vai ser um encontro romântico meu e dele...ok. Ele vai se encontrar com a Kinana, mas me prometeu levar um amigo dele. Isso é um encontro, não é? E eu vou. Faz um tempão que acabou o relacionamento e eu estou cheia de ficar ficando por aí. Quem sabe é a minha vez?" Lis se empolgou.

"Tudo bem. Pode ir. Só que as pessoas são complicadas Lis e se um dia, um dia aquela anta do Natsu te achar e vier conversar com você, você promete que o escuta? " Cana perguntou.

"Mas Cana, que merda é essa? Por que você está dizendo isso? Mas que ridículo! Ele não merece chance não!" As meninas se revezavam nas ofensas.

"Porque a gente não sabe o lado dele. A gente nunca sabe o lado do outro. Eu também não acho que ele tenha traído ela e tem coisas que são piores. Bom, todo mundo aqui sabe como é o meu relacionamento com o Laxus.

Toda a vez que eu acabo com ele, eu pego um outro qualquer, ele fica sabendo, mas, mesmo assim, a gente volta. Saca! Eu tenho medo demais de engatar mesmo um relacionamento sério. Todo mundo sabe disso. Mas porra, eu amo esse cara e se são as migalhas que eu mereço, é isso que eu vou ter. E ele sempre me dá isso. Eu não sei explicar. Só vi nas cartas." Cana falou

"Pronto. Era o que bastava pra essa casa ser realmente classificada como um hospício. Tarô! Cana, pelamor de Deus, só falta falar que vai ler a mão também, né? Capaz! E o que exatamente você acha que viu nessas cartinhas do Yu-gi-Oh? Levy satirizou.

"Você quer saber mesmo, 4 olhos? O que foi que eu vi nas minhas cartinhas de Yu-Gi-Oh?" Cana desafiou.

"Fala aí! Quero ver o que você "viu".

"Bom, eu sei que você foi no memorial do avô do Natsu, que viu aquele cara que você sempre fala do karaokê, que nem sabe que você existe. Também viu o Laxus e o Natsu e o outro lá..foi ou não foi?" Cana perguntou.

Levy perdeu a cor, que já não era muita. "Mas que diabos, você me seguiu? Como assim?"

"Vendo! Exódia e o Dragão Branco de olhos azuis me disseram, sua anã!" Cana tripudiou em cima de Levy.

"Levy, você foi no memorial? E como o Natsu estava? E a Lucy estava lá?" Como estava tudo?" Lisanna a encheu de perguntas.

"Bom, o gato estava lá! O Happy! E seus irmãos mandaram uma coroa de flores horrorosa. E verdade seja dita, eu só consegui me concentrar no Gajeel, me desculpe Lis." Levy mentiu.

Cana percebeu que Levy tinha mentido, porque a própria mentiu também. As cartas de Cana garantiram que Natsu não amava mais Lucy e que ele sempre amou Lisanna, mas de algum modo, ela se impediu de contar. Uma, porque a amiga não podia acreditar e outra...ela também devia tentar seguir em frente, mesmo que os caminhos dessem curvas. Sem falar que o ódio que tinha de Natsu era enorme, depois das revelações de Lis...essa coisa com as cartas era nova...ela não sabia muito bem como controlar, eram pedaços de quebra-cabeça flutuantes. Ela sabia de quase tudo o que tinha acontecido com Levy, a coisa era nebulosa. Mas o importante é que ela tinha acertado.

"Tá, já que a folga baixou nessa casa, quem é que vai comprar as coisas do café da manhã?" Levy perguntou.

"Bom, eu vou. Estou precisando mesmo dar uma caminhadinha." Lisanna se levantou. Foi em direção ao banheiro, passou uma água no rosto, pegou uma camiseta do Slayer e um shorts, pegou um dinheiro e saiu.

"Agora, Levy...o que mais você viu?" Cana com aquele olhar inquisidor perguntou.

"Tudo o que eu falei...mais o stripper e o fato que Lucy parecia mais namorada de um outro cara loiro do que do Natsu. Mas não vou contar pra Lis porque...POF"

"JUUUUUUUVIA! VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA? SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! VAI ME MATAR COM TODO ESSE TAMANHO" Levy esbravejava.

"Você viu Gray-sama? Você o viu? Como ele estava? Nu? Semi-nu? Lindo? Cercado de rivais do amor?" Juvia começou uma crise verborrágica.

"Juvia, cala a boca, se não eu te bato mais forte ainda. Deixa ela falar, tá?" Cana falou.

"Bom, eu vi o Gray sim. Ele estava de garçom. Muito educado por sinal, sempre servindo bebidas quentes. E fazia questão de falar que era por causa do Sheldon, do The Big Bang Theory, como se fosse uma espécie de nerd. Ele parece meio tonto, mas tá bom! Não tem problema. E também..."

"Levy...por todos os livros que você vai ler nessa vida! Fala se ele estava com alguém e o tal cartão? Essa coisa é de verdade? Eu posso ligar e contratá-lo pra alguma coisa?" Juvia se empolgou.

"Opa. Calma. O cartão é de verdade sim, ele oferece os serviços, mas não parece ser garoto de programa Juvia! Ele não é garoto de programa. Mas você pode ligar pra ele e contratar um show de strip e tudo o mais. Se você...ou melhor...quando você fizer isso, nos avise porque eu não quero estar por aqui. Pode ser?" Levy falou

"Então vocês não se importam?" Juvia perguntou

"Claro que não! Isso, por mais que me doa dizer, é incrivelmente mais saudável do que tentar mapear encanamento pra espiar o cara tomando banho. Sem falar que mais barato, né?!" Cana completou.

Os olhos de Juvia ganharam um novo brilho e ela achou por bem ir ao centro da cidade comprar um pouco mais de tinta para retocar as madeixas. Logo ela faria a ligação que mudaria a sua vida, e sem querer, a vida de suas amigas também.


	9. Chapter 9

Taisho Anny: Anny-chan, não se preocupe, eu sei! Você gosta das duas e eu te agradeço muito, mas muito mesmo por todo o apoio e incentivo que está me dando. Essa estória está me fazendo crescer como gente e como escritora, se é que posso dizer isso e eu agradeço muito a você por toda a amizade e companheirismo nessa vida de ficwriter! Ah, e Dragons vem aí!

Claire-Starsword: Desabafou sim! Ela estava precisando, tadinha! Muito sofrimento pra ela! Bom, a Juvia foi comprar a tinta de cabelo e nesse aparece uma nova personagem! Agora veremos o que vai acontecer. E eles vão se arrastar uns em direção aos outros. Stay tuned.

Ishidaneji777: Fico muito feliz que você gostou mesmo do capítulo. Tem sim, elas são roqueiras! Ah, Kinana vai virar personagem recorrente nessa fic aqui! Obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio!

* * *

Lisanna estava até aliviada depois de tudo o que falou para as meninas. Claro que remexer naquelas lembranças não tinha feito muito bem pra ela, mas fazer o que? Era mais do que necessário! Existem feridas que não se fecham, que não se curam, e essa abstinência uma hora vai passar, como dizia Pitty. Ela tinha que se aliviar e resignar-se. Ele não a amava, certo? Mas ela sim, e esse amor era o sentimento mais sólido que tinha. A coisa ultrapassou Natsu e pronto. Agora era hora de seguir em frente.

A garota foi com seus chinelos de dedo, rumo ao sebo de Magnólia. Sabia que tinha que comprar o pão, mas as meninas estavam muito empolgadas! Cana lendo as cartas? Meu Deus. Quem sabe ela podia muito bem pedir pra ela ler se iria arrumar um namorado novo, não? Ou ainda se o encontro daria certo? Se os quilos que ela queria perder seriam perdidos e todos esses dilemas que cercam o mundo feminino. Sem falar no âmbito profissional, né? Que tava cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeio de dilemas.

Essa coisa da folga tava mesmo muito estranha. Lisanna não sabia o que pensar. Freed o Absoluto nunca foi bonzinho para dar folga assim, sem nada de mais. E se foi por causa dos obituários, então ele a menosprezava mais do que ela imaginava. O do Dragneel Senior ficou bom, ela achava que poderia ter sido melhor, mas os outros ficaram normais. Mas ela não era louca de dispensar 5 dias de folga, não? Então vamos ao sebo.

Antes de entrar, seu celular tocou. Era Kinana.

"Hey Lis, o que aconteceu pra você não ter vindo?"

"Ganhei folga do Absoluto, você acredita?"

"Ai, que inveja. Eu não sei o que é folga faz tempo. Ah, te liguei pra perguntar do encontro. Se está tudo bem pra você e tudo o mais. Eu sei que você não esqueceu seu ex ainda e só está nessa pra me ajudar." Kinana falou.

"Ki, relaxa! É bom eu sair um pouco, eu só trabalho nessa vida, sem falar no dramalhão que é a minha casa, então por que não? Ainda uma oportunidade de ajudar você e conhecer uma pessoa legal, oras." Lis assentiu

"Então, o encontro é amanhã. Tá tudo bem pra você?"

"Ah, já? Tá tudo bem sim Ki, mas faz tempo que eu não saio com um cara, ainda bem que é um encontro duplo, não? Espero não fazer feio"

"Liz, calma, é só uma saída, não vai dar nada não."

"Se eu não soubesse que você é afim do Cobra desde sempre, eu acreditaria e muito nessa frase. Ainda bem que aquela anta do Hibiki tava te assediando, por assim dizer, né? Porque se não, o Cobra não teria ido em seu socorro e finalmente chamado você pra sair." Lisanna se empolgou.

"Sei, eu fico achando que ele fez isso só pra dar uma de machão naquele evento ridículo do jornal, sem falar que eu não sei que merda ele estava fazendo ali. Cara, eu tenho que pagar as contas! Puta merda, Lis, tenho que desligar. Mas obrigada mesmo! Viu?"

"Imagina, Ki, ah, eu vou falar com a Cana pra ver se você pode ficar em casa por uns tempos, eu tô vendo que você está toda desestruturada aí..."

"Lis, não precisa, nem inventa. Eu acho que as meninas nem vão com a minha cara."

"Você quem pensa, mas tá bom, farei a sua vontade, só que se quiser passar uns tempos lá em casa, você fica no meu quarto e sai dessa zona que é a sua casa." Lisanna disse.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo", você é uma amigona, viu? Muito obrigada."

E desligou.

Lisanna agora estava mais preocupada ainda, o encontro era amanhã, ela não tinha roupas pra isso e tinha essa situação da Kinana, cada vez mais insuportável. Os pais dela estavam em uma situação complicada, mas não financeiramente falando. Eles se envenenavam, com palavras, ações e descontavam todas as suas frustrações nela. Ela não sabia mais esconder hematomas, sem falar no chororô que sempre acontecia. Ela já tinha falado com Cana, que concordou plenamente em abrigar a amiga, e as meninas também. A única alegria dela era esse encontro, que só foi arranjado por causa de um cara que trabalha na Blue Pegasus estar dando umas cantadas fuleiras na Kinana. E aparentemente, o Cobra se ligou que ela é linda e que não é só ele quem acha! "Pelo menos um homem decidido nessa vida, né? Agora é esperar. Ah, o sebo, hora de entrar."

Lisanna passeando pela ficção científica e também pela literatura americana, pra ver se tinha mais um livro do Poe que ela não tinha, quando passou pelo vinis e finalmente viu aquele fodástico do Led Zepplin e um outro do Alabama Shakes que ela estava esperando, se bem que a surpreendeu o do Alabama ali, já que a banda é meio nova.

Agradeceu intimamente aos céus por aquela oportunidade, pois assim não teria que pedir pra Cana pedir ao Laxus quando eles voltassem, porque se tinha uma coisa certa nessa vida, é que Cana e Laxus vão ficar juntos. Mesmo que ele nunca tenha sido apresentado pra ela ou pras meninas, elas conhecem a história e acreditam que isso sim é amor verdadeiro, ok, insano e venenoso, mas verdadeiro. E isso é o que importa.

Lisanna foi em busca do vinil e o pegou, quando percebeu que o seu pulso havia sido envolvido por uma das maiores mãos que havia visto em sua vida! E a mão vigorosa começava a machucá-la, pedindo para soltar o vinil que tinha visto primeiro.

Claro que ela não é de ferro e ficou com muita raiva, só que percebeu que era um cara charmoso e tudo o mais, decidiu ser uma boa moça e falar calmamente.

"Sinto muito moço, se tivesse visto, tinha pego antes! Será que por gentileza, você pode soltar o meu braço? Está me machucando."

Ele parecia que não tinha entendido que tinha pego o braço de uma mulher, mas ela sentiu seu toque aliviar. O pulso dela havia ficado vermelho, o que não era nada complicado, levando em consideração que era branca demais. Quando ela olhou pra ele, percebeu o estranho padrão de suas sardas no rosto, ficou até encantada com aquilo, mas ia se virando quando percebeu que ele estava olhando pra ela, digo, OLHANDO, pra ela, meio que admirando-a. Lisanna ficou em choque e decidiu esperar e ouvir quando ele dissesse alguma coisa.

E não é que ele falou mesmo? "Desculpe moça! Tem um cara na minha casa que adora essa banda e tem pelo menos mais dois que poderiam começar a gostar também."

Gente, que voz grossa, onde ela já tinha ouvido essa voz antes? Não se lembrava, mas viu que ele carregava o vinil do Magal! Sidney Magal, o rei do rebolado! Não havia música mais dançante do que Sandra Rosa Madalena, se bem que "O meu sangue ferve por você" é mesmo muito boa, ela não podia deixar de perguntar pra quem era...quem sabe era pra ele mesmo? Dai poderia dar umas dicas. Poxa, Magal é ídolo! Quantos vinis pegou emprestado do Absoluto? Ai ai...

"Mas e o vinil do Magal? Pra quem é?" Ela perguntou, logo se arrependendo em seguida. A cara que o homem fez era de dar pena, parecia que tinha sido pego em flagrante delito, só que a resposta dele foi a mais engraçada que poderia ouvir.

"Ah, ah, na..não, isso é pra um outro colega de quarto. Ele é dançarino e tudo o mais. Aparentemente Magal é um excelente "molha-calcinhas."

Lisanna ficou em choque! Molha-calcinhas, ela explodiu de rir, repreendendo-se mentalmente por tamanha indelicadeza, mas essa tinha sido a coisa mais engraçada que ouviu em anos, e a seriedade com a qual falou, significava que molhar calcinhas era algo vital pra esse moço, então decidiu ajudar.

Sem que ele percebesse, pois ele tinha entrado em um estado de monólogo mental, com os olhos perdidos e os lábios entreabertos, ela procurou e achou o vinil do Wando e começou a falar com ele.

"Escuta, ali atrás tem um vinil do Wando que na minha opinião é muito mais "molha-calcinha" do que o Magal. As calcinhas molham tanto que as mulheres arremessam. Eu e a minha amiga já cobrimos um show dele, antes dele falecer, é claro. Tivemos que nos esforçar pra manter nossas calcinhas, porque ele é tão foda, tão foda que tava todo mundo implorando pra ele levar as calcinhas embora."

Ela percebeu que ele não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas continuou enaltecendo as qualidades de Wando, quando notou que ele estava retornando e solicitando que ela repetisse as informações.

"Estava dizendo que tem um vinil super-raro do Wando ali atrás."

" E quem é Wando?"

Naquele momento Lisanna quis morrer, como assim quem é Wando? Ai, essa ignorância, não conhecer o muso mor, se bem que isso é meio brega e eu estou tentando perceber de onde vem essa voz. _"Se ele me achar estranha, isso não vai funcionar. Vou ocultar a minha ida ao show dele com a Levy e falar o senso comum._"

"Como assim? Wando é o mais, usando suas palavras, molha-calcinha que se tem notícia meu amigo! O cara toma banhos e banhos de calcinha! É soterrado por calcinhas em todos os shows! Mulheres arremessam suas roupas íntimas porque ele é FODA!"

Ele pareceu interessado e logo respondeu:

"Já que ele é tudo isso, eu levo porque calcinhas nunca são demais..ops..não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer...mulheres de calcinha nunca são demais..molhadas nunca são demais...aaaaaaaaaaah...bosta!"

Lisanna estava com a impressão de que ele estava nervoso com ela, só que logo percebeu a maneira com a qual ele estava nervoso e se sentiu lisonjeada. Então, riu, como nunca, tanto pela situação, quanto pela frase em si, que foi mesmo muito engraçada. Mas aquela voz, ela sabia onde tinha ouvido aquela voz! No gravador de Levy, mais precisamente no celular! Ela tinha gravado aquela atrocidade chamada Shoob Doo Bop, a música que o muso dela canta toda a vez que vai naquela coisa chamada karaokê! Sim, se for ele, ela simplesmente joga a semente para Levy, porque não tem como outra pessoa do planeta gostar daquela coisa que eles chamam de música. Hora do ataque!

"E ele é o campeão dos karaokês, você não sabia? Tem uma música que eu não sei bem o nome, mas que fala meu iaiá, meu ioiô que faz muito sucesso lá. Eu não frequento, mas uma amiga minha que sempre vai, disse que depois de um tal de Shoob doo Bop lá que ela simplesmente adora, as do Wando são as melhores.

E nesse momento, ela soube a identidade do seu interlocutor. Não era possível que outra pessoa que não fosse o compositor e Levy fizesse aquela cara orgásmica quando falasse dessa música. Era Gajeel Redfox e como Levy dizia que ninguém entendia a arte dele e as pessoas jogavam legumes e afins, era só esperar a hora dele perguntar quem era.

" E quem seria essa sua amiga?" Gajeel perguntou.

"Minha amiga Levy - agora Lisanna sai correndo e se despede. - "Ah, droga, estou atrasada! Deixa eu ir, se não as meninas vão ficar sem café da manhã! Tchau Gajeel! Boa sorte com o Wando e o Magal"

Ela percebe que ele não a corrige e ainda responde sua despedida. Ela estava certa! Era mesmo ele. Deu uma olhada singela para trás e viu que ele tinha retornado ao seu mergulho mental, então ela tinha acertado. Aquele era o muso de Levy, mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo nas redondezas? Pelo que ela sabia, ele morava no mínimo do outro lado da cidade.

Ela foi à padaria e comprou o pão e o café e também bolo de chocolate. Aparentemente o arsenal de doces daquela casa já estava em nível crítico, então se deixou levar e comprou uns bombonzinhos, pelo papo dark da manhã. Ficou com as mãos cheias de sacolas, mas não pode evitar de entrar em uma loja de bichos de pelúcia. Foi atraída por um dragão vermelho, parecidíssimo com o Mushu, pelo menos, era o que diria para as amigas, caso perguntassem. Comprou o bicho e foi pra casa, só para deixar as coisas, dar uma descansada e se preparar para o tal encontro.

Ficou feliz por ter conseguido manter um papo com um homem por mais de 5 minutos e ele não ser seu patrão ou ainda seu irmão, claro, ele era de Levy e tinha estranhos gostos, mas ele estava pelas redondezas. Se eles se encontrassem, Levy ficaria tão feliz, ah, pelo menos uma daquela casa, né?

Ela abriu a porta e derrubou tudo no chão. Deparou-se com uma Alberona estática, sentada no chão coberta de lágrimas. Foi correndo até ela.

"Cana, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu liguei, Liz, eu liguei, liguei pro Laxus outra vez! Eu não devia ter ligado. Ele não precisa disso, dessa coisa desfuncional! Por favor! Mas que merda!" Cana tremia.

"Hey, Cana, calma! É assim que vocês funcionam e ele deve gostar, se não, ele não responderia, né?" Lisanna tentou acalmá-la

" Só que eu não quero ser assim, porra! Eu o amo, como que eu posso fazer isso com ele? Eu estava NAMORANDO um cara idiota só pra ele prestar atenção em mim e não fazer o que eu pedi! Pra ele me desafiar e vir me procurar, nada de olhadinhas na academia! Eu queria que ele arrombasse essa porra de porta e dissesse que me amava também! Não ficasse esperando eu ligar o tempo todo! Sem dizer nada!" Cana puxava os cabelos.

"Mas Cana, você me disse que o combinado é esse. Você o procura e vocês não se informam um sobre o outro. Eu nunca entendi muito bem isso, mas a ideia foi completamente sua. Só que pra quase tudo tem solução. Você pode ligar, não pode? E pedir pra conversar com ele. Quem sabe mude essa situação?"

"Bom, eu farei isso, quando parar de tremer, não agora. Talvez eu fiquei impressionada com a sua coragem ou ainda com as coisas das cartas. Eu sei lá, eu não estou bem Lis, estou desesperada, estou com medo de perder uma coisa que nunca foi minha, você entende?"

"Entendo sim, vou fazer um chá pra você, entupí-la de chocolate e vamos às compras. Porque eu tenho um encontro amanhã, às cegas e preciso fazer com que o cara me veja, né?" Lisanna falou e completou. "Ah, Cana, não tem mesmo como a Kinana vir morar aqui? As coisas na casa dela estão um caos, não que na nossa esteja muito melhor, mas..."

"Pelo menos não tem pai e mãe querendo espancá-la, né? Faremos isso, vamos no jornal, eu falo com ela, enquanto você está fazendo as compras. Escolhe a loja enquanto eu vou falar com ela. Ou melhor, eu ligo agora, enquanto você faz o chá, pode ser?

"Muuuuuuuuito obrigada Cana, você é fenomenal." Lisanna jogou-se nos braços da amiga.

"Ah, me empresta o seu celular? O meu acabou de descarregar a bateria."

"Claro, pega aqui!" Lisanna pegou o celular do bolso e jogou pra Cana, que não se impediu em mandar uma mensagem para Laxus.

[Eu sei que é tarde demais pra nós, mas eu nunca agradeci. Você foi o meu chão por muito tempo e eu não sei porque diabos ainda é. Obrigada, Cana]

Respirou fundo e percebeu que tinha feito a coisa certa, procurou o número de Kinana no celular e apertou o dial.

"Oi Lis, e aí? Ansiosa?" Kinana atendeu no segundo toque.

"Oi Kinana, não é a Lis, é a Cana, tudo bem?

"Ah, Cana-san, estou muito bem e você?!

"Agora eu fiquei mal por saber que está mentindo pra mim, Kinana, eu sei que não somos as melhores amigas do mundo, mas quero que saiba que eu quero te ajudar. Vem aqui pra minha casa, estamos mesmo precisando de gente. E na boa, eu sei que a Lis não sabe, mas você tá dormindo lá no bar, né? Então pra que dormir no bar, sendo que eu estou te oferecendo casa? Poxa Ki, a gente é louca, mas só queremos o seu bem. De verdade." Cana falou.

"Ah, - ela parecia chorar no celular – muito obrigada Cana, eu aceito sim! E isso veio em boa hora, porque pelo menos, o Erick vai ter onde me levar quando o nosso encontro acabar." Kinana respondeu.

"Erick? O nome do Cobra é Erick? Infinitamente mais bonito. Por que chamam ele assim?" Cana perguntou.

"Por causa do trabalho dele. Que é pesquisa de peçonhas, né? Daí o povo não perdoa." Ela respondeu.

"Tudo bem, bom, vou lá no bar pegar as suas coisas e depois você vem direto aqui pra casa. Vamos arrumar tudo pra você, ok? Não fica com medo de vir. Queremos e precisamos te ajudar, tá?"

"Obrigada mesmo Cana. De coração, de verdade." Kinana respondeu e desligou.

Agora faltava Cana ir ao bar, mas antes teria que repor o estoque de bebidas. Faria assim. Iria às compras de roupas, almoçaria na cidade e depois iria ao bar pegar as coisas da Kinana.

"Levy, vem aqui!" Cana chamou

"Fala, Cana."

"Lembra que estávamos falando de chamar a Kinana pra morar conosco, né? Depois de toda aquela merda com os pais dela e tudo o mais. O Bacchus falou que ela está dormindo lá no bar. Depois de muito falar com ela, ela aceitou e quem vai arrumar o canto dela é você, porque faz um mês que você não limpa essa casa." A Alberona completou com um sorriso.

"Mas Cana..."

"Sem mas, Levy! Você sabe bem que é tudo dividido. E com a Kinana aqui, vai ser mais dividido ainda. Arruma um lugar pra ela e nem adianta pedir ajuda da Juvia porque graças a ela, sua faxina da semana foi feita. Eu e a Lis vamos sair, ela tem que fazer as compras pro encontro e eu vou pegar as coisas da Kinana. Vai tomar café e começa."

"Será que dá pra ser depois? Eu quero dormir mais um pouco." Levy perguntou

"Bom, se eu chegar aqui e as coisas não estiverem prontas, você dorme no sofá e ela no seu quarto, cheio dos seus livrinhos lindos dos quais você MORRE DE CIÚMES." Cana respondeu.

"Quando ela chegar, estará tudo pronto, óh Vossa Alteza Alberona." Levy respondeu com uma reverência e foi para o quarto.

Lisanna veio chamar Cana para tomar o chá e perguntou de Levy. Disse que tinha novidades sobre o RedFox.

"Ótimo, mais chantagem." Lisanna ficou sem entender e quando Cana gritou pediu pra morrer.

"LEVY, SE VOCÊ NÃO ARRUMAR AS COISAS DA KINANA, A LIS NÃO TE CONTA O QUE ELA SABE DO REDFOX, QUE POR SINAL ELA VIU HOJE!" Cana não poderia estar mais certa.

A pequena veio correndo e querendo saber, quando foi barrada por Cana.

"Nenhuma das duas tem coragem de me contrariar, né? Levy, fica sabendo que eu tentei ligar pro Laxus e não consegui. Vai dormir, arruma as coisas da Kinana e a Lis conta tudo o que você quer saber, ok?"

"Ok..ok... Cana. Você conta, né Lis?

"Claro Levy, certeza. Você vai curtir."

"Levy, cadê a Juvia?" Lisanna pergunta.

"Foi comprar tinta de cabelo. Falando nisso, vamos avisar a Kinana que a casa vai ser palco de pornografia?" Levy pergunta.

Lisanna fica em choque e Cana rosna um "fazer o quê, né? Mas não esquece, nada de Redfox se a Kinana não tiver excelentes instalações."

Levy se afasta querendo matar Cana, mas vai fazer o que se pede. Ela tem uma simpatia especial por Kinana e também, mais uma louca apaixonada é bom na casa, não?

Depois de tomarem café, as duas se aprontam e saem. Mal sabem elas que esse dia vai ser surpreendente para as 4!


	10. Chapter 10

Juvia não podia acreditar que tinha mesmo ligado para o seu tão querido Gray-Sama! Aquele homem era um sonho e ela nunca, mas nunca mesmo teria imaginado que a voz dele era tão perfeita. Surpreendeu-se com o atrevimento que demonstrou no diálogo, que ficava repetindo e repetindo em sua mente, e claro, mas claro que ela gravou no celular, não?

"_Alô?"_

"_O-oi, é o Gray-sa-sama? Quer dizer, Gray Fullbuster, mostrando que o gelado pode ser quente?"_

"_Sim, é ele."_

"_Juvia queria contratá-lo para uma dança particular.!_

"_Quem é Juvia?"_

"_Eu sou Juvia"_

"_Então por que está falando como se fosse outra pessoa?"_

"_Porque não é normal e Juvia não gosta de ser normal."_

_Gray ficou imediatamente atraído por aquela voz e por aquelas palavras e perguntou quando. _

"_Qual é a sua disponibilidade? Você atende a domicílio?"_

"_Sim, sim. Mas só depois de comprovar a procedência do cliente, não atendo homens, no máximo casais e eu não toco nas clientes e nem elas me tocam. Tudo bem pra você?"_

"_Nem se você quiser tocar nelas?"_

"_Nem se eu quiser, só que se eu um dia querer, ela vai ficar sabendo."_

"_Qual é o preço?"_

"_Negociamos quando eu ver quem é você, pode ser?"_

"_Por mim está ótimo. Eu estou indo para a piscina de Magnólia, tenho cabelos azuis. Se quiser passar por lá pra comprovar que eu existo, tudo bem. Você trabalha com pacotes ou algo assim?"_

"_Você gosta do Sidney Magal?"_

"_Gosto, mas prefiro o Wando."_

"_Ook. Tchau..Juvia."_

"_Tchau Gray-sama"_

Ai, ela ficou voando e voando, quando entrou em uma loja de eletrônicos e percebeu uma comoção. Havia um loiro, enorme, brigando com um outro cara por ter desrespeitado a atendente, pelo menos era isso que ouviu da boca miúda. O grandão estava chacoalhando um de quase mesma estatura que estava meio bêbado e deu em cima da moça, bem na hora em que Laxus Dreyar estava tentando comprar um celular.

Juvia ficou curiosa, porque não é todo dia que um homem daquele aparece por aquelas bandas, mesmo elas morando muito bem. A parte urbanizada de Magnólia é onde elas moram. Ficou pra observar.

"Oe, oe,onii-san, para de me chacoalhar assim, vou vomitar velho!"

"Mas quem é o escroto que se embriaga nessa hora da manhã?"

"Eu tomo o caralho que eu quiser, na hora em que eu quiser! Ninguém tem nada a ver com essa porra, mas presta atenção, você tá atrapalhando eu dar uma cantada nessa gracinha aqui"

"A gracinha aqui tá me vendendo um celular, que por sinal estou precisando! Tem como você dar em cima dela depois? Tem?"

"Falando em celular...merda, é a Alberona!"

Juvia começou a prestar mais atenção e se aproximou da dupla, sem que eles percebessem, porque a reação do loiro foi assustadora. Ele soltou o outro e ficou estático, como se tivesse levado um choque de mil watts. E como a perseguidora curiosa que era, queria saber o porquê!

"Neee-chan, como você tá?" Bacchus, bêbado como um gato no cio, apertou direto no viva-voz!"

"Bacchus, tá certo que eu bebo bastante, mas você é caso de internação! Eu toh aqui no bar pra buscar as coisas da Kinana e fico sabendo que você passou a noite na zona! Sem falar que você MOOOOOORA NA ZONA! Puta que pariu! Fala onde tá a porra da chave que eu tenho que pegar as coisas da Kinana! AGORA|!

"Yare, yare. Cana, se você não fosse a mulher mais linda, maravilhosa e inteligente que eu conheço, sem falar que é a minha prima-irmã mais querida, eu mandava você ir pro inferno de patinete, mas como você é essa deusa etílica...vou dizer pra você procurar! Já que parece mais sóbria do que eu, benzinho."

"VÁ PRA P***QUE TE P**** E FALA ONDE TÁ A PORRA DESSA CHAVE! SE VOCÊ NÃO QUISER QUE EU COLOQUE FOGO NESSA BOSTA!"

"Caninha, meu amor, toda essa papagaiada está me deixando sóbrio o suficiente pra que até eu saiba que se você colocar fogo no meu barzinho lindo, as coisas da Kinana estarão perdidas do mesmo jeito, sem falar naquele CD do Led que eu surrupiei da sua casa!"

"VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? AQUELE FOI O CD QUE O LAXUS ME DEU, FOI O ÚNICO PRESENTE QUE ELE ME DEU E VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO É IMPORTANTE PRA MIM. NEM AS MENINAS RELAM NELE. E VOCÊ, SEU VERME DESPREZÍVEL MISERÁVEL PEGOU O MEU CD? MAS EU VOU QUEBRAR A PORRA DESSA CASA AGORA!"

Juvia percebeu que o loiro mudava as expressões na medida em que a conversa progredia. Na hora em que ouviu o sobrenome de Cana ficou estático, depois na hora em que Bacchus a estava elogiando, ele ficou possesso e na hora em que ouviu ela xingando parecia feliz. E na hora em que ela falou do precioso Cd, ele parecia que tinha acabado de ter o melhor sexo da vida dele. Sem falar que na hora em que ouviu o nome, ele se alarmou, praticamente denunciando sua identidade. Aquele era Laxus Dreyar.

Juvia foi em direção a Bacchus e pegou o celular: "Cana-san! Aqui é a Juvia! Fique calma por favor! Onde você está?"

"JUVIA? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA MULA DO BACCHUS?"

"Cana-san, fale mais baixo por favor, você está no viva-voz."

"E que merda está fazendo que não desligou isso ainda? E por que você tá me chamando de Cana-san? Eu moro com você faz tempo o suficiente! Juvia, o que está acontecendo?" Cana estava desesperada.

Juvia também, pois tinha conhecimento de quem era aquele loiro, sem falar que ele parecia furioso o suficiente pra matar Bacchus-san e como aquele homem era a fonte de bebidas da casa, não pensou duas vezes, pegou a mão dele e saíram correndo.

Laxus ainda estava entorpecido quando notou que a dupla a sua frente não estava mais por ali. O cara começou a gritar tanto que chamaram a polícia, só que pra sua sorte, a recepcionista o defendeu. Quando ele conseguiu se livrar da confusão, a dupla já tinha sumido!

"Mas que merda é essa?" O loiro pensava, "Bom, aquele cara e aquela mulher do cabelo azul conhecem Cana e ela ainda tem o meu cd. Ganhei o dia. Deixa eu ir, acho que tá faltando bebida lá em casa"

Enquanto isso, Juvia e Bacchus tentavam correr, ela sabia quem era o loiro, descobriu e acabou chegando no bar onde Cana estava a ponto de arrombar a porta.

"Cana, solta isso agora!" Bacchus se lançou em direção a ela, que desviou com um passo para o lado.

"ABRE ESSA PORRA DESSA PORTA, SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE EU TE ARREBENTE!"

"Cana, fica calma por favor, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar, bem séria." Juvia falou.

"Opa, você se tratou na primeira pessoa! Puta merda, o que houve?"

"Laxus Dreyar!"

A morena ficou sem cor, ela caiu sentada no chão, meio sem fôlego, se achou uma estúpida pela reação, mas era inevitável. Já que tinha até ligado pra ele e mandado aquela mensagem ridícula, saber um pouco mais não seria assim tão mal. E já que estava assumindo isso, que venha a rebordosa.

"O..o que tem ele?"

"Ele sabe do CD! Na hora em que você estava gritando no telefone, ele estava lá! Ouvindo tudo. Ele não sabia que você era prima dessa coisa medonha aqui. Juvia ficou preocupadíssima e achou que esses dois loucos poderiam se matar. Bacchus-san estava dando em cima da moça descaradamente e..."

"Laxus ficou com ciúme? Aquele desgraçado, cretino, maldito? Ciumes de uma vendedora de celular?" Cana ficava puxando os longos cabelos, como se estivesse surtada.

Juvia, não aguentando mais, deu dois tapas pra acordá-la e pediu pra que ficasse quieta.

"Escuta a Juvia, Cana. Ele queria comprar um celular. E essa anta do Bacchus-san estava atrapalhando. Ele em momento algum ficou afim da moça, muito pelo contrário. Ele que parecia o próprio monstro do ciúme quando ouviu ele falar seu sobrenome. E quando essa coisa ficou te elogiando, ele ficou a ponto de explodir, mas aliviou e muito quando ele soube do CD!" Juvia completou

"POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ATENDE O CELULAR NO VIVA VOZ? NÃO ERA PRA ELE SABER DISSO! ISSO ERA O MEU SEGREDO, MEU MIMO, MEU AMOR POR ELE, MAS QUE DROGA! Opa...espera...se ele foi comprar um celular, significa que ele não tem mais um, né? Então será que ele não me odeia? O celular tava quebrado e por isso que ele não atendeu? Ai meu Deus, então..ele não viu a mensagem...e se o celular tá quebrado, ele deve ter mudado de chip. Merda, agora estou sem o número dele. "Cana resignou-se.

"Abre essa porta, que eu quero pegar as coisas da Kinana hoje ainda! E deu um chute na bunda de Bacchus, que grunhindo, abriu a porta.

Enquanto isso em uma loja de roupas...

"Ai, faz tanto tempo que eu não compro roupas, tanto tempo que eu não saio. Aff, que roupa eu compro? Sem falar que tem que comprar o sapato e a bolsa? Ai, lá se vai o meu salário! Bendito encontro. Ok, vamos lá." Lisanna tentou parecer conformada.

A história é simples, Lisanna é uma mulher feminina, mas ela não gosta de comprar roupas. Geralmente, ela usa as que Cana compra e não usa mais, e a tal camiseta. Tem uma roupa ali e outra acolá, mas não é lá muito antenada.

Só que no momento em que ela está olhando as roupas na loja, aparece uma dupla de amigos, que mais parecem estranhos.

"Cala essa boca Fullbosta. Você nem foi na piscina ver a sua 'cliente' e também..."Natsu parou.

"O que foi Foguinho, continua falando seu idiota. Cansou? Morreu? Hey Natsu? Acorda velho!"

Gray deu um soco em Natsu que não se mexeu. Ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos e indo em direção àquela loja, que era predominantemente feminina. Sem falar que a camisa de Gray já tinha sumido. Os seguranças já começavam a rodear a dupla, mas quando viram que Natsu parou em frente à vitrine como cães na frente do frango assado, deram um sorriso torto e pensaram mesmo que ele era viado, já que andava com um desamisado e ficou babando na vitrine de uma loja feminina.

Natsu, que ia a frente, parou ante o vidro. O amigo não entendeu, mas sabia que as pessoas lá de dentro não viam que estava lá fora.

A moça não sabia que era observada, então provava as roupas e saía para ver no espelho maior, que na verdade era um vidro espelhado. Vestiu um vestido azul, não muito curto, de alças. Foi lá fazer caretas para o espelho, mal sabendo quem estava do outro lado. A pessoa que a observava, faltava beijar o vidro, preocupando muito seu amigo, colega, sabe-se Deus o vínculo que eles tinham. Ela foi, uma, duas, três vezes e cada vez que aparecia, o homem vibrava, ele sorria, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia triste. Algumas vezes foi visto passando a mão no vidro, como se assim pudesse acariciar a moça.

O observador estava sendo observado por alguém que tinha um interesse em Lisanna, mas não era nela, propriamente dito. Erick, ou melhor, Cobra, tinha finalmente tomado coragem e chamado Kinana pra sair, e como a moça deu a entender que era muito cedo para que eles saíssem sozinhos, pediu para que fosse um encontro duplo. Uma das melhores amigas de Kinana era Lisanna e a única que aceitara, já que as outras estão em um relacionamento imaginário com outras pessoas.

Erick tinha um único amigo, com quem se importava, MidNight, que tinha uma obsessão por garotas de cabelo platinado. A coisa estava conspirando em favor de Erick. Lisanna era assim. Só que agora ela estava sendo paquerada despudoradamente por um ruivinho que parecia conhecê-la. Aquele olhar não era de tesão à primeira vista.

Isso deixou Erick preocupadíssimo, já que Lisanna era parte fundamental no encontro dele e da Kinana. Então, sem pestanejar, foi em direção à loja e em direção à moça, dando-lhe um abraço efusivo!

"Hey Cobra, como você tá? Ansioso?" Lisanna perguntou.

"Ah, mais ou menos, mentira, estou mesmo muito ansioso. Eu gosto da Kinana desde sempre e só agora fui falar com ela, graças àquele idiota do Hibiki que tentou dar uma de bonzão pra cima dela. Mas e você Lis, amando? Por que você aceitou ir? Você não gosta do seu ex ainda?"

"Olha Cobra, gostar eu gosto, mas eu me conformei que pelo menos eu vou me lembrar dele pra sempre, só que o cara tá com outra, né? Bem mais linda do que eu e tudo o mais. Só que eu também quero aproveitar a vida. Eu acho que tenho direito, né?"

Cobra a abraçou e colou os lábios no seu ouvido. "Merece isso e muito mais Lis-chan! Você merece isso e muito mais."

A garota ficou rubra, mas não se abateu. Abriu um sorriso e disse:

" O que você acha dese vestido? Pra amanhã?"

"Ficou lindo, mas você não acha que de preto ficaria melhor? Por que você não experimenta aquele ali?" Cobra sugeriu.

Cobra sabia que Lis era observada e o cara estava embasbacado, ele até contaria, se ele não quisesse que ela realmente se entendesse com seu amigo MidNight! Não, ele não era apaixonado por Lis, só que ela parecia demais a Angel, uma ex dele, e como ele pediu, e sem falar que assim achou uma oportunidade pra ficar com a Kinana. Só que não pareceu muito certo isso, quando a abraçou anteriormente, o cara podia ter se ofendido e a coisa poderia sair muito pior do que ele imaginou. Decidiu se explicar com o ruivo, mas não diria nada pra Lisanna.

Foi lá fora para levar um soco de direita bem no olho esquerdo. " NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE NELA"! Ouviu o cara gritando, só que Cobra, que não era idiota, fez com que a briga rumasse lá pra fora, sem falar do medo de que Lisanna visse.

Quando a bela Strauss retornou, seu amigo tinha sumido e seu observador, que calhava de ser o ex-namorado que ela ainda amava, perdeu uma das mais belas visões que poderia ter. Mesmo sem maquiagem e afins, a garota estava mesmo muito elegante com o vestido. Ele era justo, até abrir em uma saia rodada, acinturado, tomara que cai. Chegava ao meio das coxas e era confortável. Lisanna se sentia um máximo e decidiu que iria com esse ao encontro, mandou uma mensagem no celular de Cobra agradecendo pela sugestão e foi rumo à loja de maquiagem.


	11. Chapter 11

Kinana estava realmente se sentindo com sorte naquela última semana. Por mais que a vida profissional dela não fosse tão glamurosa quanto a das colegas, ela estava satisfeita com o seu trabalho. Era assistente do Absoluto, o pior trabalho da redação do jornal de Magnólia! (Alguém aí adivinha o nome?) Freed acumulava funções, mas o cínico sempre conseguia cumprir todas com perfeição, claro, com uma assistente como Kinana, quem não conseguiria?

Excelência e discrição eram as melhores qualidades de Kinana, sem falar na capacidade sobrenatural em resolver problemas titânicos sem enrolação e com um sorriso no rosto. Aquela mulher era espetacular.

Sua família era muito complicada. Seus pais, aparentemente não tinham problemas, a perfeita família aristocrata, só que desde cedo, Kinana aprendeu o valor de uma boa intermediação, principalmente entre seu pai e sua mãe. E que depois que as luzes se apagam, o terror pode se instalar.

Depois de anos fingindo ser o que não eram, os pais de Kinana começaram a sucumbir, a revelar suas verdadeiras personalidades e isso se refletiu em agressões sistemáticas, tanto verbais, quanto físicas. O único consolo dela era um amigo de infância, Erick, que curiosamente a chamava de Cubelious. O motivo pra isso ela realmente nunca entendeu, mas ela gostava. E gostava dele! Erick a ouvia, sempre a ouviu, e como ela precisava falar. Achava que era muito chata e reclamona, porém, ele incentivava esse lado nela, como se estivesse ali para ouví-la. Tudo bem que ele era seu melhor amigo, mas ela tinha tanta vergonha que nunca o levou pra casa dela.

O incrível é que nunca soube quando o interesse pelo ouvido dele se transformou em interesse por ele inteiro, repentinamente começou a querer beijá-lo e não só falar com ele, só que ela não demonstrou isso muito bem. Ele tinha uma turma, que se intitulava Oracion 6, mas que só tinham 5 pessoas e nessa turma tinha uma garota chamada Angel, que era linda e Kinana, em sua ingenuidade, não percebeu que MidNight e Angel tinham alguma coisa e achou que Cobra e ela estavam juntos, refreando assim seus sentimentos em relação a ele.

Como é uma constante nessa estória, as mulheres não percebem bem os sinais, visto o que acontece com Cana Alberona, então Erick, ou melhor Cobra, achou por muito tempo que amou sozinho.

Claro que Kinana namorou depois, namorou um tal de Max que era surfista e mais uns outros dos quais ela não se lembra, só que o coração dela ficou partido quando Erick foi embora de Magnólia e ela ficou. Ficou sozinha e muda, porque não tinha mais com quem falar, ela desenvolveu uma espécie de tic, que consistia em falar "kina" no final de cada frase e isso era assustador. Seus pais fizeram com que ela parasse de falar, à força, se não chamaria a atenção de assistentes sociais e da própria polícia, não?

Entrou no curso de secretariado executivo e o concluiu com perfeição, trabalhou nas mais variadas empresas, mas precisava de um trabalho cujos horários fossem compatíveis com o nível de psicopatia de seus pais. Então, começou a trabalhar de garçonete no bar 4 Puppies, que incrivelmente tinha um letreiro com o retrato do Cão Infernal, mas com 4 cabeças. Bacchus, seu patrão era alcoólatra, mas era um bom homem, muito divertido e galanteador, só que cuidava dela como se fosse filha dele, não deixava nenhum cliente se aproveitar, sem falar que se divertia muito com as brigas dele e de Cana. Também eram brigas, mas eram diferentes, havia amor ali, um certo respeito, mesmo com todos os xingamentos, dava pra ver que Cana adorava o primo-irmão e que a recíproca é verdadeira. Ela queria ser amada assim.

Através de Cana, conheceu Lisanna e Levy e ficou muito ligada à Lis, ficaram muito amigas e depois Kinana foi contratada como a milagrosamente sã assistente do Absoluto. Não se sabe se é por causa do passado funesto ou ainda por pura força de espírito, Kinana foi a primeira assistente que durou um dia inteiro, depois mais outro e mais outro, fazendo com que todas as estruturas do jornal fossem abaladas e até a maneira como as matérias eram criadas se transformasse.

O lucro do jornal explodiu, já que ela sugeriu a inserção em outras mídias e agora a referência de comunicação pertence ao jornal. O amor e a gratidão são tantos que Absoluto tem um cacho de cabelo dela dentro de um potinho e fala em alto e bom som que não vive sem ela. O trabalho dela é o pior, porque ela funciona na intermediação, porém ela é bem recompensada, não precisaria do trabalho no bar, só que precisa não estar em casa.

A decisão de sair de casa deu-se quando flagrou o pai com uma outra mulher em casa e a mãe com um outro homem ao mesmo tempo, juntos, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Além de estarem em uma espécie de orgia, essas pessoas que participavam, estavam sendo procuradas pela polícia de Magnólia. Por mais que aquelas pessoas fossem suas progenitoras, elas não era mais pessoas. Viviam de aparências, faziam aquele bacanal, mas na frente de todos eram perfeitos. Agrediam-se entre si e a agrediam. Ela cansou de esconder hematomas de Freed, cansou de segurá-lo para não ir à polícia, sem falar dos constantes apelos de Lisanna e companhia.

Pediu à Bacchus se ela podia ficar no bar por um tempo, o que ele não recusou. Só que Kinana sabia da fama de seu chefe, aquilo podia ser perigoso, todavia, ela estava em perigo dormindo na própria casa. Pegou suas roupas e saiu, pra nunca mais voltar. Eles que se envenenassem.

Dormir no bar não era nada fácil, levando em consideração que o silêncio só vem depois da alta madrugada, contudo, nada era mais precioso do que dormir e acordar bem, sem medo de ser agredida, sem necessidade de acordar antes ou ainda, aquele sono inseguro. Ela se sentia protegida e nada pagava aquilo.

Lisanna a convidara várias vezes pra morar com elas e até mesmo Cana, mas ela tinha medo de que tivesse desenvolvido algum hábito notívago, algo que pudesse mesmo ser animalesco. Ela sempre sonhava que era uma espécie de cobra, era um sonho mesmo muito real e tinha muito medo de que aquilo fosse real, que ela fosse uma espécie metamorfoseada, um metamorfo, como tinha no _True Blood!_

Sim, Kinana tinha muita imaginação, talvez uma questão psicológica aqui e outra acolá, nada que uma terapia corporal não resolvesse, contudo, temia se isso fosse verdade.

A vida de Kinana começou a mudar pra melhor quando começou a simplesmente querer ser feliz, por mais que pareça coisa de livro de autoajuda, começou a achar que merecia ser feliz, não muito, mas na medida. A coisa ficou melhor quando o zoológico de Magnólia contratou um pesquisador de peçonhas e quem era ele? O amor de infância de Kinana. Sim, ele mesmo! Erick!

Ela se encarregou de mostrar Magnólia para ele, mostrou os pontos turísticos, os não tão turísticos assim, só que ela nunca falava onde morava, mesmo antes de sair da casa dos pais, ele nunca foi lá.

Kinana estava insegura porque ele não parecia interessado, apesar de sempre tratá-la bem, ele não tentava nenhum contato mais íntimo. Ele começou a cumprimentá-la com beijos no rosto há pouco tempo atrás, então ela ficou resignada.

Claro que ele estava interessado, mas ao contrário de Kinana, Cobra não tinha namorado ninguém. Seu primeiro beijo foi com Angel sim, mas foi um favor que ela fez. Ela beijou todos da turma, pra que ninguém dissesse que os caras da Oracion eram B.V! Ela fez isso em nome da turma! E verdade seja dita, foi só pra fazer ciúmes em MidNight e funcionou, já que eles namoraram muitos anos até ela ter que mudar pra outra cidade.

Ok, não pensem que ele é totalmente inexperiente, ele só não era muito bom em criar vínculos com garotas. Vai ver que foi até por isso que ele voltou pra Magnólia, para tentar reaver um vínculo há muito perdido.

A coisa começou a mudar entre os dois quando teve um coquetel do jornal, aquelas coisas eram tão chatas que ela nem o tinha convidado, mas Absoluto, como o cupido às avessas que é, o convidou. Também, quando a sua assistente milagrosa anda com uma foto de jornal na carteira, é porque a paixão já é avassaladora, não? Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Kinana era seu anjo, ela merecia ser feliz, contanto que a qualidade do trabalho dela não caísse. (Mentira: Freed gostava de Kinana como se ela fosse uma filha. Foi ele quem incitou Lisanna a convidá-la da primeira vez e ficou horrorizado quando viu onde ela estava morando. Foi em uma das noites onde ele estava bebendo pelo amor não correspondido de Mirajane Strauss e fez com que Cana fizesse Bacchus contar pra ela.

O importante era que Cobra viria e Kinana estaria impecável. Absoluto não admitiria menos que isso.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

O coquetel saiu melhor do que encomenda. Prestaram-se homenagens às personalidades de Magnólia. Até mesmo o finado Dragneel Senior foi homenageado, mas o centro das atenções era a mecânica Blue Pegasus e seu dono irreverente, mestre Bob, portanto o salão estava cheio daqueles mecânicos que davam aquelas cantadas fuleiras.

Kinana estava majestosa! Com um vestido preto de alças e um decote generoso, que contrastava com sua pele alva e uma maquiagem leve, sem esquecer o tom carmim nos lábios, ela estava realmente pra matar. Arrancava olhares por onde quer que passasse, incluindo o de Cobra que não acreditava que aquela mulher era a sua amiga de infância, sua Cubelious tinha se tornado uma mulher estonteante.

Estonteou tanta gente que um cara idiota chamado Hibiki chamou-a pra dançar e em resposta à negativa, agarrou-a pela cintura sem nenhuma cerimônia, deixando Cobra, literalmente no veneno. Ele não aguentou e foi até lá, puxou-a pelo braço e eles selaram o primeiro beijo, tudo bem que não foi aquelas coisas, mas foi pra marcar território e funcionou efetivamente.

Só que a timidez chegou para ambos e na hora de marcarem um encontro, a mensagem foi entendida erroneamente. Ela queria sair só com ele e ele queria sair só com ela, mas ele entendeu que não sairia só com ele e ela entendeu que não sairia só com ele.

Salada feita, a solução era achar um par para um encontro duplo. Kinana só era amiga de Lisanna e Cobra só era amigo de MidNight. Providência divina era que Lis tinha cabelos platinados, como era preferência de MidNight e ele também quebraria esse galho pro amigo.

Kinana estava ansiosíssima pra isso, quem sabe finalmente eles teriam uma chance? Sem falar que Cana Alberona pessoalmente lhe ofereceu moradia! O que mais ela poderia querer?

Agora a morena, ou melhor, violeta, sim Kinana tinha cabelos roxos, muito bem retocados com violeta geneciana e tinta fantasia estava finalmente com um dilema maravilhoso: O que vestir? Pensou em pedir um tempo para o Absoluto para comprar uma roupa, já que todas as suas estavam embrulhadas em um saco preto. Pediu e foi fazer compras no shopping de Magnólia.

Chegando lá, qual foi a surpresa ao ver Cobra no meio de uma briga com um ruivo que ela tinha a impressão de ter visto antes e com aquele stripper louco que vivia aparecendo nas páginas policiais. Absoluto sente falta daquelas notícias emocionantes.

Ficou com receio de se aproximar, só que algo dizia pra ela ir lá, um instinto que estava suprimido há um bom tempo. Só que ela decidiu conspirar ao próprio favor, sem falar que precisava ter uma confirmação se o pedido pra sair foi por piedade ou não.

"Oi Erick, tudo bem?" Ela deu um beijo bem no canto de sua boca.

"Ooi oi, Ki-Kianana-na, tu-tudo bem?" respondeu rubro.

"O que tá acontecendo aqui?" Ela perguntou

"Esse cara é o que seu?" O ruivo rosnou.

"Meu namorado! Por quê?" Ela respondeu vermelhíssima.

Natsu avaliou que o carinha, ou melhor Erick estava tão embasbacado quanto ele estava vendo Lisanna, então, mesmo que a garota estivesse mentindo, ela tinha feito o que fez pra tirar ele de uma briga e ele gostava dela.

Os dois se afastaram e Kinana perguntou ao Cobra: "O que houve?"

"Esse cara é ex da Lisanna, o tal do Natsu e eu o vi olhando ela enquanto ela experimentava as roupas, eu fui lá e a cumprimentei e falei que ela estava linda, não tanto quanto você, Ki, mas é que eu não queria que ela não fosse ao encontro porque se ela não for, você não iria também, só que eu dei a entender que eu tinha alguma coisa com ela e quando eu saí pra desfazer esse mal-entendido ele me socou a cara! Mas assim, a gente tá namorando? Isso não é o homem que tem que pedir?"

"Cobra, quem disse que eu não quero sair sozinha com você? Eu não entendi nada, mas eu sei que não é do seu feitio dar em cima das pessoas. Eu quero sair sozinha com você, pra falar a verdade é a coisa que eu mais quero desde quando eu me dei conta que eu gosto de você como homem, mas você que fez com que parecesse que não queria. Daí eu pedi pra Lis, é isso! E se eu fosse esperar você me pedir em namoro, era mais fácil Mirajane Straus voltar e namorar o Absoluto novamente.

O homem não podia ter ficado mais vermelho, mas respirou fundo e a beijou profundamente. Depois de tomarem fôlego, ele perguntou:

"Você quer falar pra Lis não ir mais?"

"Claro que não, não é só porque a gente quer ficar sozinho, que ela não pode sair com a gente, sem falar que o Mid também precisa de diversão, mas eu vou fazer uma coisa, pra não dizerem por aí que sou uma cobra." Nisso ela sai correndo até avistar Natsu e grita pra ele.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE, PRESTA ATENÇÃO DRAGNEEL, SE VOCÊ QUER, VAI TER QUE CORRER ATRÁS! SÓ QUE VOCÊ TEM CHANCE, VIU?"

Ela voltou até seu "namorado" com a sensação de dever cumprido. Lisanna teria seu encontro amanhã, como Kinana, que não se sabia como, conseguiu namorar aquele homem tão sonhado e ainda tinha uma casa que não cheirava vômito e cerveja velha pra voltar! A vida estava mesmo maravilhosa.

Depois de mais alguns beijinhos, ela se despediu com uma dor no coração e foi até o shopping, não sem antes avisar ao Absoluto que ela estava precisando de roupas pro encontro e iria comprá-las agora. Isso quase o enfartou, mas como ela merecia, nem deu tanto chilique. Uma notícia o estava estressando: a super Modelo Mirajane Strauss viria para Magnólia em um desfile beneficente.

Enquanto isso, de volta à casa, Levy não estava de muito bom humor! Lisanna sabia algo de Gajeel e ela não! Como assim? Sem falar daquela tarefa idiota que o Absoluto deu, ela ainda tinha que arrumar as coisas pra Kinana! Deeeeeeeeeeus, quanta preguiça continha naquele corpinho, mas Kinana merecia e Levy iria arrumar o melhor canto que alguém podia ter naquela casa.

Como toda casa que se preze, a delas também tinha um quartinho de bagunça e seria ali que Levy operaria o milagre da organização. Kinana merecia um cantinho e um aviso que Juvia transformaria aquela casa em um cabaré!

Depois de tomar o seu café, que se deu depois do almoço, ela foi até o quarto e começou com a faxina. Ligou pra Cana e perguntou se ela compraria um colchão ou uma cama, logo se arrependendo porque ela estava furiosa. Sorte ou não, Juvia estava com ela e disse que comprariam sim, porque Kinana não iria dormir no chão. Elas fariam com que Bacchus ficasse sóbrio ou roubariam a caminhonete, mas Juvia garantiria as instalações.

Aquilo arrepiou mais ainda Levy, já não basta tarô e psicopatia, agora era hora de crimes mesmo? Respirou fundo e pôs-se a trabalhar.

Naquele quarto tinham muitas recordações, como uns livros que Levy usava na faculdade, a primeira garrafa de vinho que Cana avaliou, uma bóia de Juvia e uns recortes dos obituários de Lisanna. Tinha umas fotos do Natsu, uns recortes de Gray Fullbuster, das páginas policiais, uma gaita que ela surrupiou de Gajeel, sem que ele percebesse. Tanta coisa, que ela simplesmente separou para cada um dos quartos. O cômodo ficou lindo, depois de quase 4 horas de esforço. E por causa de esforço, inspirou-se o suficiente para escrever a tal crônica. Aquelas coisas estavam mortas, certo? Mas a vida que continha nelas, as lembranças, tudo aquilo continuaria e isso era a essência da imortalidade.

Depois de escrever a tal crônica e mandar para o Absoluto aprovar, ela ficou ansiosa, porque amanhã era o dia do karaokê! Fazia um tempo que não ia e estava ansiosíssima!

Quem sabe encontraria Gajeel lá? Ah, sim! Ela o encontraria! E ouviria-o cantando aquela beleza do Shoob Doo Bop.


	12. Chapter 12

Depois de um dia superagitado, finalmente as 5 se encontram no apartamento. Kinana estava empolgadíssima, tanto que até esqueceu que encontrou o Natsu no shopping, Cana estava com o Cd do Led, Lisanna fez muitas compras e Juvia estava mais do que empolgada com a ligação de Gray e com todos os planos que ela tem, sem falar que pensou seriamente em instalar câmeras pela sala para não perder nenhum momento, mas pensaria nisso depois. Tanto que é ela que começa a conversa.

"Então meninas, finalmente Juvia ligou para Gray-sama e agendou o encontro e como vocês permitiram vai ser aqui. Ah, alguém atualiza a Kinana?"

Levy, que estava precisando falar um pouco, começou.

"Então Kinana, essa casa vai ser palco de uma pouca-vergonha e logo seremos presas por atentado ao pudor, o que por sinal, a pessoa com a qual Juvia falou no telefone já foi acusada do mesmo."

Juvia estava quase matando Levy, mas foi apartada por Lisanna enquanto Cana explicava à Kinana que Juvia sempre foi fanática pelo Gray, aquele que era notícia nos jornais por causa de tirar a roupa e virou stripper, e que ela tinha conseguido o contato dele e aparentemente ele virá na casa para tirar a roupa pra ela, porque ele é o que ele fazia para viver.

Todas acharam que Kinana recusaria o convite de viver com elas depois disso, mas começou a perguntar pra Juvia todos os detalhes. Depois de saber que Juvia gosta desse moço, pensou nos detalhes de iluminação e tudo o que um encontro sensual poderia ter. Conseguiu superar a empolgação de Juvia, já que finalmente teve um encontro quente com Erick.

Ela ficava rubra só de lembrar das mãos dele passando pelo seu corpo enquanto as roupas dela caiam pelo chão, sem falar nos beijos, e que beijos! As pessoas poderiam achar que era muito cedo pra que eles ficassem assim, mas faz tanto tempo que se gostam, ela aproveitou.

Estava divagando tanto que mal reparou quando Lisanna disse que viu o Cobra no shopping e que tinha que agradecer a ele pela dica de roupas. Sem falar que Levy estava ansiosíssima pelo que Lisanna tinha a dizer sobre Gajeel.

"Lisanna, você não está se esquecendo de nada não? Olha, modéstia à parte, o quarto de Kinana tá o melhor da casa. Agora me conta tudo!"

"Ok, Levy. Bom, eu estava no sebo quando eu vi o vinil do Led Zepplin, e eu peguei, só que ele pegou meu braço e quase arrancou o vinil da minha mão!"

"Lis, porque você não deu essa velharia pra ele? Como ele estava? Lindo? Maravilhoso?"

Lisanna pensou em contar que ele ficou envergonhado em sua presença, mas achou melhor ocultar o fato.

"Bom, primeiro porque eu gosto do Led e outra, eu peguei primeiro. Ele que chegasse antes. Sem falar que a raridade desse vinil, por favor! Não tem como discutir. O idiota foi ele, mas você está me distraindo. Então, conversamos um pouco e ele estava com um vinil do Magal! Sabe, né? E você acredita que ele nem conhecia o Wando? Aparentemente ele está com dificuldades porque estava falando o tempo de um tal de molha-calcinha. Será que isso é uma gíria nova pra pegar mulher? Não sei! Só sei que ele parecia necessitado, coisa estranha demais. Ah, sem falar que eu falei de você pra ele e ele pareceu interessado."

"Como assim você falou de mim? O que você falou de mim? Você mostrou alguma foto minha? O que ele achou? O que aconteceu? O que ele falou? Por que você falou isso?" Levy a chacoalhava tanto que parecia que iria quebrá-la.

"Levy, calma. Eu falei que tinha uma garota que gostava do Shoob Doo Bop e ele gostou. Foi só isso. E falei seu nome, mas só porque ele perguntou. Fica calma, nada de foto, nada de nada. E ainda falei seu nome quando estava vindo pra casa."

"E qual foi a reação dele?"

"Gostou de saber que tem alguém que gosta da música dele, claro! Porque aquilo é um lixo Levy, vamos combinar. Por favor."

"Lixo é isso daí que você...Levy não completa a frase porque Cana está olhando pra ela com um olhar sanguinário! Claro, Led Zepplin é sagrado.

Juvia prevendo a tempestade no ar, já recomeça com o assunto de Gray. " Então, como a Cana e a Levy já tinham concordado, Juvia vai trazer Gray-sama para vir aqui dançar pra ela. Juvia achou que podia ficar só assistindo, mas agora pensou melhor e acha que é uma boa ideia de demonstrar o meu amor por Gray-sama se eu dançar com ele também. Marquei pra amanhã, já que Lisanna e Kinana tem encontros e a pequena tá seca de vontade de ir no tal karokê e a Cana pode ir com ela, não? O que vocês acham?

Cana ficou meio encucada por ser praticamente descartada, mas achou a experiência do karokê boa, principalmente pelo fato de poder ficar enchendo o saco de Levy. Já Levy estava querendo ir ao karaokê sozinha, só que não era interessante falar pra Cana não ir, já que pelo menos o estoque estílico estava garantido. Sem falar que iria pedir algumas dicas pra ela, pelo menos de sedução, pra como conquistar o cantor que embalava seu coração.

Enquanto Lisanna ajeitava suas compras, começou a se lembrar da tarde que teve, fez compras, coisa que não fazia há tempos, a casa parecia com um humor melhor, mesmo com toda a confusão. Claro que estava preocupada com Cana pelo fato da crise dela e fez uma nota mental em perguntar como estava o fígado dela. Tudo bem que a coisa era titânica, embora não significasse que ela fosse indestrutível. Juvia parecia realmente feliz e Kinana estava vibrando de felicidade, tinha beijado Cobra e eles estavam namorando mesmo, ah, sem falar que Gajeel e Levy certamente se entenderiam e Cana iria dar um jeito de encontrar o Laxus e ela...ela ficaria sozinha, mas estaria tudo bem. (QUEM VÊ PENSA?) Espantou esses pensamentos triste, lembrou-se um pouco de Natsu e dessa vez conseguiu não chorar e foi para o computador.

Estava passando pelas notícias quando viu uma manchete que lhe chamou e muito a atenção: "LUCY HEARTFILIA FAZ SUCESSO ESTRONDOSO EM CONGRESSO EXOTÉRICO EM BANGOCK RENDENDO-LHE UM CONVITE PARA FAZER PARTE DO MONASTÉRIO."

Claro que Lucy estava lindíssima na fotografia e parecia muito feliz. Por um instante, Lisanna sentiu raiva, inveja, viu que foi substituída por aquela mulher curvilínea, espetacular e aparentemente muito boa. Ser descartada não era legal, mas como estava cansada de sentir raiva de Natsu, sentir raiva de Lucy também nunca foi uma boa ideia. Quem a largou foi Natsu e sabia, tinha certeza que se ele aparecesse, ela ficaria mais que balançada. Relutou em ler a notícia. Achava que ali havia uma notícia de algum casamento ou alguma união e não poderia estar mais certa, mas o par não era Natsu Dragneel e sim Sting Eucliff!

Neste momento, Natsu, nosso anti-herói contemporâneo recebeu as boas novas com uma alegria considerável e desejou que Lucy fosse mesmo feliz e ela disse o mesmo, com um adendo de ir atrás da tal Lisanna que ele falava sempre quando dormiam juntos. A moça merecia ser feliz e ele também.

Lisanna não podia acreditar. Lucy e Sting eram o casal mais lindo que já vira e eles estavam **mesmo** juntos. Na foto também tinha uma nota falando que Rogue Cheney e uma tal de Minerva também estavam por ali passeando e eram amigos do "casal", mas ela não quis saber desse par em particular, mas Lucy estava sorrindo e olhando para Sting como se ele fosse mesmo o grande amor da vida dela. A moça falava da revelação que os espíritos fizeram e como ela sabia que eles só queriam o bem dela, também falou dessa grande oportunidade de estagiar no mosteiro e que ficaria por no mínimo um ano. E Sting ficaria com ela nesse tempo.

Claro que ela imprimiu a notícia e leu ao menos 30 vezes. Viu a foto e ligou para o Absoluto para confirmar a veracidade da informação. Era de noite sim, mas não era um horário inadequado. Provavelmente ele estava fazendo mais um truque para colocar nos cabelos de alguém.

O telefone chamou.

"Freed, oi! Desculpe atrapalhar, mas eu quero verificar a veracidade de uma notícia. Eu preciso mesmo saber de uma coisa. Pelo amor de Deus.

"Pode falar Lisanna. Aproveitando a folga? Kinana está ai? Aproveite e fala pra Levy que a crônica foi aprovada e que ela está de parabéns."

"Está sim. Hoje ela veio morar aqui e já ajeitamos tudo, não se preocupe. Estou muito feliz com a folga, de verdade. Então, saiu uma notícia no Portal Magnólia que parecia importada de uma outra revista, eu não sei. Eu só preciso confirmar se é real ou não."

"Ok, pode falar."

"Saiu uma coisa falando da Lu...Lucy Heartfilia. Que ela vai ficar na na Tailândia e vai ficar com o Sti..Sting Eucliff, que eu não sei quem é."

"Bom, eu mesmo selecionei essa notícia. Achei que seria o suficiente pra você ficar melhor. Sim. Eu liguei para confirmar com a fonte. Médiuns de fama duvidosa são mais fáceis de se achar do que uma superestrela como a sua irmã, por exemplo.

"É sério isso?"

"É sim! Lembre-se que isso não significa que a outra ponta vai ficar com você. Só significa que ele teve o que merecia desde sempre e eu acho que isso é um motivo para você comemorar."

"Obrigada Abso...ops, Freed. Muito obrigada mesmo. Mas muito, muito obrigada mesmo! De coração."

"Tudo bem, imagine."

Quando ele desligou o telefone, se sentiu satisfeito. Ficou sabendo do boato e ficou mais de duas horas em uma ligação para a Tailândia, em pleno dia de semana. Ele tinha um carinho especial por Lisanna também. Era cunhado dela e a tinha como uma irmã mais nova. A época em que ele e Mirajane terminaram foi quase a mesma em que Natsu e Lisanna terminaram, então ele sabia bem o que a platinada estava passando. Claro, também queria muito que Natsu descobrisse o idiota que era e voltasse com ela e quem sabe acontecesse o mesmo com ele também? Só que se ele podia fazer alguma coisa para sua "irmãzinha" ser feliz, ele faria.

"Ah, valeu a pena." Ele pensou e começou a se preparar mentalmente para receber Mirajane quando o seu telefone toca mais uma vez.

"Mira?"

Lisanna deu um grito de felicidade e pegou o dragão e começou a rodar e rodar. Claro, não sabia onde Natsu andava e nem sabia se ele quereria vê-la e tudo o mais, só que ela estava sentindo essa felicidade imensa e não deixaria de expressá-la. Ah, e iria no encontro sim, porque isso não garantia nada, sem falar que fazia um tempo que não saia e nem se arrumava. Era um momento mais que especial. Ah, esqueceu de falar pra Freed sobre a conversa que teve com sua irmã, na qual a mesma admitia que ainda o amava, mas pensou que Absoluto merecia que a própria irmã fosse implorar pelo seu amor. Deixou pra lá e continuou gritando e rodando o "Mushu".

Depois do sobressalto provocado pelo grito efusivo de Lisanna, Cana e Levy estavam acertando os detalhes do karaokê. Sim! Porque haviam regras que não podiam ser quebradas jamais. Por exemplo: nada de vaias! Isso desestimula os artistas, mas os donos não tem nada contra arremesso de vegetais, pelo menos os mais moles. Você pode aplaudir, gritar, nada de xingar a mãe, pode xingar o chefe, desde que não se citem nomes, também tem uma listinha de palavrões que podem ser ditos, eles são muito importantes pois funcionam como um suposto índice de popularidade. Por exemplo: Gajeel era o mais xingado e ovacionado, contudo, o karaokê sabia que quando ele vinha, o consumo de bebida e comida era maior. Ah sim, o karaokê tem uma banquinha de vegetais podre segundo segmento mais lucrativo.

Depois de ouvir todas as regras, Cana deu uma bela gargalhada e perguntou se podia jogar vegetais em todos, onde recebeu uma negativa veemente. Ela pode jogar só em quem tiver o sinal vermelho bem em cima do palco. Daí vai tudo. E perguntou se podia cantar também e Levy disse que sim. Que era sempre bom que visitantes cantassem, então colocou-se a pensar o que cantaria, mas claramente que seria Led Zepplin, não?

"Cana, eu quero estar mais sedutora. Que roupa eu uso? O que eu visto? Será que eu vou pelada?"

"Tá falando da Juvia, mas também tá chegada em um pornô, né? Pelo amor de Deus."

"Não é isso Cana, mas a Juvia foi atrás e conseguiu um pouco, mas poxa vida, eu não sou curvilínea como nenhuma de vocês e nem sou tão bonita, sem falar que eu nem saio de casa direito, ah, eu não vou mais" Levy estava puxando os próprios cabelos.

Cana se compadeceu e disse que aquilo realmente não importava. Levy era inteligentíssima e com um sarcasmo brilhante. As ideias e dinamismo faziam com que a aquela casa fosse um pouco mais feliz e aquilo era difícil, já que pareciam todas saídas de uma novela mexicana de péssimo gosto e alguém com a alegria de Levy fazia com que elas estivessem bem. Ser o fator de equilíbrio da casa é mais do que a melhor função, só que isso não a excluiria de fazer as tarefas domésticas.

"Obrigada Cana, mas com que roupa eu vou? Eu quero que ele me note dessa vez, mas também não quero parecer uma depravada, sem falar que ele nem vai me ver com esse tamanho todo que eu tenho." Levy se resignava.

Cana não sabia que a estima de Levy era tão baixa e foi lá fazer o que sabia de melhor: consolar alcoolicamente. Saiu, foi na geladeira, pegou um vinho mais brando e colocou no copinho de plástico que ela tanto gosta. E foi no quarto dela para escolher algumas roupas e fazer aquilo no melhor estilo das meninas. Todo mundo passaria o look pra aprovação prévia. Era a melhor coisa de se morar com um monte de mulheres.

Ela chegou e deu um pouco de roupas pra Levy e chamou as outras meninas para irem na sala, sem esquecer de pedir para que trouxessem algumas roupas para sugestão. Juvia chegou com o cabelo envolto em uma massa azul (ela estava tingindo o cabelo), Kinana estava parecida, mas a massa era roxa e Lisanna estava com umas roupas também e um estranho dragão de pelúcia vermelho.

Cana estranhou o sorriso enorme de Lisanna, mas como o foco era Levy e a coitadinha estava mesmo sendo deixada de lado naqueles dias, achou melhor deixar pra perguntar depois.

"Meninas, temos uma missão! Fazer com que a senhorita McGarden conquiste aquele cara idiota, quer dizer, aquele cara super talentoso do karaokê. O que sugerem?"

"Ah, antes das sugestões, Levy, o Absoluto disse que a crônica foi aprovada e que você está de parabéns." Lisanna disse.

Antes que as meninas se dispersassem, Cana chamou a atenção e pediu para que Juvia começasse, já que ela era a mais ousada de todas e a mais criativa também.

"Juvia acha que deveria ligar para ele e pedir para ele dançar para você, ah, sem falar que o seu figurino deve ser composto de roupas íntimas.

Cana, que esqueceu de levar o fator Gray em consideração, Kinana e Lisanna ficaram horrorizadas e com medo do que aconteceria na casa, mas Levy só disse que não tinha o telefone dele e suas roupas íntimas estavam de dar dó.

Kinana sugeriu que ela escolhesse uma música no tal karaokê e cantasse olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dele. Seria uma direta indireta.

Lisanna sugeriu que comprasse algo do Magal e chegasse perto dele e dissesse que está com a calcinha molhada. (?)

Cana disse que a ajudaria no momento do karaokê, escolheriam a música e agora todo mundo se focaria na roupa porque todas aquelas sugestões eram horríveis. Só a da Kinana era decente o suficiente para ser levada em consideração. E uma compra de lingeries estava agendada para amanhã cedo. Para todas!

Lisanna tinha um vestido pretinho que tinha ficado bem pequeno para ela e Juvia tinha dons de costura. Tirou as medidas de Levy e fizeram uma blusinha maravilhosa. Meio larga, que exigia que ela usasse um shorts jeans, que já era comprado do brechó. Juvia tinha uns _spikes_ e customizou o mesmo. Levy achou que elas estavam loucas e que ela nunca mostraria aquelas perninhas em público. Já Lisanna disse que o tipo mignon de Levy era mais que adequado para usar aquelas roupas e que ela ficaria linda e confortável para dançar e cantar.

Ela colocou o shorts e hesitou antes de olhar no espelho, mas Lis tinha razão, ela estava bonita. Colocou a blusa, que revelava e escondia ao mesmo tempo, agradecendo ao divino espírito que deu esse dom para Juvia e se sentia agraciada por ter aquelas amigas ali com ela.

Levy não sabia que Gajeel tinha uma queda pelas suas crônicas, mas quando soubesse, ficaria mesmo muito satisfeita, isso se não morresse do coração no meio do caminho.

A maquiagem ficaria a critério de Cana, já que Juvia parecia meio desligada. Lisanna cuidaria do perfume, Kinana, que já entrou na dança, cuidaria dos sapatos e Juvia da música.

Elas demoraram pelo menos umas duas horas, mas já tinham tudo pronto para o "encontro de Levy", exceto a lingerie.

Os sapatos eram de um salto fino e meia pata na frente, preto, logicamente. A maquiagem seria de um grafite, mas os olhos seriam mais leves, já que o batom seria vermelhíssimo. O perfume era almiscarado e importado e a música seria a da abertura do True Blood.

Quando Levy ouviu as sugestões quase chorou de felicidade e o coração pulou uma batida, já que ela não teria coragem de cantar essa.

"Então, canta uma do Queens of the Stone Age, Levy. Eu ouvi hoje, é super sexy também. Acho que se chama Make wit u, algo assim." Kinana disse, claro. Essa foi a trilha sonora do seu encontro no apartamento de Cobra e claro que ela sabia o nome de cor, mas como não sabia a reação das colegas, achou melhor ocultar esses detalhes.

"Ah, Ki, vamos pesquisar então."

Depois da pesquisa, Queens of the Stone Age ganhou, ainda mais porque o vocalista era um gato. Mas Levy achou melhor cantar "No one knows" porque ela sabia a letra. Então colocaram-se a ensaiar e aproveitaram para montar uma performance matadora, com coreografia, biquinhos, piscadelas e gestos. Elas ficaram até altas horas cantando e se divertindo.

O celular de Lisanna estava tocando, mas como ela estava cantando lá na sala, nem pôde ouvir quando Laxus estava ligando sem parar para o seu número, mas um outro detalhe, ele mexeu tanto no celular que depois que desbloqueou, conseguiu deixar o número restrito e aquilo estava difícil de consertar. Então, era ver se ela atendia. E ele ligaria, ah, se ligaria.


	13. Chapter 13

Naquela manhã, o despertar foi deveras tranquilo, claro, um pouco mais tarde do que o recomendado. Apesar de Lisanna estar de folga e Levy poder trabalhar em casa, Kinana, Cana e Juvia não estavam e saíram correndo ao primeiro sinal de sol que viram, que se deu próximo das 10 da manhã.

Cana estava com a caminhonete de seu primo e nem pestanejou quando enfiou as duas amigas que estavam envoltas em um caleidoscópio de café, bolsas, roupas e maquiagem. Foram se arrumando e revezando na direção até que foram entregues aos seus devidos locais de trabalho em uma velocidade ímpar e a morena foi a prejudicada e chegou por último, mas não foi tão repreendida, já que era uma funcionária exemplar.

Chegando ao restaurante, já foi para a cozinha para ver se precisavam de ajuda, ideia que foi completamente repudiada. Chefes de cozinha eram muito ciumentos, sem falar de todo aquele enguiço com a vigilância sanitária. Aquilo deixava-os todos em um estado perpétuo de nervos, só que aquilo não a abalava. O que a abalava de verdade, era o fato das pessoas acharem que ela estava como sommelier por causa do pai e só por causa disso e era um abalo que ela se permitia sentir.

E como ela não teve tempo de seu devaneio matinal costumeiro, viu no abalo costumeiro um substituto à altura. Concentrou-se e estava pronta para trabalhar. Ok, não tão pronta porque não tinha tomado um café forte e se dirigiu à copa para pedir um café, sendo prontamente atendida pela Dona Mina que lhe serviu uma caneca fumegante. A morena aspirou e sentiu-se recarregada, sorveu-se e percebeu quando a cafeína começou a fluir em seu corpo, dando-lhe o sinal da largada para aquele dia que prometia. Nem ligou para o mal-estar que a incomodou a noite toda. Talvez o titânio de seu fígado estivesse começando a ruir, mas aquilo não era importante, pelo menos não agora.

Kinana chegou ao jornal com mais olheiras do que podia imaginar, mas com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Claro que estranhou a falta de ligações do Absoluto em seu celular, mas apreciou e muito as sms do Cobra falando sobre o encontro anterior dos dois e pedindo um repeteco. E todas aquelas melosidades que permeiam as mensagens do início do namoro.

Abriu a porta de sua sala e nada poderia preveni-la do que estava ali. Absoluto estava chorando com o celular na mão e com aquele lenço que pertencia a Mirajane Strauss. A mulher não pensou duas vezes. Foi em direção ao chefe e o abraçou. O choro dele era copioso, profundo, de redenção. Não era como se ele estivesse triste ou de coração partido, mas era assustador do mesmo jeito.

"Freed, o que aconteceu? O que o lenço de Mirajane está fazendo aqui? Por que você o pegou de novo? Quer um café? Na verdade eu vou fazer um, mas o que houve?"

"Ki, ela me ligou. Ela quer conversar. Quer me dizer umas coisas. Eu não sei se eu vou. Ela vem para o evento, o desfile, sabe? Que será no fim de semana. Nem vai ficar na casa da Lisanna, me deu o nome do hotel e o número do quarto. Quer que eu vá lá. Eu não vou. Porque ela vai me humilhar mais porque eu não quis sair de Magnólia com ela e todas essas outras coisas. Aquela mulher sabe ser um demônio quando quer. Eu só estou chorando de medo. Só isso."

"Bom Freed, quando ela terminou com você, eu nem trabalhava aqui direito, mas você nunca disse que ela tinha humilhado-o. Ela terminou com você porque você não quis sair de Magnólia e você disse que ela chorou muito quando você se recusou a ir com ela. Sem falar que o término foi para deixar você livre, não é?"

"Ki, eu não tenho porque me mudar de Magnólia. Eu já viajei muito e viajo, mas aqui é onde eu me sinto eu mesmo. Mirajane sabe disso, ela nunca deveria ter proposto algo assim, mas ela nem quis tentar um namoro à distância. Eu sou fiel até hoje! Faz 5 anos e até hoje eu sou fiel a ela. Puta merda! Ela não confia em mim?"

"Mas o que você faria se ela quisesse voltar?"

"Eu ...voltaria, claro! Não existe mulher pra mim antes e nem depois de Mirajane Strauss, a beleza é só um detalhe do que ela é. Ela é decidida, forte, inabalável. Mesmo depois da morte dos pais, sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto e consolava o irmão e tentava fazer com que a irmã vivesse. Ela foi a base da família e nunca me deixou de lado, mas ela não quis ficar. Merda, depois de tudo, acho que eu que fui o cretino, né Ki? Você pode ir fazer o café pra mim?"

"Posso sim, Freed, mas você não seria cretino nem se quisesse. Vou lá."

E como surpresa pouca é bobagem, Mirajane Strauss em pessoa e atitude estava ali, claro, devidamente disfarçada.

"Com licença, o senhor Freed Justine está?"

"Ele está meio indisposto, mas eu posso deixar algum recado?"

"O que ele tem? Está doente? Com febre? Com algum problema no estômago? Alguma reação química aos elementos do cabelo?"

"Acho que ele tem dor de amor, senhorita Strauss. E acho que a senhorita tem o mesmo. Eu vou fazer o café e não vou lhe dizer que a porta está somente encostada. Também não vou lhe dizer que ele ainda tem o seu lenço e tampouco direi que ele ainda a ama. Acho que está na hora da senhorita provar se sente algo por ele também. Mas por favor, não o faça sofrer mais. Ele é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, não merece nada disso."

A platinada maior assentiu e foi em direção à porta da felicidade.

"Ki, eu...MIRAJANE? O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? QUANDO CHEGOU?"

"Eu já estava em Magnólia quando te liguei e eu sabia que não iria no hotel, então eu vim aqui. Te ver. Eu só vim ver você Freed. E lhe agradecer por tudo."

"Agradecer? Pelo quê?"

"Por mesmo sem gostar do mundo da moda, ter entrado nesse ramo da estética pra me ajudar. Por me apoiar sempre, mesmo que isso significasse que nos separaríamos, por sempre estar ali por mim e por cuidar da minha irmã. Por ser essa pessoa digna de se amar. Freed, eu agradeço por um dia ter sido sua namorada, por ter feito amor inúmeras vezes com você, por ter sonhado com você, por ter a oportunidade de ser sua amiga, te conhecer bem, ouvir todas as suas dicas de moda, todas as suas indicações culturais que sempre fizeram sucesso, por ter me incentivado a ser um ser humano infinitamente melhor. Por mais que o nosso final tenha sido horroroso, eu nunca te agradeci por ser quem você é. E eu quero que saiba que a minha alma e o meu coração te pertencem."

O absoluto não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo era tudo o que ele queria ouvir e finalmente tinha. Mas algo estava faltando. Tinha uma peça faltando naquele quebra-cabeça e ele percebeu que era a vez dele de falar.

Mirajane estava indo embora. Claro que ele não falaria nada. O término foi muito tenso, nos termos deles que são pessoas delicadíssimas, ela não podia sonhar que ele a aceitaria de volta, mas deu-se o direito disso, de sonhar, já que a vida que ela tinha era o sonho de muitos, exceto o dela, permitiu-se somente esse lampejo de esperança que virou uma labareda quando o sentiu agarrar seu braço e a puxar para um beijo apaixonado.

Quando se separaram ele se desculpou, mas sem antes deixar claro que a alma dele também lhe pertencia, que ele deveria ter entendido que ela não queria prendê-lo e que essa recusa foi o que causou mais dor a ele. Só que ele sabia que a felicidade era feita de momentos e esse beijo foi o momento mais feliz que ele teve em 5 anos. E ele queria mais um momento feliz.

Beijaram-se novamente e Kinana os surpreendeu. Viu os olhos dos dois em lágrimas e sabia que o Absoluto ficaria bem, mesmo que ela se fosse de novo, ela saiu, mas tomou todo o cuidado em trancar a porta. Nunca se sabe quando a pornografia pode começar, não?

Foi para a sua mesa e começou com as providências, pensando no encontro e deixou o celular no silencioso e com isso perdeu a mensagem de Angel dizendo que estava vindo para Magnólia e queria vê-la, sem falar queria ver seu ex-namorado. Midnight. Será que era a estação da volta com o ex? Se fosse assim, só faltava a pequena Strauss, não?

Juvia era uma agraciada porque naquele dia em especial, ela não tinha aulas de manhã. Sempre prestava uma assistência para a escola, mas quando precisava não ia naquele horário. Na verdade, ela não queria nem ir trabalhar e estava pensando no encontro com Gray. Aquilo a fascinava, assustava e a excitava. Será que rolaria alguma coisa? Será que ele a acharia interessante, será que ela ia ter que pagar muito? Será que ela finalmente ouviria alguma música do Wando que não tivesse o "iaiá meu ioiô"?

Sem falar que precisava comprar as lingeries. Elas tinham que ser azuis, nada de vermelho. Porque ela estava seriamente pensando em se despir com ele. Devia ser complicadíssimo ele se despir sem reciprocidade e ela queria demais aquele homem. Depois das dicas de Kinana, tinha ficado infinitamente mais animada sem falar nas ideias mirabolantes para a decoração. Ah, lembrou-se que tinha que revelar a foto que tirou ontem das meninas se divertindo. Estavam mesmo lindas e felizes. Fazia tempo que não ficavam assim.

Passou pela recepção, dizendo que já voltava, quando a recepcionista disse que um tal de Gray tinha passado ali ontem e pediu pra dizer que ele tinha ido vê-la.

"O que você falou de Juvia?"

"Falei que a senhorita é ótima e mostrei a sua foto."

"E o que ele achou de Juvia?"

"Ele não achou Juvia feia, se é o que quer saber senhorita. Ele também é um rapaz muito bonito."

"Bonito, mas só meu, entendeu?"

"Sim senhorita, porque ele parece ser tão peculiar quanto a senhora. Ele teve que se policiar para não se despir. E isso foi doloridíssimo de assistir."

"Acho bom, desculpe a Juvia. Juvia tem um encontro com esse rapaz e está ansiosíssima."

"Eu percebi e espero que se divirta, mas não esqueça que tem que trabalhar, ok?"

"Juvia não se esquece dos afazeres. Obrigada."

E ela saiu para suas compras e para revelar a foto.

Levy acordou com o aroma inconfundível do café Strauss e foi direto para a cozinha, onde deu de cara com uma Lisanna deveras empolgada falando ao telefone com Kinana.

"Ki, a Mira-nee estava aí? Você jura que ela estava ai?"

…...

"Como assim ainda está ai? Ela ainda está aí, mas fazendo o que?"

"Mira-nee? Em uma sala de escritório? Ah, você podia gravar, né Ki? Ele não ia te demitir."

Repentinamente Lisanna começou a chamar Kinana que tinha se afastado do telefone e quando ela voltou, Lisanna ficou estática.

"Freed saiu do escritório e não volta hoje? O mundo vai ACABAAAAAAAAR! E como eles sairam Ki? De mãos dadas?"

"Ah, de mãos dadas! Que bom! Mira-nee e o Absoluto merecem e muito ser felizes. Obrigada por ligar Ki, tchau."

Levy estava observando e teve a sagacidade de tentar saber o que era.

"Aconteceu algo Lis?"

"Levy, a Mira-nee está aqui e veio para falar com o Absoluto! Isso não é fenomenal?

"Você não se chateia por ela não ter vindo ver você?!"

"Foi o nosso trato. Depois da última conversa que tivemos, eu disse que não quereria vê-la se ela ficasse nesse mimimi com o Absoluto. Ela tinha que resolver as coisas. Se era a modelo-demônio, podia muito bem ficar com o homem que ama. Apesar dela não ter visto a conexão desses dois fatos, funcionou bem."

" E como você está? Com isso? Sua irmã por aqui e tudo o mais?"

"Ah Levy, eu amo a Mira-nee e eu quero que ela seja feliz. Ela merece. Sempre pensou nos outros antes dela e eu sinto que os tempos estão mudando."

"Por quê Lis?"

"Ah Levy, por mais que não signifique nada, o Natsu está solteiro. Lucy está na Tailândia e namorando com um tal de Eucliffe."

"Um loiro?"

"Sim, pelo que parecia na foto, tão loiro quanto ela."

"Eu vi ele no cerimonial. Eles pareciam próximos. Que bom que se acertaram. Isso deixa o caminho livre pra você! Não está feliz?"

"Levy, isso não significa que o Natsu irá me querer, de modo algum. Eu não mudei em nada. Mas me deixa feliz sim. Nem que seja só um pouco."

"Como não mudou em nada Lis? Claro que mudou. Você escreve muito melhor do que antes, se vê muito melhor do que antes. Se trata muito melhor do que antes. Você não tinha a gente, não tinha as loucuras da Juvia, as crises da Cana, os meus chiliques. Essas coisas dão cor à vida e você é muito importante para nós também. Poxa, não se desvalorize."

Lis ficou tocada com as palavras de Levy e se lançou aos braços da amiga, chorando copiosamente e agradecendo. Ficou com raiva por chorar, já que inchaços não eram bem-vindos quando você tinha o seu primeiro encontro em quase 5 anos ou mais e foi para o banho.

Levy nem teve tempo de contar a ela o que Kinana tinha contado sobre o dia dela. Nem sobre o sexo e nem sobre Natsu Dragneel admirando-a pela vitrine. A amiga iria e muito gostar disso, mas esperaria o encontro, não? Sem falar que tinha aquela maldita compra de lingerie. Tomou seu café, fez sua higiene, arrumou-se e pôs-se pra fora, naquela odisseia inimaginável.

O que a pequena não imaginava era que seu cavaleiro prateado também estava por aquelas bandas, não para comprar sutiãs, mas cuecas foram sumariamente exigidas pelos colegas de apartamento.

Quando chegou à loja, tinha um homem corpulento com cabelos negros que estava praticamente matando a moça porque ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

"MOÇA, EU QUERO COMPRAR UM TAPA-SACO, VOCÊ ENTENDEU? UM BONITO AINDA."

Levy não acreditava na sua sorte em encontrá-lo ali, mas também aquela situação não era das melhores do mundo para encontrá-lo, entretanto, para o bem de suas próprias compras decidiu ir ajudá-lo.

Foi em sua direção e pediu para que se acalmasse e quando ele a viu, ainda teve o desfrute de fazer piadas com o tamanho dela. Mas depois que ela o colocou em seu devido lugar, mesmo completamente ruborizada e apavorada, percebeu que ele se desculpou. Fez o papel de tradutora dos mistérios da roupa de baixo.

"Então moço, tapa-sexo geralmente é comprado por passistas de samba para esconder a vulva sabe? Então eles são pequenos, não esconderiam um "saco", a não ser que você seja drag queen, daí elas tem técnicas maravilhosas de esconder a genitália, mas não se chama tapa-saco e sim tapa-sexo.

Gajeel não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas tinha merecido. Não tinha nada que tirar sarro da bonitinha do karaokê que estava carregando umas calcinhas sensualíssimas. Pigarreou e tirou aqueles pensamentos torpes da cabeça.

"Me desculpe. Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Pode me ajudar? Ah, como é seu nome? O meu é Gajeel RedFox. Eu acho que já te vi em algum lugar."

Levy não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que Lisanna tinha falado que ela gostava da música, então ele sabia que tinha uma admiradora. Sem falar que Levy era um nome relativamente comum naquelas bandas e ela não estava reclamando que não tinha oportunidades? Aquela era um. Então tomou fôlego e disse.

"Levy. Levy McGarden. Muito prazer Gajeel." Ela disse em um fôlego só.

"Você é a cronista do jornal?"

"Sim."

"E vai me ajudar a comprar cuecas?"

"Então você decidiu que seriam cuecas?"

"É, vai ou não?"

"Vou sim."

"Obrigado, e eu sou seu fã."

Levy não sabia o que pensar e se deu conta das lingeries indecentes que estavam na sua mão, depois observou o olhar do moço em direção a ela e em direção às peças e ela colocou na cesta e jogou a bolsa em cima, todavia, não pode deixar de ficar satisfeita com tudo o que ouviu.

Depois de ajudá-lo a escolher cuecas, tarefa que se mostrou mais hercúlea do que todas as crônicas mórbidas que ela escreveria para o Absoluto em toda a sua carreira, ambos foram pagar suas compras. Quando terminaram Gajeel perguntou.

"Levy, você vai no karaokê hoje?"

"Vo..vou sim."

"Ótimo, nos vemos lá."

"Ah...tá."

Nisso, Gajeel se despediu e foi embora com um sorriso no rosto.

Levy começou a pensar nesse final em particular.

"Ele disse ótimo? Ele disse ótimo? ELE DISSE ÓTIMO? MEU DEUS, EU TENHO QUE VOLTAR PRA CASA, COMEÇAR A ME ARRUMAR. EU PRECISO DA CANA, PRECISO DA LIS, PRECISO DE TODAS! MEU SANTO ANTÔNIO, ELE DISSE ÓTIMO!"

E saiu correndo rumo à sua casa, saltitando pelo caminho. Mal sabia ela que o homem fez praticamente o mesmo movimento. Feliz e satisfeito.


	14. Chapter 14

Juvia estava ressonando nos braços de Gray que parecia exausto. A coisa toda foi incrível. Foi tudo como ela sonhou, mas a verdade a atingiu como uma rocha. Ele transou porque ela pagou a ele. Ele não se sentia atraído. Provavelmente era um garoto de programa mesmo, mas como se preveniu, não estava preocupada com doenças.

Contudo, não podia deixar de pensar como olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e se perdeu ali, era como se a peça que ela sempre esteve procurando estivesse exatamente ali e agora ela não podia se deixar sobrecarregar por esses sentimentos confusos. Ela tinha feito o que quis, mas e agora? O que restava? O que era realmente Gray Fullbuster? Ele era um homem excêntrico ou apenas um homem? Será que ela iria querer saber a resposta dessa pergunta? Será que ele iria permitir que ela soubesse? Não sabia.

Deteve-se por mais um pouco e ficou ali pensando e pensando, só que quis realmente tomar um banho. Livrar daquela coisa que ficou normal demais para o gosto dela. Antes a coisa era unilateral, ela podia controlar, fantasiar ou até mesmo cortar, mas agora, era real. Ele tinha estado dentro dela, ele a possuiu e ela o possuiu também, aquilo tinha que ter algum significado. Precisava ficar submersa, mas como a piscina estava fechada, teria que tomar um banho mesmo.

Quando ela saiu de seus braços, Gray também notou aquela ausência e então acordou. Não era um sonho. Ele tinha realmente transado com uma desconhecida. Sem falar que gostou. Ficou contrariado quando ouviu o chuveiro, parecia que ela queria se limpar dele, se livrar da marca que ele tinha deixado, isso o deixou triste, mas não se deixaria abalar. Levantou-se, vestiu-se parcialmente e começou a passear pela sala.

As coisas eram completamente zoneadas, como que podia aquilo? Mas era aconchegante. Havia mesmo muito amor ali, algo dizia que elas se davam bem. Continuou perambulando até se deparar com um retrato. Haviam 5 mulheres ali e Juvia estava entre elas. Estavam felizes, meio maquiadas, rindo com alguns retalhos voando. Pelo fundo, a foto tinha sido tirada na sala onde ele estava. Ele pensou que como ela tinha ido se lavar, que nunca mais ligaria para ele, só que ele não sairia dessa sem nada, sem pestanejar, enfiou o porta retrato dentro da bolsa e voltou para o sofá quando ouviu o chuveiro desligar.

Juvia, enquanto estava no chuveiro pensou em muitas coisas, pensou no quanto cresceu desde que saiu da casa de sua mãe, nas coisas que teve que suportar e em todas as amarras morais que teve que desatar enquanto se fazia o ser que era. Em tudo, ela era podada, até mesmo na casa, porque as meninas não a entendiam tanto, apesar de ser o mais próximo de apoio que ela já tinha recebido. Pensou então, porque diabos não estava aproveitando com o homem que tinha despertado tudo isso. Fechou o chuveiro com pressa, se enrolou mais ou menos na toalha e foi até o homem que estava dormindo no sofá. Ela não reparou que a foto tinha sumido, tudo o que ela podia ver era ele. Ficou sentada observando ele dormir, ou melhor, fingir que dormia. Ficou ali por pelo menos uns 30 minutos porque ele realmente tinha dormido, mas acordou com a moça o observando.

"Ah, Gray. Eu já tinha te visto antes e me senti atraída logo de cara. Desculpe, caso você não tenha gostado ou ainda eu tenha parecido muito atirada, só que um homem como você, ou pelo menos como eu lhe vejo, não me daria uma segunda chance. Eu só quis saber como era."

O moreno ficou estático. Ruborizou violentamente e tentou dar uma resposta decente. Claro que o silêncio dele foi visto como um assentir de ideias e a moça já ia se levantando quando ele a segurou pelo pulso.

"Você foi a primeira mulher que disse que era atraída por mim. E que me tratou como um ser humano desde que eu estou nisso. Antes que pergunte, não. Não sou garoto de programa e eu nem penso em cobrar nada de você. Fizemos isso consensualmente e eu estou louco pra fazer outra vez."

Juvia só estendeu a mão e levou-o para o quarto.

"Mira-nee, isso não vai dar certo! Eu nunca usei essas coisas! Eu tinha comprado um vestido espetacular pra isso! Por que você fez eu trocar? Eu detesto vermelho! Você sabe disso. Estou parecendo uma depravada! Deus do céu! Vou tirar isso agora!" Lisanna falou

"Você tira e eu conto pro Elfman que você falou mal da estátua que ele mandou pra sua casa." Mira falou docemente.

"Estátua?" Levy perguntou

"Lisanna, o que você fez com a estátua?"

"Doei pra casa de horrores do parque." Falou resignada

Mirajane explodiu em risadas! Realmente a cunhada fazia umas estátuas horrorosas, não tinha como ficar com aquelas coisas. Sério, ninguém conseguiria dormir caso tivesse que morar com uma daquelas estátuas, mas chantagem era chantagem. Mirajane queria que a irmã se desse bem no encontro, mesmo que não fosse com Natsu.

"Tudo bem, mas deixa eu colocar um shorts então. Eu uso a blusa vermelha, mas esse vestido me faz me sentir uma prostituta! Me deixa fazer isso."

"Só se você for de bota 7/8! Daí a gente faz um lance bem sensual e você fica gatíssima."

"Mira, eu não ando de salto. Você sabe disso. Sem falar que você tinha que estar arrumando a Kinana que é quem vai encontrar com o namorado e a Levy que vai no karaokê ver o Gajeel. Eu só vou sair com amigos, não vou seduzir ninguém. Vamos parar com isso."

"Farei as duas as mulheres mais lindas de Magnólia, mas eu quero você a mais linda do universo. Culpe-me por ser uma boa irmã. Eu tenho 3 estátuas do Elfman no meu apartamento."

"Onde está a bota?"

Enquanto Lisanna e Mirajane estavam nesse conflito, Freed estava arrumando os cabelos de Kinana e perguntando todos os detalhes. Era como se fossem amigos de longa data. Foi quando ele reparou em Cana ali.

"Olá Cana, como vai?"

"Ah, oi Freed, né? Tudo tranquilo e você?"

"É um prazer vê-la. E como estão as coisas com Laxus?!"

"Ah, não estão."

"Poxa, ele gosta tanto de você. Pelo menos é o que ele sempre me falava antes de nos afastarmos."

"Mas e porquê isso?"

"As pessoas seguem caminhos diferentes, não? Quando a Mirajane foi embora, eu realmente fui com ela. Fiquei reflexivo, introspectivo, fiquei um tempão sem falar com ninguém. Só trabalhava, cortei a amizade com todos, precisava ficar só e curtir a dor."

" E você e a Mira?"

"Voltamos."

"Fácil assim?"

"Não tem dificuldade quando realmente se deseja alguma coisa, você não acha?"

"Não acho."

"Mas um dia vai concordar. Vamos, é a sua vez, deixa eu arrumar o seu cabelo."

"Não precisa, eu nem trouxe roupa, imagine. Arrume a Levy."

"A Levy vai ser por último, relaxe. Não vou te machucar. Não tenha medo."

"Eu não tenho medo de nada."

"Veremos."

Freed foi arrumar a Alberona que realmente estava com medo dele fazer algo com o cabelo dela. Cabelo que ela adorava, que a lembrava de sua mãe, que significava o que ela era, sem falar que adorava quando Laxus puxava aquele cabelo. Ele elogiava, acariciava, cheirava. Mas que merda. Até no cabeleireiro tinha que se lembrar daquela montanha de músculos. Tudo bem, iria resolver aquilo, mas por agora, iria aproveitar. Quando foi a última vez que foi ao cabeleireiro? Fazia eras. Hora de relaxar.

Freed trançava e passava cremes e mais cremes, ajeitou a mistura em Cana e foi tratar de Kinana.

Enquanto isso Levy quase arrancava os cabelos.

"Levy, fique calma. Não puxe muito, se não, não terei com o que trabalhar. Mirajane disse que iria lhe emprestar uma roupa."

"Sua namorada é quase o dobro do meu tamanho." Levy explodiu. "Como ela vai ter uma roupa que sirva em mim? A gente tá atrasado. Vai dar merda e ele não vai."

"Levy, primeiro, Mirajane é uma supermodelo, não faça essa cara, mas ela tem roupas de todos os tamanhos e segundo, ele disse que ia. Se ele falou que ia e não for, já sabe que ele não é confiável, ou qualquer coisa, faz que nem a sua amiga Juvia, vai atrás do cara. Vou deixar você maravilhosa, ou por um acaso você duvida de mim?"

"Duvido."

"Observe."

Freed estava escovando o cabelo de Cana quando Lisanna saiu da suíte de Mira. Estava sexy, selvagem. Com uma camisa vermelha, batom vermelho, sombra suave e botas 7/8! Estava pra matar! O vestido que Lisanna tinha comprado, Mirajane customizou para Levy e estava infinitamente melhor do que a roupa que as meninas tinham feito, não que a roupa anterior não estivesse boa, mas Mirajane era do meio, sabia como fazer.

Estavam prontas. O coração de Levy ia explodir. Ela estava com uma roupa feita por Mirajane Strauss, seu patrão tinha sido cabeleireiro dela e ela estava espetacular. Ela tinha que escrever sobre isso. A primeira coisa que faria quando chegassem em casa seria escrever sobre todos aqueles tratamentos e como o problema de beleza da mulher é mais complicado do que parece. Ela não era a mesma naquele espelho, com toda aquela arrumação. Ela não era a cronista, era uma mulher desesperada, empolgada. Uma mulher que estava vivendo algo além da sua imaginação. Era o momento de experimentar coisas novas. Ela cantaria como nunca e flertaria como nunca. Cana a ajudaria nesse aspecto.

Freed levou as garotas ao seu destino, primeiro Kinana e Lisanna ao restaurante e Cana e Levy ao karaokê. Depois ultrapassou o limite de velocidade para chegar logo ao hotel e ficar com a amada.

No restaurante, os homens já estavam esperando as moças, elas se atrasaram elegantemente, os 15 minutos de tolerância, o suficiente para que Midnight já ficasse sabendo da manifestação e que sua ex-namorada iria estar lá. Ela mandou umas mensagens para ele também. A passeata iria passar por ali, mas antes ele aproveitaria a companhia da belíssima Lisanna Strauss. Aquela visão era muito para se ignorar. Chegaram e se sentaram. Kinana na frente de Cobra e Lisanna na frente de Midnight que parecia estoico demais para se iniciar uma conversa.

Depois de 10 minutos, ela estava totalmente arrebatada; ele era um homem inteligentíssimo, sem falar nas tendências de maquiagem que ele seguia e as músicas. Tantas bandas boas. Fazia tempo que ela não conversava com um homem assim, na verdade, tinha conversado com Gajeel, mas aquilo não contava. Ele era de Levy. Só que aquele papo estava ótimo.

Midnight também não estava indiferente àquela situação. Ele era um homem solteiro, saudável, ela era linda e interessantíssima. Caso Angel não aparecesse, ele iria tentar levar aquela platinada para a cama, com certeza. Iria e queria seduzi-la. Por que não?

O primeiro grande ato em Magnólia reuniu mais gente do que se podia imaginar. Até mesmo o líder da oposição Jellal e sua esposa Erza estavam na passeata. Os clamores eram de liberdade de expressão, contra a corrupção e contra a represão. Haviam boatos de desvio de verbas, Mirajane era citada, alguns gastos dos conselheiros começaram a aparecer. Alguns julgamentos errados, alguns gastos, favores desnecessários, tudo aquilo começou a sobrecarregar os moradores de Magnólia e Angel, que era ativista, voltou para a cidade justamente para coordenar o ato.

Natsu não estava sabendo de nada, só sabia que foi convocado para acompanhar a passeata. No fundo, sabia que os manifestantes tinham razão, eles tinham todo o direito e se fossem bem-sucedidos, todos seriam beneficiados. Claro que ele não esperava encontrar a ex-namorada que ele ainda amava conversando com um cara esquisitíssimo no restaurante. Nada podia prever que ela estaria ainda mais linda e conversando com esse desqualificado. Apareceu um vândalo, sabe-se Deus de onde e Natsu agradeceu honestamente por aquilo. Não pensou duas vezes depois que a confusão estava armava. Ligou a mangueira.

Direcionou um pouco em direção ao responsável pela confusão, que já tinha sido contido pelos próprios manifestantes, contudo seu maior foco foi dentro do restaurante. Qualquer coisa diria que teve a impressão que o homem tinha entrado lá. Ele como era um protetor da lei e da ordem, fez o que estava ao seu alcance, sem falar que era só água. O suficiente para manter aquele idiota longe da garota. Lisanna estava totalmente ensopada. Ele tinha feito questão de encharcá-la e aquilo teve o efeito contrário. Ela ficou ainda mais sexy. O acompanhante dela parecia querer devorá-la. Maldição.

Lisanna estava totalmente envolvida pela conversa de Midnight. Nem tinha prestado muita atenção aos gritos de 'fora ladrão" e outras coisas quando foi simplesmente atingida por uma cachoeira. Aquilo não estava certo, parecia uma mangueira dos bombeiros e por que ela estava sob a água?

Ela estava se afogando, foi arremessada pra longe mas logo tinha sido amparada, mas não por seu acompanhante. Não por seu irmão, nem pelo papa, mas por Natsu. Natsu Dragneel estava ajudando-a se levantar. Aquilo não era real. Era um sonho. Finalmente ela estava com câncer no cérebro. Lembrando daquela personagem do Grey's Anatomy. Aquilo era câncer no cérebro. Não era o seu ex a levando dali, sem falar que ele tirou a camisa do uniforme para cobrí-la. Não! Aquilo era uma ilusão.


	15. Chapter 15

Lisanna estava dentro do caminhão dos bombeiros sendo beijada de todas as formas possíveis, sem falar que estava muito quente. Sem demora, começou a sentir suas roupas saindo de seu corpo, primeiro a blusa e depois os shorts. Ela não iria questionar. Aquilo era só uma ilusão mesmo. E uma ilusão muito da real, já que estava beijando seu pescoço com maestria.

"Eu quero morrer disso" Ela murmurava. "Como eu senti falta! Pena que eu tive que ficar doente, mas quer saber, que se dane."

Natsu realmente sabia que aquilo era errado. Ela estava alucinada, mas seus instintos, ou sua cara de pau, falaram mais alto e ela estava deliciosa demais pra parar. Ele não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia. Começou a tremer de nervoso quando tirou o sutiã dela e ela tirou sua calça. Como se tiram calças de ilusões, não se sabe, mas elas se tornam realidade quando o colega de trabalho dela abre a porta com toda a força e começa a gritar.

A platinada percebe que aquilo tudo é real e em vez de ficar feliz, se sente violada. E não deixa barato.

"NATSU, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? VOCÊ NEM SE DIGNOU A FALAR COMIGO, ME TIROU DO MEIO DO MEU ENCONTRO E IA TRANSAR COMIGO NO FUNDO DESSE CAMINHÃO HORROROSO?"

"Não fala mal do caminhão..." o tio falou

"CALA A BOCA QUE EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO COM O SENHOR, ESTOU FALANDO COM ESSE CRETINO QUE ME LARGOU E AGORA ME VIU MOLHADA EM UM RESTAURANTE E SE ACHOU NO DIREITO DE ME PEGAR COMO SE EU FOSSE UM PEDAÇO DE CARNE E JOGAR NO FUNDO DESSE CAMINHÃO PRA DAR UMA RAPIDINHA! COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA QUALQUER." Lisanna esbraveja.

"Lisanna...não foi isso..eu..eu.." Natsu gagueja.

"EU TE AMAVA SEU DESGRAÇADO, OU TE AMO AINDA, SEI LÁ QUE INFERNO. MAS ISSO NÃO TE DÁ MOTIVO, NÃO TE DÁ O DIREITO DE ABUSAR DE MIM! VOCÊ ACHA QUE É O QUE? VOCÊ NÃO ME RESPEITA? SEU IDIOTA! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS, CRETINO.? Lisanna começa a chorar

"Lis, não chora. Por favor. Não foi essa a minha intenção, não é isso, pelo amor de Deus, do Happy..."

"NÃO ENFIA O HAPPY NISSO, ENFIA ELE NO SEU **. SEU ABUSADOR, VIOLADOR! NATSU, VOCÊ IA MESMO SE APROVEITAR DE MIM? Será que eu me enganei tanto sobre você? Será que eu realmente amo o verdadeiro ou só um moleque que não aceita perder?"

"Lis, não é isso..[KICK]..AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Natsu grita e cai no chão.

Lisanna deu um tapa em seu rosto e acertou um chute certeiro em suas partes , pega sua roupa com dignidade e sai daquele caminhão. Ok, ela pega a camisa dele e sai com dignidade daquele caminhão e sai correndo daquele restaurante.

Quando olha pra fora, vê aquela multidão gritando: "Abaixo o conselho, abaixo o conselho". Não pensa duas vezes, tira as botas e se junta à multidão.

Lisanna dá cada passo e sente as pedras sob seus pés, mas cada fisgada é como se estivesse aliviando seu coração. Não que achasse certo o que Natsu fez, na verdade, estava orgulhosa de si mesma em ter chutado ele, finalmente, mas ficou pensando quanto tempo perdeu achando que ele a amava. Mira também achava que ele gostava dela, naqueles tempos. Finalmente tinha chegado a hora de seguir em frente?

"Bom, ele beija melhor agora." E continuou caminhando.

Natsu levou um sermão do tio sobre como tratar as mulheres e como ele poderia facilmente ser considerado um tarado por abusar de uma mulher que estava alucinada. Aquilo podia custar a sua carreira e tudo o mais. O sermão não é absorvido. A única coisa que o jovem Dragneel quer fazer é se enfiar debaixo de um caminhão em movimento. Ele a amava, como podia fazer isso com ela? Como pode se deixar levar pelos instintos e esquecer da pessoa? Ele a amava? Sim! Aquilo era mais do que certo. E ele era um idiota? Sim! E como era! Deus do céu, como era burro. Sem falar que estava com uma dor nas partes baixas. Onde que Lisanna tinha aprendido a chutar daquele jeito? Será que estava fazendo caratê? "_Nada de divagar, Natsu. Agora você tem que consertar mais essa merda que você fez! Só isso! Já não basta as coisas que você fez no passado, precisa mesmo ser esse idiota e fazer isso? Não tem salvação. Não tem! Vai dar merda."_

Enquanto Lisanna protestava e pensava melhor no que fazer, Kinana estava desesperada. Cobra estava jogado de um lado, ela de outro, parecia que Angel estava conversando com Midnight e Natsu tinha levado Lisanna. Que confusão era aquela?! Foi acudir o namorado que estava mais do que atordoado.

"Ki, a gente foi atropelado por uma cachoeira? É isso? E cadê a Lisanna? A água trocou ela pela Angel? É isso? Isso tá uma zona..."

"Ai Erick, eu não sei. O Natsu levou a Lis, você não viu?"

"Eu só vi aquela mesa indo em sua direção e não pensei em mais nada. Fiquei desesperado, você se machucou?" Cobra perguntou

"Não, eu estou bem! Obrigada pela preocupação, mas agora que estamos até bem, o que a Angel está fazendo aqui? Mid trocou uma platinada por outra? É isso?"

"Acho que as coisas não podem ficar piores, né? Vamos lá perguntar."

Os dois foram em direção ao casal e ouviram uma parte da discussão antes de abordá-los.

"Angel, por que você está aqui? Como que você sabia onde eu estaria e cadê a minha acompanhante?" Midnight gritava.

"Mid, o protesto foi organizado por mim, mas eu tentei falar com você antes, pra te avisar que eu viria. Sério! Você não viu o celular? Não viu que eu queria falar com você? Tudo bem, você tem seus motivos, mas eu precisava dizer que te amo, poxa! E você nem esperou o defunto esfriar? Já foi colocando outra platinada no meu lugar?" Angel apelava.

"Defunto esfriar? Faz pelo menos uns dois anos que você saiu da minha vida e essa é a primeira mulher com a qual eu saio, sem falar que eu saí com ela porque ela me lembra você! Claro, parecia muito mais sensata, sem falar que também era interessante. Mas isso não significa que o meu sentimento por você morreu! Significa que eu estou tentando ir em frente, como você sempre fez! Você e essa sua gana por vingança, justiça, nunca pensou em quem poderia deixar pra trás. E você me deixou! Me deixava sempre! Eu vou atrás da Lisanna e vou falar com ela. Onde ela está?"

"Bom, o bombeiro a levou. Ele me disse que ela era o amor da vida dele."Angel respondeu estoica.

"Levou? Como assim ele a levou? Como se ela fosse uma coisa? Que tipo de gente faz isso? Foi ele, não foi? Não foi ele quem molhou a gente? Que idiota! Temos que encontrar a Lisanna, esse cara parece ser perigoso." Midnight começou a se agitar.

"Perigoso? Sim, mas não pra ela, mas pra si mesmo! Ele me parecia desesperado. Não, tremendo, mas no olhar! Eu nunca vi um olhar tão desamparado assim. Desesperado porque ela estava com você, apesar dele não falar, mas bem no fundo, ele fez isso achando que era a única saída. Ele notou que ela ficaria com você no final. Também, quem não ficaria com você no final?" Angel questionou.

"Você, Angel! Você nunca ficaria comigo no final. O que você quer de mim? Você vem com esse papo, mas você me abandonou no meio do caminho. Você não pode falar nada! Como assim?!"

"Mid, eu te amo. Vou te confessar que eu montei esse protesto em Magnólia por sua causa. Eu sabia que estava aqui. Foi um motivo egoísta e eu sempre fui egoísta quando era relacionado a você! E foi por isso que eu me afastei. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser egoísta, você entende? Mas eu não quero ficar sem você! Isso é egoísmo! Já que eu luto pela causa de tanta gente, é hora de eu lutar pela minha! E a minha causa é você! Só isso!" Angel falou ofegante.

Midnight não sabia mesmo o que dizer e então não disse nada. Foi em direção à platinada e pegou em sua mão, depois foi até os amigos que estavam admirados e ensopados e os chamou para procurar Lisanna. Ela ao menos deveria ser comunicada.

Quando foram ao caminhão, viram um homem desconsolado, batendo a cabeça na porta e chegando a sangrar. Cobra só sacudiu a cabeça em um assentir resignado. "O que a sua burrice lendária fez dessa vez Dragneel?"

Antes que Natsu respondesse, o companheiro dele respondeu o que ele tinha feito, o que causou fúria em Kinana e Cobra e fez com que a violeta fosse em direção ao moço e desse um tapa furioso em seu rosto.

"Como você fez isso? Como você pode fazer isso? Você largou dela e em vez de se desculpar depois de fazer todas as merdas, você a agarra como se ela fosse uma cadela no cio? É isso mesmo?"

Natsu cansou de ouvir tanta coisa e começou a gritar. " NINGUÉM SABE PELO QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO, NINGUEM SABE TUDO O QUE EU FIZ E EU FIQUEI DESESPERADO! EU NÃO SABIA O QUE FAZER ENTENDEU? ERA A OPORTUNIDADE E EU APROVEITEI! MAS DE UMA MANEIRA ERRADA! QUEM DE VOCÊS NUNCA ERROU NA VIDA? HEIN? TODO MUNDO FICA SÓ GRITANDO COMIGO MAS NINGUÉM VEIO ME PERGUNTAR NADA! EU NEM CONHEÇO VOCÊS, PORRA!" Natsu falou

"Bom, você não nos conhece, só que nós sim! Eu pelo menos!" Kinana falou. "Quantas lágrimas da Lisanna eu sequei que eram causadas por você? Porque você a deixou pela Lucy? Você nem quis falar com ela depois! A gente sabe de toda a estória, só que a gente quer que ela seja feliz e aparentemente a felicidade dela está ao seu lado, só que você é tão denso, que não consegue assimilar e faz essas merdas. E o que vai fazer? Vai desistir?" Kinana falou.

"Não posso desistir mais, vai ter que ser até o final. Vou tentar até o final." Natsu disse.

Angel disse que o ajudaria a se explicar, ela mesma entendia o que estava acontecendo. MidNight não se opôs. Sabia que a amada era assim mesmo, ajudando até quando não era da sua conta.

"Agora temos que procurá-la, não? Vamos na casa dela?" Angel sugeriu.

"Ah, não podemos! A casa está sendo usada pra outros fins. Não iríamos dormir lá hoje." Kinana falou rubra.

"Onde vocês iriam dormir, Ki?" Cobra perguntou.

"Com a Mirajane." Kinana respondeu rapidinho.

Os 5 se juntaram pra procurar, mas Natsu foi lembrado pelo tio que estava em serviço e não podia sair por aí procurando mocinhas das quais ele tinha abusado ou tentado abusar.

Antes que Natsu também pegasse uma acusação de agressão, os 4 se propuseram a procurar Lisanna e Kinana prometeu que Angel falaria com ela antes. Foi promessa com o mindinho e tudo. E a comitiva se enfiou no meio da multidão.

Enquanto a comitiva era pisoteada por manifestantes enfurecidos e que se dirigiam ao Palácio da Cidade bradando em nome da democracia e lutando pelos seus direitos, Cana e Levy eram deixadas na porta do karaokê. Cana não tinha a menor ideia da razão que estava ali de livre e espontânea vontade, mas quando olhou para a pequena figura ao seu lado, percebeu a importância da situação.

Levy estava em uma situação desesperadora, ela estava lindíssima, sem dúvidas, mas tremia mais do que vara verde e provavelmente não conseguiria cantar sozinha. Injusto. A cronista se preparou tanto para esse momento, ensaiou a música e tudo o mais, dançou, aceitou a coreografia, não era certo ela travar agora, mas o que Cana faria? O que? Ela não era lá muito boa em acalmar pessoas. Respirou fundo e começou.

"Levy, calma. Você está linda, ensaiou e lembra..eu também sei a música, hein? Qualquer coisa cantamos juntas. O que você acha?"

A pequena que estava em um universo paralelo parecia tirada do seu torpor. " Ah, claro. Ah...obrigada Cana! Vamos entrar então."

As duas entraram e Cana ficou surpresa por Levy se mover com tanta desenvoltura naqueles espaços minúsculos, deram 5 voltas em uns espaços com uma decoração roxa com umas notas musicais mal coladas na parede e deram de cara com o palco. Mas não era qualquer palco, era como se fosse uma mistura de piano de cauda aberto com um peixe. Sim, tinham dentes na borda e o interior da "boca" era feitos de cordas, estilo as notas musicais do piano. Tudo bem que Cana não era muito experiente em design de interiores, mas até ela sabia que aquela decoração estava remetendo aos bordéis mais cretinos que se tinha notícia. Não pode deixar de se perguntar e perguntou a Levy.

"Levy, a gente tá no lugar certo? Eu sei que você se virou bem pra andar aqui e tudo o mais, só que isso não tá parecendo bem um karaokê."

"Cana, como não parece um karaokê? Olha as notas musicais, os instrumentos. O palco é réplica fiel do piano de Bethoven, sem falar que eles pagaram caríssimo pra decorar. Tá tudo perfeito." Levy disse com um suspiro apaixonado.

Realmente, Cana levaria Levy ao seu oftalmologista com urgência, mas já que era o dia das descobertas, ela queria saber quem foi a responsável por essa obra escatológica.

"Levy, quem foi o responsável pela decoração? Já que foi tão caro assim, tem que ser gente famosa, né?"

"Ah, a cunhada da Lis. Evergreen Strauss. Não ficou fabuloso?" Levy respondeu.

"Eu acho que fabuloso não é bem a palavra, mas tudo bem."

As duas foram procurar assentos e se posicionaram bem na frente do palco, mas ao fundo. Diante do protesto de Levy, Cana argumentou que ficou com medo do palco comê-la e que tinha uma espécie de claustrofobia desencadeada por palcos com formas de peixe e Levy compreendeu.

Devidamente instaladas, começaram com o show de risadas, quer dizer, com os cantores.

A primeira dupla foi um tal de Max e um tal de Jet. O cara chamado Max cantava com uma vassoura do lado. Ele não a usava como se fosse um microfone, era mais como se fosse namorada dele. Cana ficou enjoada e Levy cada vez mais empolgada.

"Cana, olha só essa referência! Você viu esse balanço? Meu Deus! Hoje só estão os melhores!"

A morena se refreou ao revirar os olhos e tentou ser simpática. Ela tentou mesmo, mas a frase saiu um pouco mais ríspida do que ela pretendia.

"Levy, se isso são os melhores, imagina o que é o pior! É aquele seu colega? O que você está querendo conquistar?"

Levy ficou tão brava que gritou: "POR QUE VOCÊ VEIO ENTÃO? PRA FICAR TIRANDO SARRO? CAÇOANDO DO QUE EU GOSTO? Eu nunca caçoei de você, poxa vida!"

Cana ficou se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Aquilo era verdade, desde o começo, ela só olhou o espaço com o pior olhar que podia, nem tentou olhar com mais amor. Estava se sentindo uma vaca e achava que nada podia ficar pior quando ela ouviu uma voz muito conhecida cantando uma música que ela sabia bem de cor.

Ela dirigiu seu olhar em direção àquela boca gigante e o viu. Laxus Dreyar em carne, osso e músculos cantando. Led Zeppelin.

_**Babe, baby, baby, I'm gonna leave you**_

_**I said baby, you know, I'm gonna leave you**_

_**I'll leave you when the summertime**_

_**Leave you when the summer comes a rolling**_

_**Leave you when the summer comes along**_

"Não pode ser! De todos os lugares do planeta, eu tinha que ver ele aqui?" Cana estava desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer. Começou a tremer na medida em que a melodia ia preenchendo o salão. "Será que até isso ele faz bem? Perfeição tem limites."

"Cana, o que foi?" Levy estava preocupada.

"Olha no palco."

"Mas é o Laxus? E o Gajeel está com ele?"

Na verdade, Cana nem tinha reparado em Gajeel, já que nem sabia quem ele era mesmo, mas viu que tinha um cara até bonito, não tão grande como Laxus, claro, mas mandando ver na guitarra. Se aquele era Gajeel e sabia tocar tão bem, era mister que ele ficasse mesmo com a Levy.

"Levy, me desculpa. Se esse cara é o Gajeel, agora virou questão de honra você levar ele lá pra casa. Ficar com ele. Ninguém que toca assim merece ser ignorado, né?"

"Sim Cana. Ninguém que toca assim merece ser ignorado." Levy estava nas nuvens. Então tinha um dueto e era um dueto titânico. Gajeel e Laxus. Ela podia admirar seu admirado, assimilando tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e agora ele estava ali, tocando sua guitarra, lindo, majestoso, supremo.

Levy não era muito fã de Led Zepplin, mas como na casa era quase unanimidade, querendo ou não, ela acabava ouvindo. E sabia que o que Gajeel estava fazendo era praticamente próximo à perfeição. Com óculos da paixão e ouvidos enamorados ou não, aquilo era bom demais de se ouvir e se Cana confirmou, aquilo deveria ser verdade. Ele era bom, tinha mais habilidades do que compor uma música diferente de todos os padrões musicais aceitáveis, ele era um caleidoscópio sem órbita, sem lógica e Levy estava encantada.

A letra da canção parecia direcionada a Cana, era um retrato vivo da relação que ela tinha com Laxus, Levy percebeu isso e também notou que a amiga estava com os olhos marejados. Se permitiu lacrimejar também e percebeu o motivo pelo qual Led é tão amado naquela residência.

Gajeel parecia um deus da guitarra e isso não era exagero, ele e Laxus estavam magníficos, não imitavam a banda mas estavam estonteantes. Terminaram a música e Laxus agradeceu e aproveitou pra se declarar. Não, isso não tinha se dado ao fato de que ele estava alcoolizado, mas sabe como é...aproveitou o ensejo.

"Essa música é em homenagem ao amor da minha vida..[Cana estava aos prantos, já que não achava que era ela..eita mulher complicada de acreditar.], ao meu infinito particular, à minha deusa da luxúria e a única mulher que pode amar um homem mesmo quando ele escuta Sidney Magal." E a plateia veio ao delírio

"Levy, ele se declarou. Pra mim!"

"Cana, você tem certeza que é pra você? Ele não citou nomes. Não que eu não acredite, mas você sabe."

"Eu dei um fone de presente pra ele poder ouvir o Sidney Magal sossegado, sem perder a pose de _rock fan. _Eu fiz isso Levy, essa mulher sou eu. E se ele está achando que vai ganhar de mim na fofura e na meiguice, tá muito enganado. Levy, mudança de planos. Vamos cantar Sidney Magal."


	16. Chapter 16

As duas mulheres foram aos solavancos até o palco. Não estavam lá preparadas para o que iam fazer, já que a música ensaiada era outra, a coreografia era outra, tava tudo de improviso. Só que o improviso era a melhor coisa, não? Aquele era o momento. Cana sabia, aquilo seria decisivo pra história dela e de Laxus chegar ao fim ou ter um novo começo. A morena estava cansada daquele jogo de gato e rato, daquela inconstância eterna. Daquele medo todo, da falta de certeza dos sentiementos dele, que ela alimentava com a falta de certeza dos dela. Eles não falavam, só se tocavam.

Estava faltando alguma coisa, só que Cana não podia fazer aquilo sozinha, podia? E estava arrastando Levy junto com ela naquela loucura e Gajeel estava ali! Por tudo o que era mais sagrado. Acalmou-se e virou para a amiga:

"Levy, você concorda em cantar Magal? Você viu que o Gajeel está ali, né? Você pode se esconder se quiser. Me desculpe, eu não estou pensando direito. Eu não penso direito, eu não faço nada direito. Ai que egoísta. Eu caçoei do lugar e estou te pressionando a passar vergonha. Deus do céu." Cana se desesperava.

Levy, se utilizando de uma meiguice nunca antes vista, pega uma cadeira, sobe na mesma e dá um tapa em sua amiga. "Cana, fica calma. Eu conheço o Magal! Qual que a gente vai cantar? Acorda! O que eu sinto pelo Gajeel não é nada comparado ao que você tem com o Laxus. E na boa, aquele Shoob Doo Bop é mesmo uma desgraça! Eu gosto porque é dele, só isso. Ele não é ninguém pra falar do Magal que é um divo, tem umas letras muito divertidas e umas boas sacadas. E se ele for o tipo de cara que se acha por cantar uma musiquinha estranha no karaokê, ele não merece que eu goste dele. E eu acho que ele não é assim, Cana! E na boa, amigas antes de qualquer coisa. Qual vai ser?"

Cana não sabia o que dizer! Levy podia ser tudo, menos uma má amiga, uma amiga surpreendente. Mesmo depois de ficar tirando sarro de tudo o que podia de um dos ambientes prediletos da _petit, _a garota ainda dava uma força pra ela, entrava nessa loucura que era cantar Magal pra um monte de estranhos. Cana só podia se sentir agraciada por ter gente boa perto dela, gente disposta a ficar e entrar com ela nessas maluquices. Respirou fundo e escolheu a música.

"O meu sangue ferve por você." Cana respondeu resoluta.

"Então vamos lá!" Levy respondeu empolgadíssima.

As duas se prepararam, soltaram os cabelos, amarraram coisas ali e acolá, sem falar que Levy, como membro antigo do karaokê, tinha acesso ao camarim e consequentemente às roupas diferentes. Estavam parecendo ciganas, lindíssimas. E se prepararam para cantar.

Chegando ao palco, perceberam a luz e Cana focalizou a dupla. Deu um sorriso irônico e começou com os comentários iniciais.

"Bom, eu e a minha amiga aqui vamos cantar àquele divo dos divos, Sidney Magal e bombadão, presta bem atenção nessa música, porque ela é toda pra você! Sempre foi e sempre será. Tomamos a liberdade de mudar um pouquinho a música. Ah, meu nome é Cana Alberona e essa linda aqui é a Levy."

Depois que Cana disse o nome de Levy, jurou que ouviu ao menos duas pessoas o repetindo, como se fossem os fãs dela. Muito interessante. Fez uma nota mental de falar com Levy sobre aquilo, mas agora era a hora, o momento de cantar.

Chegou perto do microfone e começou a cantar como se fosse o próprio Magal.

"_Tua...toda tua...meu, todo meu...Juntos, essa noite, quero te dar todo o meu amor."_

Cada palavra, Cana colocava todo o seu amor e toda a sua vontade. Levy estava surpresa em ver que estava se divertindo e muito com aquilo e percebeu a aproximação de Laxus e Gajeel. Aquilo era melhor do que podia sonhar. Sem falar que Levy começou a tomar notas mentais para colocar em suas crônicas. Quem podia culpá-la?

Cana cantava como se não tivesse amanhã, cada sílaba era uma bênção, ela descarregava todo aquele sentimento guardado e se ele não a correspondesse, não interessava, ela estava se libertando, estava se dando uma chance de seguir em frente! Dane-se e que Deus abençoe Magal.

"_Toda minha vida, eu te procurei. Hoje sou feliz pois você é tudo o que sonhei."_

E agora era o momento, aquelas palavras que mesmo cantadas, já que a intenção foi completamente esclarecida, ele ia saber e o que Alberona faria? Ela mudaria essa parte também? Não! Agora não é o momento. Agora é a hora da honestidade, aquela mesma que chega a doer, é a hora de finalmente acabar com aquele jogo e ver se era tudo parte da caçada.

"_Ah, eu te amo...ah, eu te amo meu amor, ah, eu te amo e o meu sangue ferve por você."_

Pronto! Cana cantou, cantou com todo seu coração e seu amor, abriu os olhos e não viu Laxus, entretanto...

"**Minha, toda minha..."**Cana ouviu uma voz diferente, ressoante e percebeu um aumento de instrumentos no som. **"Teu, todo teu, juntos essa noite, quero te dar todo o meu amor."**

Cana ouviu, Levy ouviu e Gajeel deu uma risadinha ao ver seu amigo finalmente aceitando e se declarando pra mulher que tanto amava, sem falar que a platéia foi ao delírio!

"**Toda, minha vida eu te procurei. Hoje sou feliz pois você é tudo o que sonhei."**

Cana não acreditava, Laxus! Sim! Ele mesmo, cantando pra ela, cantando com ela. E agora? O que ia acontecer agora?

"Cante comigo Cana." Ele disse em seus ouvidos. A morena só conseguiu concordar e se juntou ao amado no refrão.

"_**Ah, eu te amo! Ah, eu te amo meu amor! Ah, eu te amo...e o meu sangue ferve por você."**_

Os dois cantaram juntos como se não tivesse mais ninguém ali, olhando um nos olhos do outro, sendo abençoados pelo dyvo Magal e se declarando finalmente.

Os dois continuaram a cantar e quando a música acabou, selaram os lábios em um beijo apaixonadíssimo que levou a plateia ao êxtase.

Eles ainda continuavam a se beijar, mas a situação estava ficando perigosa. Levy ainda tentou se aproximar, mas foi detida por Gajeel e a pequena só respirou resignada.

Cana ainda estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Se sentia beijada, rendida e o principal: amada! Estava sendo amada de todas as formas e se lembrou que estava em um palco, diante de um número considerável de pessoas. Quando ouviu alguém dizendo "tira tudo", ela percebeu que estava quase em uma situação vexamosa.

"Laxus, vamos sair daqui." disse resoluta.

O loiro que aparentemente estava hipnotizado, acordou e pediu desculpas por fazer aquilo exatamente naquele local, mas segurou a mão dela com firmeza e sorriu. Saíram correndo para o lado e deixaram a plateia carente de atrações.

Sobraram Gajeel e Levy que estavam encarando a plateia como se estivessem a ponto de serem queimados na fogueira, mas a pequena era sagaz e tinha ensaiado uma música que ela tinha certeza que faria sucesso. Claro que estava embasbacada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas pelos gemidos que ouvia da coxia, não era recomendado ir procurar Cana naquele devido momento, ou ainda sair dali. Se ela saísse e a interrompesse, seria um desastre sem precedentes e Levy não queria incomodar sua amiga que finalmente estava se acertando, se tudo saísse bem.

Repentinamente, ela se deu conta que também estava em uma saia justa, estava com o homem dos sonhos dela em um palco, depois de tê-lo visto em umas situações meio estranhas e incrivelmente tê-lo ajudado a comprar roupas íntimas. O pensamento de que provavelmente ajudou a escolher alguma roupa íntima de Laxus fez a pequena Levy rir disfarçadamente e seu cérebro rápido começou a montar uma estatégia.

"Gajeel, temos que fazer alguma coisa. As pessoas estão olhando e eu não acho que podemos sair pela direita e não tem como sair pela esquerda. A frente também está bloqueada. O que faremos?"

"Quer cantar?" Gajeel perguntou.

"Quero. Você conhece alguma do Queens of the Stone Age? É que eu ensaiei algumas músicas dessa banda." Levy disse tímida.

"Você também ensaia? Nossa! Que legal."

Levy assentiu tímida e estava receosa. A barraquinha de tomates estava lotada, isso significava que eles seriam arremessados neles! Não tinha outra solução. Eles tinham que começar a cantar agora.

"Levy, qual música? Tem uma que eu gosto bastante que se chama 'No one knows.' Conhece?"

"É essa mesma que vamos cantar. Começa."

Gajeel se apresentou como sempre faz e apresentou Levy como sua dupla. Disse que não cantaria Shoob Doo Bop e aquilo arrancou louvores da plateia. Teve a impressão que alguém disse: "É pra glorificar em pé Magnólia."

Levy sorriu e disse que eles cantariam em inglês e que essa música era uma homenagem dela para o homem que estava ao seu lado, arrancando uma careta de indagação de Gajeel. A jovem só respondeu com uma piscadela do olho esquerdo.

Ela achava que aquele era o momento exato para dizer que estava interessada nele. Não teriam outra oportunidade. Sim, ela podia muito bem pedir alguma ajuda para Cana, mas quando ela parasse de fazer amor com Laxus, que provavelmente seria quando o inferno congelasse e Levy não tinha esse tempo. Era agora ou nunca.

Ouviu o começo da música e começou a se soltar. Cada palavra que cantava era em homenagem a cada uma das amigas que estava sofrendo por causa de coisas que não podiam controlar. Cantou por Lisanna e aquele idiota do ex, por Juvia e a sua eterna busca em se encontrar, por Cana e seu infinito jogo de gato e rato que escondia um medo brutal em se apegar, também por Kinana que teve uma vida dos diabos. Ninguém sabia como elas se sentiam, ninguém sabia como Levy se sentia e aquilo era exatamente o que se chamam de viver.

Aproveitando a deixa de Gajeel, iniciou e foi ousada o suficiente em chegar bem perto dele e tentou alcançar seu queixo com a mão direita.

"_We get some rules to follow, that and this, these and those...no one knows._

Gajeel parecia hipnotizado, só obedecendo ao que aquela garota dizia, o olhar dele relatava sua completa devoção àquela mulher, pequena, mas gigante em seus gestos.

Levy estava experimentando um sentimento de sensualidade, de poder. Nunca achou que seria capaz de exercer seu charme sobre um homem e ainda mais esse homem sendo quem é, ela realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas tinha uma voz em seu interior que a conduzia em cada detalhe. Podia ser a consciência, podia ser a deusa interior, podia ser a vontade de suas amigas que queriam que ela fosse feliz, não interessava. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer e aquilo estava funcionando.

"_We get these pills to swallow, how they stick in your throat. Taste like gold."_

Levy se sente ousada o suficiente para puxar Gajeel pra baixo e solicitar silenciosamente que ele se ajoelhe diante dela.

"_Oh what you do to me, no one knows." _E olha profundamente nos olhos do homem, que aparentemente está babando. Ela se afasta e olha para a plateia que está seduzida por aquela fada.

Levy respira fundo, sorri e neste momento olha para Gajeel para iniciar o refrão que ele incrivelmente acompanha.

"_**I realize you're mine, indeed a fool am I. I realize you're mine, indeed a fool am I."**_

Levy ficou muito feliz em ver que ele a acompanhou e silenciosamente, percebeu que ele pediu a vez pra cantar também.

"**I journey through the desert Of the mind with no hope,I follow ,I drift along the ocean, Dead lifeboat in the sun. And come undone. Pleasantly caving in. I come undone.**

A garota estava exultante, era como se ele tivesse procurado por ela o tempo todo! Como se ele soubesse também que foram feitos um para o outro. Aquilo era mágico, aquilo era real, muito melhor que todos os livros que lera, que todas as crônicas que escrevera. Ok, nem tanto, mas o caráter dramático era sempre bem-vindo para uma artista das letras como ela.

E chega o momento do refrão e ele se ajoelha em sua frente:

"_**I realize you're mine, indeed a fool am I. I realize you're mine, indeed a fool am I."**_

A música acaba e claramente que eles não são íntimos como Laxus e Cana que ainda estão gemendo nas coxias, mas Gajeel não perderia a oportunidade, ou melhor, Levy não perderia. Aproximou-se do homem à sua frente e tocou-lhe os lábios ternamente, deixando uma plateia perplexa e em polvorosa.

Ela olha em seus olhos com firmeza e percebe que ainda estão fechados, o que arranca um sorriso da garota, que pressiona levemente seu rosto para que eles terminem a apresentação. O homem abre os olhos, vê que ela ainda está ali, se levanta e reverencia a plateia que os aplaude em pé.

Levy sorri como nunca e estende a mão pra ele e os dois saem. Quando estão protegidos pelas paredes, ela se vira pra ele para se desculpar pelo atrevimento, quando se vê levantada e pressionada contra a parede, com olhos escuros penetrantes a observando com um brilho predatório. Ela sente que seus braços estão sob suas pernas e que ela está sentada de pernas abertas em torno do homem. Era uma das poucas vezes em que tinha se aproximado tanto de um cara assim. Podia sentir seu corpo tremendo de medo e excitação e escuta a voz de Cana se declarando a Laxus. Um milagre ali e outro aqui. Era o que ela pensava.

Ergueu o cenho com firmeza e recebeu aquele beijo avassalador com vontade. Levy não se sentia apenas beijada, se sentia arrebatada para um mundo completamente diferente, estava sendo transformada, mesmo lânguida naqueles braços fortes, ela se sentia modificada intimamente. Mas não queria ser passiva, então, começou a abraçá-lo forte, passar a mão em seus braços e sentiu que ele gemia. Afastou-se do beijo para encarar um homem com os lábios vermelhos e com o olhar mais lascivo que já tinha sido direcionado a ela.

Nem pestanejou. Beijou seu pescoço e ouviu com prazer aquele homem gemendo. A garota estava nas nuvens, se sentia realizada, mas sentiu o homem se afastar e ela de repente cair no chão.

"Mas o que aconteceu?" Levy perguntou.

"Levy, vamos, antes que sejamos todos presos por atentado ao pudor." Cana falou divertida.

"Mas pra onde vamos?" a garota perguntou.

"Ah, pra Dragon Freezing Slayer Force." Laxus respondeu com suavidade.

"E o que é isso?" Levy perguntou novamente.

"É a nossa casa". Gajeel respondeu rouco. " Vamos?" pediu necessitado.

E Levy não tinha outra resposta para aquela pergunta. "Mas é claro."

Os dois casais foram correndo ao caixa para acertarem as contas que se resumiram em bebidas e tomates podres e foram correndo pra fora. Laxus estava procurando o carro dele feito um louco, sem soltar a mão de Cana que não parava de rir.

"Cadê esse carro? Meu Deus, cadê?" Laxus procurava.

"Laxus, calma, eu não vou em lugar nenhum. Pode procurar direito e pode me soltar também."

"Fica ciente de uma coisa Alberona, eu não te solto nunca mais na minha vida, você entendeu?"

A morena só assentiu com um sorriso, enquanto procurava Levy que estava sendo literalmente carregada por Gajeel. Cana não pode deixar de ficar feliz pela amiga. Só esperava que ela não se apegasse demais...opa...só esperava que Levy ficasse feliz.

"Gajeel, pode me soltar. Eu posso andar sozinha." Levy disse rindo.

"Não quero soltar, você é leve demais pra correr sozinha por aí e o idiota do Laxus perdeu o carro, não te solto e você vai no meu colo nem que seja a pé." Gajeel disse ríspido.

"Eu não quero realmente sair daqui. Mas eu já tenho esse tamanho, as pessoas vão achar que você está me sequestrando." Levy continuou provocando.

Gajeel ia responder quando ouviu o urro de Laxus falando que encontrou o carro. Ele foi correndo em direção ao mesmo e a briga começou pra ver quem ia no banco de trás. Claro, para mais uma oportunidade de beijar a garota, né?

Por questão de tempo, Gajeel teve a bênção de ficar atrás, enquanto Laxus dirigia feito louco, arrancando gritos e orações de Cana.

Levy nunca tinha dado amassos em um banco de trás de um carro, muito menos com pessoas olhando e em um cara tão lindo como Gajeel. Nunca tinha pego carona com um cara alcoolizado, nunca tinha ido pra casa de um cara que ela tinha beijado agora.

Aquela noite prometia e muito.

Enquanto isso na casa das garotas, Juvia e Gray estavam deitados na cama da azulada olhando um para o outro. A dúvida estava afogando seus corações. Eles não sabiam o que fariam de agora em diante. Juvia estava em frangalhos, sabia que tinha feito o certo, tinha feito o que queria, mas estava com medo de tê-lo afastado. Sabia que ele não era um homem normal e mesmo depois de tudo o que ele tinha dito, ela ainda não acreditava totalmente nele. Era uma droga.

"Gray-sama..eu..." a garota começou

"Juvia, acho que dá pra chamar só de Gray, né? Estamos bem íntimos, eu acho." Gray respondeu.

A garota ficou rubra e arregalou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentou continuar. "Ah, então...você está com fome?"

O garoto pareceu alarmado e disse que sim, fazendo com que Juvia pensasse em um novo plano. Ela levantou-se e foi procurar uma roupa, sendo surpreendida pelo tecido da camisa de Gray em suas costas. Ele colocou a camisa nela, abotoando quase todos os botões e dizendo que queria que a camisa ficasse com o perfume dela, arrancando um riso constrangido da garota.

"Então eu quero que você vista uma roupa minha, pra eu sentir o seu perfume." Juvia disse divertida.

"Olha, não sendo um maiô e um vestido e calcinhas, eu visto." Gray respondeu.

"O meu roupão predileto. Quando eu tenho uma aula importante, eu uso ele antes de entrar na água. É a minha peça de roupa da sorte." Juvia respondeu e foi em direção ao seu guarda-roupa, tirando o roupão azul do mesmo e entregando ao homem à sua frente.

Gray vestiu o roupão e acompanhou Juvia para a cozinha. Perguntou o que ela ia fazer e ela disse que faria um petisco pra eles recobrarem as energias. Juvia era muito modesta em suas habilidades culinárias.

A azulada mexia nos ingredientes com maestria, tomava conta do fogão para o chá sair no ponto e conseguia fazer o sashimi com precisão. Gray estava embasbacado.

Quando a garota terminou, uma mesa elegante foi montada para que eles pudessem comer e foi quando o papo começou.

"Então Juvia, você é professora de natação e o que mais?" Gray perguntou.

"Ah, eu faço faculdade de meteorologia, tento estudar as variações climáticas e os meus estudos são focados em chuva. Parece meio idiota."

"Sério que você faz faculdade e estuda chuva? Que fascinante Juvia. Eu nunca conheci ninguém que curtisse meteorologia e eu acho tão interessante. Mas eu gosto mais de gelo, sabe? Dos cristais e tudo o mais.

Juvia estava impressionada, ele realmente parecia sincero em dizer que ela era interessante. Ele realmente parecia interessado em conhecê-la. Ela sorriu e continuou a falar sobre sua rotina e ele sempre perguntando seriamente. Aquilo era mais do que um sonho, era mesmo um milagre.


End file.
